The NANNY KAACHAN?
by NoVizH19
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun, melamar pekerjaan menjadi seorang babysitter untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya/ Uchiha Sasuke, 29 tahun. Seorang Duda dengan seorang putri yang berusia 5tahun,/"Aku akan selalu menemuimu hingga kau bosan."/"Janji?"/ warn inside. SASUNARU,, my First BL fict/ CHAPTER 7 UPDATE / RNR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya Viz mau ngucapin

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1436H ^o^

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN^^

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN^^

OK, Viz datang dengan fict baru,

my first BL fict^^. Hope u enjoy it ^^

 **THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, tangannya yang sejak tadi terkepal sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Sofa empuk yang diyakini berharga mahal itu pun tidak mampu memberinya kenyamanan. Gugup. Perasaan itulah yang kini sedang dialami olehnya.

Bahkan iris sapphire seindah langit siang di musim panas itu pun bergerak gelisah enggan membalas tatapan onyx yang sedang menatap intens kearahnya. Siapapun orangnya jika ditatap oleh sepasang onyx yang penuh daya intimidasi seperti itu pasti akan menciut nyalinya. Termasuk dirinya yang memang hanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja melepas masa remajanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu baru saja lulus dari bangku SMA. Memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik, iris sapphire secerah langit dimusim panas dan kulit tan eksotis dengan sebuah tanda lahir dikedua pipinya berupa tiga garis halus yang menyerupai kumis kucing yang menambah kesan manis pada pemuda itu. Tingginya hanya sekitar 167 cm menjadikannya pria bertubuh mungil dibandingkan pria kebanyakan lainnya.

Pemuda yang saat ini mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam itu masih terlihat gugup karena harus duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria dewasa dihadapannya.

Pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Presdir di Uchiha corp. sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan memiliki pengaruh besar di Konoha. Pria yang baru beberapa bulan menggantikan posisi ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku namun sudah mampu mengembangkan perusahaannya dengan pesat dalam waktu singkat. Sungguh pria yang memiliki bakat didunia Bisnis.

Uchiha Sasuke, 25 tahun. Seorang duda dengan seorang puteri berusia 5 tahun bernama Uchiha Sarada. Hanya itu informasi yang diketahui Uzumaki Naruto tentang sosok raven dihadapannya. Sementara ciri fisik yang berupa rambut raven dengan gaya yang menurutnya unik itu¬ karena kalau boleh jujur Naruto lebih suka menyebutnya dengan pantat ayam¬ juga kulit putih seperti porselen, garis rahang yang tegas dan jangan lupakan sepasang kelereng onyx tajam yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya itu. Seolah mempertegas ketampanan maskulin yang dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang kekar, Naruto sangat yakin jika ia melihat lekukan otot pada kemeja hitam yang sangat pas ditubuh pria itu. Jangan lupakan tinggi badan pria itu yang mungkin mencapai 187 cm. Naruto bisa menebaknya karena setiap kali menatap pria itu ia harus selalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan berhubung memang dirinya yang juga pemuda bertubuh mungil.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Naruto yakin jika kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki pria itu adalah impian setiap para pria didunia ini. Dan tentu saja termasuk dirinya yang sedikit iri dengan ketampanan dan kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Terlebih lagi dengan tinggi badan pria itu yang bisa dikatakan menjulang. Tidak bisakah pria itu membaginya 10cm saja agar dirinya bisa tinggi seperti kebanyakan pria lainnya? Pikirnya kesal saat mengetahui betapa tingginya pria yang mungkin akan menjadi bos-nya itu.

Bos? Ya. Dengan berbekal sebuah informasi dari koran yang didapatnya pagi tadi, ia membaca sebuah kolom lowongan pekerjaan. Di kolom itu tertulis dibutuhkan seorang baby sitter berpengalaman dengan gaji yang cukup menggiurkan karena besarnya gaji sama dengan gaji pokok para pegawai kantoran dari perusahaan besar. Naruto sadar jika dirinya memang bukanlah baby sitter berpengalaman. Terlebih lagi ia hanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari SMA. Tapi ia sering membantu tetangganya¬ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri¬ Iruka yang merupakan seorang pengasuh ditempat penitipan anak untuk menemani anak-anak itu bermain. Dan ia harus menjaga anak-anak dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak itu. Jadi, sedikit banyaknya ia cukup tahu tentang anak-anak selain itu ia juga menyukai anak-anak. Dan anak-anak kecil yang berada ditempat penitipan anak juga menyukainya karena sifat pemuda itu yang ramah dan periang.

Dengan berbekal keberanian dan pengalamannya dengan anak-anak kecil dari tempat penitipan itu, ia pun datang ke apartemen mewah ini. Bertemu dengan pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini dan berharap ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bekerja itu.

" Nama?" suara baritone bernada tegas dan dingin itu keluar dari bibir si raven yang duduk dihadapannya.

" Uzumaki Naruto." Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dari tatapan tajam pria dihadapannya, Naruto pun berhasil menjawab pertanyaan singkat itu dengan lancar. Meskipun ia masih sedikit gugup dengan tatapan yang terus dilayangkan kepadanya itu. Di tambah saat ini pria dihadapannya itu sedang menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Pikiran seperti itu lah yang yang hinggap dikepala pemuda 18 tahun itu saat ini.

" Jadi nona. Kau datang kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan yang ku pasang di koran itu?" Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara bariton yang menyapa telinganya. Mendongak menatap pria yang duduk dihadapannya dengan kernyitan didahinya. Sedikit menganggu telinganya saat mendengar panggilan dari pria itu kepadanya.

" Maaf Uchiha-san, jika boleh tau tadi Uchiha-san memanggil ku apa?" Naruto hanya ingin meyakini pendengarannya saja. Berusaha menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang menuntut.

" Dobe." Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan hal itu berhasil menghasilkan sebuah kedutan di dahi si blonde.

 _' Sabar Naruto,, kau harus mendapatkan pekerjaan itu.'_ Rapal pemuda itu dalam hatinya. Berusaha menahan amarahnya yang ingin meledak saat mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya. Sebuah senyum profesional pun ditampilkannya untuk meyakinkan duda beranak satu itu. Walau pada akhirnya yang ada hanya sebuah senyum canggung.

" Maaf Uchiha -san?" Masih dengan senyuman canggung itu Naruto kembali bertanya.

" Nona, Dobe."

 _' sabar Naruto.. Sabar.. Kalau saja aku tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Sudah ku jadikan ayam botak kau TEME!'_ Jerit Naruto dalam hatinya. Berusaha kembali meredam emosinya yang kembali tersulut saat mendengar dua panggilan itu.

" Ano.. Uchiha -san." Tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Naruto meminta perhatian Sasuke untuk mendengarkannya. Sasuke pun balas menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Menunggu si blonde dihadapannya melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Etto.. Sebenarnya..." Tangan yang tadinya menggaruk tengkuknya beralih menggaruk pipinya yang dihiasi tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing yang menambah kesan manis pada si blonde. Sapphire-nya bahkan sudah bergerak gelisah sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan.

" Apa?" Uchiha Sasuke yang memang tidak memiliki kantong kesabaran yang tebal itupun mengeluarkan kembali suaranya dengan nada yang menuntut.

" Sebenarnya, aku ini laki-laki Uchiha -san." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Onyx Sasuke dapat melihat semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi Naruto. Pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi si duda yang telah berhasil membuat pemuda manis dihadapannya tersipu.

" Kau laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab sebuah anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Onyx Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto. Mengobservasi si blonde dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut pirang jabrik, awalnya Sasuke kira ia gadis tomboy. Sepasang kelereng sapphire yang mengingatkannya pada langit cerah dimusim panas, sangat mempesona. Hidung kecil yang mancung. Jangan lupa bibir tipis berwarna merah, Sasuke yakin jika warna merah pada bibirnya itu alami dan bukan polesan lipstik ataupun lipbalm. Bagaimana rasanya bibir itu jika dikulum olehnya? Pikiran nista mulai menggelayuti Sasuke. Menggelengkan kepalanya samar saat pemikiran nista itu mencemari pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bepikir untuk mencium bibir seorang pemuda manis yang ada dihadapannya? Dia pasti sudah gila pikirnya.

Onyx Sasuke kembali mengobservasi pemuda dihadapannya. Wajah manis dan lebih cenderung cantik. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu bisa lebih cantik dari setiap wanita yang pernah ditemuinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gender pemuda dihadapannya ini. Mana mungkin pemuda dihadapannya itu memilik wajah cantik seperti wanita? Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Pandangan Sasuke pun turun menatap leher jenjang Naruto dan sekarang ia dapat melihat jakun pemuda manis itu yang naik turun karena harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke tahu betul jika pemuda dihadapannya itu sedang gugup karena terus dipandanginya. Pandangan Sasuke terus turun menatap dada datar hingga kebawah perut pemuda itu. Dimana terdapat gundukkan kecil dibalik celana jeans hitam yang benar-benar memastikan makhluk manis dihadapannya itu adalah seorang pria.

" A-apa yang sedang anda lihat Uchiha-san?" reflex pemuda manis itu merapatkan pahanya berusaha menghalau pandangan Sasuke dari daerah pribadinya dengan wajah yang memerah karena ditatap intens oleh sepasang onyx tepat dibagian pribadinya.

" Hanya memastikan jika kau benar-benar seorang lelaki." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah dan intonasi yang sama datarnya.

" Aku memang seorang laki-laki sejati Uchiha-san." Ujar Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sambil membusungkan dadanya. Upaya Naruto untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya jika ia memanglah seorang pria jantan.

Mendegus pelan, sepasang onyx Sasuke kembali menatap sepasang sapphire dihadapannya dengan tatapan serius.

" Kau yakin, tidak salah melamar pekerjaan sebagai baby sitter?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan itu hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan kepala dari pihak yang ditanya.

" Apa kau sudah berpengalaman? Karena setahu ku, aku mencari babysitter yang berpengalaman."

" Saya sudah sering membantu paman saya di tempat penitipan anak Uchiha-san." berusaha jujur dengan pengalamannya saat membantu sang tetangga yang ia anggap paman itu ditempat penitipan anak. Dan Naruto pikir itu sudah cukup bagi dirinya untuk memahami setiap karakter anak dan itu ia anggap sebagai pengalamannya mengasuh anak. Ingin meragukan penuturan pemuda manis dihadapannya namun ia urungkan saat menatap sepasang sapphire yang berkilat penuh keyakinan itu.

" Tapi, kau juga tahu kan? Jika aku tidak menerima pekerja paruh waktu."

" Maksud anda Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari pria dihadapannya itu.

" Aku tidak bisa menerima seorang siswa karena pekerjaan ini membutuhkan jam penuh." Jelas Sasuke menatap pemuda manis dihadapannya yang dikira masih berstatus siswa itu.

" Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu Uchiha-san. Karena saya sudah lulus dari tempat saya besekolah dan saya bisa bekerja dengan jam penuh." Senyuman menghiasi wajah pemuda itu saat meluruskan kesalah pahaman Sasuke yang mengira dirinya masih berstatus seorang siswa. Untuk sejenak Sasuke sempat tertegun mendengar jawaban dari pemuda blonde dihadapannya. Menatap kembali wajah manis pemuda itu. Benarkah pemuda itu sudah lulus? Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tertipu dengan penampilan pemuda itu. Ia pikir pemuda manis dihadapannya ini masih bersekolah karena pemuda itu terlihat masih sangat muda.

Menelisik kembali wajah pemuda itu mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan, namun tatapan sepasang sapphire itu penuh dengan keyakinan dan kejujuran. Membuat Sasuke kembali menelan semua pemikiran negative tentang pemuda manis itu

" Apa Lulusan mu?"

" SMA, Uchiha –san."

" Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu?" sesi Tanya jawab itu pun terus berlanjut.

" Karena itulah saya melamar pekerjaan ini. Selain karena gaji yang cukup besar untuk seorang babysitter saya juga membutuhkan pekerjaan ini agar bisa melanjutkan kuliah saya tahun depan." Hening menyergap setelah Naruto menjelaskan alasannya yang lebih memilih melamar pekerjaan dibandingkan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dua pria itupun terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Naruto masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong lantai marmer dibawahnya. Sementara Sasuke masih menatap pemuda dihadapannya dalam diam. Menelisik setiap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah manis pemuda dihadapannya .

" TOUCHAN!" sebuah teriakkan khas anak kecil membuyarkan pikiran kedua pria itu. Kedua pria itu pun reflex menoleh kearah suara dari seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. Anak perempuan berusia sekitar 5 tahunan dengan ciri-ciri fisik berambut raven panjang sebahu dengan sepasang onyx yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah kacamata berframe merah. Kulit putih porselen seperti Sasuke. Naruto yakin jika gadis kecil itu adalah putri dari Sasuke melalui panggilan gadis kecil itu terhadap Sasuke dan ciri fisik yang menyerupai pria berusia 25 tahun itu. Naruto juga bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana gadis kecil itu langsung menghamburkan pelukan kearah Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mampu tulus saat melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu yang menurutnya sangat harmonis dan hangat. Bahkan pria yang sejak tadi memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itupun kini tengah tersenyum kearah gadis kecil dengan senyuman khas seorang ayah. Naruto sempat berpikir jika ia sedang melihat pria yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Benarkah pria dihadapannya ini adalah pria yang sejak tadi memasang wajah datar dihadapannya? Pria tanpa ekspresi yang terus mengintimidasi dirinya melalui tatapan? Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang terus berkelebat di kepala si blonde saat ini.

" Sara-chan,, berapa kali Baachan bilang untuk tidak berlari didalam rumah sayang." Sebuah suara lembut mencuri perhatian dari ketiga orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing. Sasuke dan gadis kecilnya yang sedang bercengkerama dan Naruto yang hanya diam sebagai penonton.

Ketiga orang itupun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Iris sapphire Naruto dapat menangkap sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka bertiga dari arah belakang Naruto. Seorang wanita yang ia yakini sebagai ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke dilihat dari ciri-cirinya saja sudah membuktikannya. Surai raven, kulit putih dan iris onyx adalah ciri khas para Uchiha diruangan ini yang Naruto tahu.

Sapphire Naruto dan onyx wanita paruh baya itu sempat bertemu sejenak. Naruto juga sempat melihat wanita paruh baya itu terkejut sejenak sebelum memasang senyum lembutnya untuk Naruto dan kembali menatap Sasuke sambil terus berjalan kearah putranya.

" Gomen Sasuke-kun, Kaasan tidak tahu jika kau sedang menerima tamu." Ujar ibu Sasuke setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping putranya. Kemudian menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut diwajah cantiknya meskipun wanita itu sudah berusia separuh abad.

" Hn." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang didapatkan wanita paruh baya itu dari putra bungsunya. Menghela napas pelan, wanita paruh baya yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu sudah terbiasa mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari suami ataupun anak-anaknya. Para Pria Uchiha dikeluarganya memang seperti itu minim ekspresi dan irit bicara.

Sementara Naruto yang sejak tadi menjadi pengamat keharmonisan keluarga itu. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya samar saat mendengar jawaban dari si bungsu Uchiha kepada ibunya itu. Sungguh anak yang tidak sopan, pikirnya.

" Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan tamu secantik dirinya pada Kaasan Suke? Apakah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya sang nyonya Uchiha itu dengan nada yang terdengar antusias. Sepasang kelereng onyx-nya menatap intens Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar. Sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki menantu pikirnya.

Sementara Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu memasang senyum canggung dengan wajah yang memerah. Hampir saja ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan sang nyonya Uchiha itu. Apa katanya?! Kekasih? Yang benar saja, apakah nyonya Uchiha itu ingin puteranya menjadi seorang gay? Tidak kah ia tahu kalau Naruto itu laki-laki?

Ditambah lagi ia harus mendengar kata cantik yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. Entah ia harus bangga atau tidak karena dikatakan cantik dari orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Bagaimanapun Naruto itu seorang pria dan kau pikir ada pria yang bangga jika dikatakan cantik. Sebagai pria ia tentu lebih suka di katakan tampan dibandingkan cantik. Tapi ia bisa berbuat apa? Mau marah pun tidak bisa karena jika ia melakukannya ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bekerja dengan gaji besar. Tak apalah ia membiarkan kedua Uchiha itu mengira dirinya seorang wanita. Karena mereka memang belum mengenal dirinya dan baru bertemu kali ini. Siapapun yang baru bertemu dengan dirinya pasti akan mengira dirinya perempuan. Selain karena wajah manisnya¬ yang dengan sangat terpaksa ia akui itu¬ juga karena tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran kebanyakan pria lainnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti wanita.

Sapphire Naruto sempat bertubrukan dengan onyx Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya. Naruto yakin jika ia melihat sebuah seringai diwajah tampan pria yang berstatus ayah seorang puteri itu. Dan entah kenapa, bagi Naruto seringai pria tampan itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimatanya.

" Kau lihat Dobe, sepertinya bukan hanya diriku saja yang mengira jika kau perempuan." Masih dengan seringai diwajahnya, Sasuke berujar dan berhasil membuat wajah pemuda manis dihadapannya semakin memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

Sementara Mikoto yang duduk disampingnya langsung menoleh kearah putera bungsunya. Menatap si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban. Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan ibunya itu pun mulai kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Dia itu pria Kaasan, dan dia bukan **kekasihku**. Dia hanya seseorang yang sedang melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi pengasuh..."

" Touchan.." Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sang puteri yang sejak tadi duduk dipangkuannya bersuara memanggil dirinya.

Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap puteri semata wayangnya. Namun yang ditangkap oleh onyx sang ayah, puterinya yang tak membalas tatapannya dan masih menatap lurus kedepan. Dimana seorang pemuda manis duduk dan membalas tatapan intens puterinya dengan canggung.

" Ada apa Sara-chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut khas seorang ayah. Nada yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi keluarganya saja. Sang puteri yang dipanggil pun mendongak menatap sang ayah dengan onyx yang serupa dengan ayahnya yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata berframe merah. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Sasuke memang melihat onyx sang puteri yang berbinar senang. Sasuke juga melihat sebuah senyuman diwajah cantik gadis kecilnya itu dan mampu membuat dirinya mengernyit bingung.

" Apakah Kakak yang cantik itu kaachan untuk Sara?"

" EHH?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLLA Minna-san ^^**

 **Apa kabar kalian selama sebulan ini?**

 **Viz datang dengan fict baru dan ini beneran fict BL pertama Viz,**

 **Selama ini Viz Cuma reader fict BL dan ga punya nyali buat bikin fict BL,, tapi setelah ngumpulin keberanian, akhirnya Viz coba buat bikin fict BL.. dan…**

 **Voila,, jadilah fict Gaje ini,**

 **Gimana menurut readers sekalian?**

 **Kalau masih banyak kekurangan tolong jangan sungkan buat kasih tau Viz di kolom review ataupun PM,. Karena saran dan kritik dari kalian sangat berharga buat VIz^^**

 **Dan buat readers yg nunggu kelanjutan fict BE BRAVE harap bersabar karena masih dalam proses pembuatan dan baru selesai sekitar 90%. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan baru bisa di update (~.^)**

 **Oh ya,, Viz kasih spoilernya juga lho buat next chapter! Dan akan di lanjut jika mendapat respon positif dari readers tercintahh.. :-***

 **Semoga kalian suka ^o^**

#spoiler

" Tolong awasi anak itu selama aku pergi."

" Anda sudah pulang? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda dan Sara-chan."

" Kaachan mau kemana?"

" Maaf Sara-chan tapi Naru-nii juga punya rumah yang harus Naru-nii urus."

" POKOKNYA KAACHAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!"

" Tinggalah disini!"

See you next chap (~.^)

 **#WeDoCare** **AboutSN**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

" Apakah kakak yang cantik itu Kaachan untuk Sara?"

Dua Uchiha dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada satu-satunya gadis kecil yang juga bermarga Uchiha. Sementara gadis kecil yang dipandangi oleh ke dua keluarganya itu hanya menampilkan cengiran khas anak kecil.

" Kakak yang cantik itu, Kaachan untuk Sara kan Touchan?" masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah cantik khas anak kecilnya, Sarada kembali bertanya kepada sang ayah yang masih terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Terlalu syok mungkin dengan pertanyaan polos dari puterinya itu.

" Ehh?"sementara pemuda manis yang duduk diseberang keluarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya. Karena otaknya saat ini masih memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis kecil dihadapannya. Terlebih lagi saat Jari telunjuk mungil gadis kecil itu menunjuk kearahnya. Membuatnya harus kembali berpikir keras apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Cantik? Kaachan? Dan telunjuk yang mengarah kepadanya? Apa maksud dari semua itu? Ia sendiri tidak tahu hal buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya. Sempat terpikir oleh pemuda manis itu jika sejak awal ia sudah salah melamar pekerjaan ke tempat ini. Kenapa juga ia harus terlibat dengan para Uchiha yang merepotkan seperti ini? Jika saja ia tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia lari dari apartement mewah ini.

" Bukan sayang, kakak yang manis itu sedang melamar pekerjaan disini." Nyonya uchiha adalah orang pertama yang tersadar dari rasa terkejut atas pertanyaan polos cucunya itu. Sekaligus menyadarkan kembali kedua pria yang berada diruangan itu dari keterkejutan yang sama.

Kedua pria itu pun menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya tersebut dan menatap nyonya Uchiha itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sasuke yang menatap ibunya dengan tatapan terima kasih karena sudah membantunya memberi penjelasan kepada puterinya. Dan Naruto yang menatap nyonya Uchiha dengan kernyitan didahinya karena panggilan yang diberikan wanita paruh baya itu kepadanya.

Apa tadi katanya? Kakak yang manis? Setelah tadi mengatakan dirinya cantik sekarang wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan dirinya manis. Entah sebutan apalagi yang akan diberikan nyonya Uchiha itu kepadanya nanti. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu jika melamar pekerjaan seperti ini saja akan sangat melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kepada ketiga Uchiha dihadapannya ini bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan berhenti memanggilnya nona, cantik,manis dan terlebih lagi Kaachan. Apa-apaan itu dengan semua panggilan yang diberikan para Uchiha dihadapannya ini? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya sangat kesal tapi ia hanya bisa menyimpan semua kekesalannya itu didalam hatinya saja demi kelancarannya mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Ia sudah datang sejauh ini dan tidak akan mundur lagi demi mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

" Tapi.. Sara ingin kakak yang cantik itu menjadi Kaachan Sara." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada satu-satunya gadis kecil yang masih duduk dipangkuan ayahnya. Begitu pula kedua Uchiha dewasa yang kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil berkacamata yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan sendu dari dua Uchiha dewasa itu. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan sendu yang mereka layangkan pada gadis kecil itu. Naruto menatap ketiga Uchiha dihadapannya bergantian. Mulai dari nyonya Uchiha yang menatap cucunya dengan tatapan sendu dan gurat kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya meskipun usianya yang tidak muda lagi. Kemudian menatap Sasuke yang yang juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak nyaman melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah pria itu.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis kecil yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu pasti pasti merasa kecewa saat ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara dan menghibur gadis kecil itu. Tapi semuanya kembali tertelan ditenggorokannya saat ia menyadari posisi dirinya saat ini yang tak lain hanya lah orang asing. Dan ia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga mereka.

" Ano.. bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku diterima bekerja atau tidak?" Naruto hanya mampu merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sederet kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tidakkah mulutnya itu sadar akan situasi dan kondisi saat ini. Bagaimana jika mereka menganggap dirinya lancang? Sudah bisa dipastikan kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu melayang begitu saja. Batinnya mengerang frustrasi.

Sementara yang menjadi objek dalam pikiran Naruto itu langsung menoleh kearah Naruto. Menatap pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Naruto semakin gugup dan gelisah. Apakah ia sudah salah bicara? Pikirnya.

" Tentu saja kau diterima bekerja disini. Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto menjawab sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah puteranya. Sasuke balas menatap ibunya dengan kernyitan didahinya. Ibunya sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan tanpa bertanya kepadanya terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin protes tentang hal itu kepada ibunya sebelum niatnya surut saat melihat tatapan ibunya yang serius itu. Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas pelan dan kemudian memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemuda blonde dihadapannya.

" Baiklah kau diterima dan bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi. Jam 7 pagi kau sudah harus berada disini untuk mempersiapkan semua keperluan Sarada." Ujar Sasuke sekaligus menjelaskan pekerjaan yang harus Naruto lakukan. Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun tersenyum cerah dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang disambut baik oleh Sasuke sehingga mereka kini saling berjabatan tangan.

" Arigatou Gozaimasu Uchiha-san. Saya berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik dan tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum diwajahnya sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gumaman " Hn" khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto pun beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan membungkuk hormat kearah Ibu dan anak dihadapannya hendak berpamitan pulang.

" Kalau begitu saya pamit untuk pulang dan akan kembali besok pagi sesuai dengan yang anda katakan." Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia merasakan ujung kemeja yang ditarik dan sebuah suara yang sangat lirih memanggilnya.

" Kaachan.." Naruto menunduk dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil bersurai raven yang tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang onyx yang berlinangan airmata. Naruto menghela napas pelan saat mendengar panggilan dari gadis kecil itu untuknya.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itupun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bermarga Uchiha itu. Menunjukkan senyumannya untuk menenangkan gadis kecil yang ia yakini sedang menahan tangisnya.

" Kita belum berkenalan kan?" Senyuman manis masih terukir diwajah manis pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu kecil Sarada dengan lembut. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda manis yang dipanggilnya 'Kaachan' itu.

" Nama kakak Uzumaki Naruto dan panggil saja kakak dengan Naru-nii. Boleh Naru-nii tahu nama gadis manis seperti mu?" Senyuman diwajah manis Naruto seolah enggan untuk pergi dari wajah manisnya.

" Uchiha Sarada desu, Kaachan." Sahut Sarada dengan antusias dan juga senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto hanya meringis saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan gadis kecil itu kepadanya. Kenapa gadis itu masih memanggilnya kaachan? Naruto yakin jika ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik dan benar. Ia juga bahkan sudah meminta gadis itu untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Naru-nii' tapi Sarada tetap saja memanggilnya 'Kaachan'.

Sementara itu, dua Uchiha dewasa yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama, hanya memandang interaksi pemuda manis dan gadis kecil itu dalam diam. Mereka bahkan sempat terkejut melihat putri dan cucunya tersenyum lepas dihadapan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Padahal biasanya gadis kecil mereka itu sangat sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Sarada lebih cenderung menjadi anak pendiam saat ada orang asing didekatnya. Tapi saat ini gadis itu tengah tersenyum dan membalas setiap pertanyaan dari pemuda yang akan menjadi pengasuhnya itu dengan antusias. Seolah-olah pemuda itu bukan orang asing baginya. Terlebih lagi panggilan yang diberikan gadis kecil itu kepada Naruto membuat mereka terdiam membatu.

" Err.. Sara-chan. Lebih baik memanggil kakak dengan Naru-nii saja ne?" Pinta Naruto dengan senyum canggungnya.

" Tidak mau,, Sara mau memanggil kakak Kaachan saja." Naruto kembali meringis saat mendapatkan penolakan dari gadis kecil itu. Terlebih lagi gadis kecil itu memasang ekspresi cemberutnya membuat Naruto gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya tapi ia tahan. Pemuda itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dua Uchiha lainnya yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan meminta bantuan. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia dipanggil Kaachan oleh Sarada? Bagaimanapun ia itu laki-laki.

Uchiha Mikoto hanya meringis saat mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya. Naruto yang melihat tatapan datar dari Sasuke pun hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sasuke-teme itu pikirkan? Kenapa pria itu diam saja dan tidak membantunya? Apa pria itu tidak keberatan jika puterinya memanggil dirinya kaachan?

Mikoto kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tidak tega juga dia melihat pemuda manis itu yang masih melayangkan tatapan memohon kearah puteranya dan diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Mikoto bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu seperti ingin menangis.

" Kaachan, sekarang temani Sara bermain ne?" Mikoto kembali menutup mulutnya saat mendengar cucunya berujar dengan riang kearah Naruto.

" Ta-tapi Sara-chan?" Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat gadis kecil dihadapannya ini mulai menarik tangannya. Ia bisa saja melepaskan pegangan Sarada dari tangannya tapi ia tidak tega melakukannya. Terlebih lagi saat melihat wajah ceria gadis kecil itu dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat gadis kecil itu kecewa seperti tadi. Naruto pun kembali menatap dua Uchiha dewasa dihadapannya.

" Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan. Kau temani saja Sarada bermain ne." Ujar Mikoto dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Naruto pun mengangguk pelan kearah wanita paruh baya itu. Melirik kearah Sasuke sebentar sebelum lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Sarada. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti gadis kecil yang masih menarik lengannya itu meninggalkan kedua Uchiha yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

Uchiha Mikoto dan Sasuke menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam. Hingga mereka benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, saat gadis kecil dan pengasuhnya menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar puteri dan cucu mereka.

" Sepertinya Sarada sangat menyukai pemuda itu." Hanya sebuah helaan napas dari sang putera bungsu yang didapatkan oleh Mikoto atas perkataannya barusan.

" Bukankah bagus jika Sarada menyukai pengasuhnya itu? Kau bisa tenang karena tidak harus mengganti pengasuh seminggu sekali." Tambahnya sambil meringis saat mengingat kembali para pengasuh Sarada sebelumnya. Cucunya itu sangat pemilih dengan siapa saja orang-orang yang boleh dekat dengannya. Dan jika ia tidak suka maka ia akan langsung mengutarakannya dan Sasuke sebagai ayahnya selalu menuruti keinginan anaknya itu. Sebenarnya sifat Sarada tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat ayahnya. Pemilih dalam bergaul dan sulit menerima orang baru disekitarnya. Pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri.

" Entahlah Kaasan." Sahut Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Kemudian menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

" Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu Sasuke-kun. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti? Kau memerlukan seseorang yang bisa mengurus dirimu dan Sarada. Apakah tidak ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu?" Ujar Mikoto menatap puteranya dengan antusias saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sasuke menjauhkan lengannya yang tadi menutup matanya. Membuka kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan sepasang permata onyx. Balas menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan bosan.

" Tidak ada." Sahut Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada yang sama datarnya. Mikoto hanya menghela napas saat mendengar jawaban dari puteranya. Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya sebelum kembali bersuara.

" Aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai Kaasan." Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya." Kaasan.." Serunya menoleh kearah sang ibu. Sang ibu yang dipanggil pun mendongak menatap puteranya yang sedang berdiri di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

" Tolong awasi anak itu selama aku pergi." Pintanya kepada sang ibu yang dibalas oleh senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke-kun. Kaasan akan mengurus semuanya untukmu." Sahut sang ibu dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Mikoto masih memasang senyumnya saat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Setelah sang anak benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, senyum diwajah Mikoto semakin merekah hingga matanya menyipit.

" Kaasan akan mencarikan istri untukmu dan ibu untuk Sara-chan." Gumam Mikoto masih mempertahankan senyum penuh arti diwajahnya.

Wanita paruh baya itupun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu apartement puteranya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tangga dan kemudian menaiki anak tangga tersebut dengan langkah anggun menuju lantai dua. Dimana kamar putera dan cucunya berada. Langkahnya terhenti disebuah pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Sepasang Onyx teduhnya menatap kedalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar cucunya itu. Tatapannya menghangat saat melihat pemandangan didalam kamar cucunya itu. Senyum lembut merekah diwajah nyonya Uchiha itu saat melihat dua orang yang saling bercengkerama di dalam kamar cucunya. Terlebih lagi saat melihat senyum dan tawa lepas dari cucu semata wayangnya itu.

" Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik bermain ne?" wanita paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Dua orang yang sedang bercengkerama itu pun menolehkan kepala mereka kearah suara lembut itu berasal.

" BAACHAN!" Sarada yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya pun langsung melompat turun dan berlari menghampiri neneknya dan menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukan sang nenek. Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu. Naruto yang tadi duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sarada pun turun dan kemudian berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Membungkuk hormat kearah wanita paruh baya itu dan dibalas senyum lembut dari Mikoto.

" Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu Uchiha-san?" tawar Naruto kepada Mikoto. Ia pikir wanita paruh baya itu memerlukan bantuannya.

" Kau tidak perlu se formal itu kepada Basan Naru-chan." Mikoto berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan Sarada yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Kau sendiri tahu semua penghuni apartement ini adalah Uchiha. Jadi panggil saja bibi Basan ne?" lanjutnya setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu.

" Ha'i Basan." Menganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda manis itupun menyanggupi perkataan Mikoto. Sarada langsung saja memeluk kaki pemuda manis itu membuat Naruto meringis menerima perlakuan gadis kecil itu. Tangan tannya pun bergerak mengelus surai raven gadis kecil itu membuat Sarada tersenyum senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Nyonya Uchiha yang melihat hal itu juga ikut tersenyum kearah mereka.

' _Benar-benar seperti ibu dan anak'_ batin Mikoto tersenyum haru.

" Jadi, apa Basan membutuhkan bantuan Naru ?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Mikoto mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Basan harus segera pulang ke rumah utama, jadi bisakah Naru-chan membantu basan menjaga Sara-chan hingga Sasuke pulang?" sahut Mikoto yang kemudian meminta bantuan kepada pemuda manis itu.

" Tapi,, apa tidak apa-apa Basan meninggalkan Naru dengan Sarada berdua di apartemen ini? Tidak kah Basan mencurigaiku akan melakukan hal buruk kepada Sarada? Bagaimana kalau aku bukan orang baik?" Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari pemuda manis dihadapannya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu sudah berpikir terlalu jauh tentang dirinya.

" Basan percaya kau anak yang baik Naru-chan. Dan kau bukan orang yang akan melakukan semua hal itu." Tangan wanita paruh baya itu berada dipundak Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat khas seorang ibu. Membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan hangat. Semua pikiran negatif yang sempat melintas dipikirannya pun lenyap tak berbekas. Setidaknya, dua wanita yang berada didekatnya ini mau menerima dirinya dan percaya kepadanya. Sementara untuk Uchiha Sasuke ia masih ragu jika pria itu sudah mempercayai dirinya untuk menjaga puterinya.

" Kalau begitu, Basan pulang dulu ne." Ujar Mikoto kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat sang cucu." Nee Sara-chan. Baachan harus pulang, Sara-chan harus baik-baik dengan Naru-nii ne." Lanjutnya menasihati sang cucu. Sarada mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum kearah neneknya.

" Baiklah sepertinya Basan harus segera pergi." Mikoto berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" Biar kami antar hingga keluar." Tawar Naruto.

" Tidak perlu, kalian lanjutkan saja bermainnya." Sahut Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya dan kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi.

" Jaa ne Baachan." Sarada berseru riang sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sang nenek yang juga membalas melambaikan tangan kearah cucunya hingga menghilang dari balik pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sarada diruangan itu.

" Nee Sara-chan." Seru Naruto memanggil Sarada yang masih setia menatap pintu kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu pun mendongak menatap Naruto dengan sepasang onyx bulat yang besar." Mau melanjutkan bermain lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sarada yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" Ne Kaachan." Serunya riang kemudian menaiki ranjangnya dan kembali memainkan beberapa boneka yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya itu. Naruto hanya meringis melihatnya, belum terbiasa dengan panggilan yang gadis kecil itu tujukan kepadanya. Ia pun kemudian mendudukan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur mengamati gadis kecil itu memainkan bonekanya. Sesekali menanggapi setiap gadis kecil itu mengajaknya bermain. Tersenyum tulus saat melihat wajah ceria Sarada.

" Nee Sara-chan." Serunya meminta atensi dari gadis kecil yang masih asyik bermain dengan mainannya. Sarada hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto sebagai jawaban.

" Kenapa Sara-chan memanggil Naru-nii Kaachan dan bukan Naru-nii saja?" Tanya pemuda manis itu tanpa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Sarada menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan sepasang onyx bulatnya yang polos.

" Karena kakak cantik. Sara selalu ingin punya Kaachan yang cantik seperti kakak." Jawab Sarada dengan senyum sumringah dan wajah polosnya. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mampu memasang senyum canggungnya. Tidak menyangka jika gadis kecil itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban seperti itu. Dan sampai kapan ia akan terus dipuji cantik seperti itu? Batinnya frustrasi.

" Err.. Sara-chan. Tapi Naru-nii ini laki-laki dan Naru-nii ini tampan bukannya cantik." Berusaha melembutkan nadanya sambil berharap gadis kecil itu akan mengerti kali ini. Sarada menelengkan kepalanya menatap lekat pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Tapi kakak cantik, dan Sara suka memanggil kakak Kaachan." Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. Sudah lah. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membiasakan dirinya dengan panggilan itu. Lagipula, asalkan gadis kecil itu bahagia bukankah itu sudah cukup baginya.

Naruto pun kembali menemani Sarada bermain tanpa bertanya apapun lagi mengenai panggilan barunya itu. Sesekali ia menanggapi dan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada mengenai dirinya. Senyum dan tawa juga ikut menghiasi kebersamaan mereka.

.

The Nanny

.

Naruto menatap jam yang berada diatas dinding. Kemudian menatap kembali meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa jenis masakan yang baru saja ia buat. Sebentar lagi waktunya jam makan malam dan Naruto sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke dan Sarada.

Menghela napas panjang dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan. Menatap kembali masakan yang masih mengepulkan asap karena belum lama ia membuatnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam dan Sasuke belum juga pulang. Sementara Sarada sedang tertidur karena terlalu lelah bermain. Dan sekarang ia sendiri disini tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bosan menunggu dan tidak melakukan apapun membuat pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat apartement ini. Melihat betapa mewahnya apartement yang memiliki 4 kamar dengan setiap kamar yang memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan ruang makan memiliki ukuran yang luas. Design minimalis membuat apartemen mewah ini terlihat elegan.

Iris sapphire Naruto menatap setiap pigura yang terdapat didinding yang terdiri dari beberapa lukisan dan foto keluarga. Foto Sarada lebih mendominasi dibandingkan yang lainnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah figura besar yang berada diruang keluarga. Sebuah foto keluarga yang terdiri atas 5 orang. Tiga orang pria dan dua orang wanita yang salah satunya seorang gadis kecil yang ia ketahui sebagai Sarada. Wanita yang satunya lagi juga ia mengenalnya sebagai nenek Sarada yaitu Mikoto yang sedang duduk disamping seorang pria paruh baya dan Sarada duduk dipangkuan pria paruh baya yang Naruto yakini sebagai kakek Sarada. Disamping kanan tepatnya disamping Mikoto berdiri Sasuke yang merupakan ayah Sarada. Dan disamping kepala keluarga Uchiha berdiri seorang pria yang hampir serupa dengan Sasuke namun memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat rendah. Diwajahnya juga terdapat sebuah garis yang menyerupai keriput, Naruto nyaris tertawa melihat pria yang sepertinya masih muda itu tapi sudah memiliki keriput. Tapi tunggu dulu! Sepertinya wajah pria itu cukup familiar.

" Ahh, Bukankah dia itu aktor terkenal?" Gumam Naruto bermonolog seorang diri.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan foto keluarga Uchiha itu." Sepertinya ada yang kurang?" Gumam Naruto lirih menatap lekat photo berukuran besar itu. Kemudian ia pun melihat kembali beberapa figura yang terpajang diatas bufet televisi. Benar. Disetiap foto yang terpajang tidak ada potret ibu Sarada. Semua foto yang ada disini hanya foto Sasuke dan Sarada ataupun keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. Sebenarnya kemana foto-foto yang memuat potret ibu Sarada? Apakah karena hal itu Sarada sampai memanggilnya Kaachan? Gadis kecil itu pasti tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ibunya. Bahkan Sarada tidak pernah mengungkit soal ibunya saat mereka bermain sambil mengobrol untuk mengakrabkan diri tadi.

" Pantas saja." Lirih Naruto menatap sendu sebuah figura kecil yang memasang potret gadis kecil bersurai raven dan beriris onyx yang dibingkai oleh sebuah kacamata.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara bariton menyapa pendengarannya. Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sepasang onyx yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Anda sudah pulang? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda dan Sara-chan." bukannya menjawab Naruto balik bertanya kepada pria yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

" Hn. Dimana Sarada?" Ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang berada dihadapan Naruto. Sementara pemuda manis itu masih berdiri ditempatnya.

" Sarada sedang tertidur dikamarnya, sepertinya ia terlalu lelah bermain." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar antusias saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Naruto mengingat kembali saat-saat dirinya menemani Sarada bermain dan itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Sasuke sempat tertegun sejenak saat melihat senyum diwajah manis Naruto sebelum berdeham pelan untuk kembali bersuara.

" Lalu. Dimana Kaasan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi karena merasa sedikit heran melihat apartemen-nya yang sepi. Dan setahunya ia meminta sang ibu tetap berada diapartemennya ini untuk mengawasi pengasuh puterinya yang baru. Tapi yang ia dapati saat kembali ke apartemennya hanya pemuda manis saja.

" Basan pulang ke rumah utama tidak lama setelah anda pergi Uchiha-san." Jawab Naruto

" Basan?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat pemuda manis dihadapannya memanggil sang ibu dengan sebutan 'Basan'. Sedekat itukah mereka? Pikirnya.

" Ah, maksudku Mikoto -san. Uchiha-san." Sahut Naruto meralat panggilannya terhadap ibu dari pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

" Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini?" Naruto merasa dirinya seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi. Karena sejak tadi, duda dengan satu puteri ini terus saja memberinya pertanyaan.

" Saya menunggu anda pulang Uchiha-san, karena saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sarada sendiri di apartement. Dan karena anda sudah pulang maka saya juga pamit untuk pulang." Jawabnya dan hendak berjalan keluar apartemen saat mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke.

" Kaachan mau kemana?" Langkah yang baru berjumlah tiga itupun terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara khas anak kecil yang ia kenal tertangkap telinganya.

Membalikkan tubuhnya kearah suara itu berasal dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang tidak lain Sarada berjalan menuruni tangga terakhir. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Gadis kecil itu bahkan sesekali menggosok matanya yang masih terasa berat karena baru bangun tidur. Kacamata yang sering digunakannya pun sudah ditanggalkannya dan sepertinya gadis kecil itu langsung turun dari kamarnya tanpa mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

" Kau sudah bangun Sara-chan?" Sang ayah yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa pun kini sudah beranjak dan mendekati sang puteri yang masih berdiri dibawah tangga. Sarada menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

" Touchan." Serunya yang disambut oleh sang ayah yang langsung meraup tubuh kecil puterinya kedalam gendongannya. Mencium kedua pipi puteri kecilnya seolah sedang melampiaskan rindunya. Sarada hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari sang ayah.

" Kalau begitu saya permisi." Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang keluarga itu. Sarada yang melihatnya langsung menggeliat dari gendongan ayahnya meminta untuk diturunkan.

" KAACHAN!" teriak Sarada sambil berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah keluar ruangan itu. Naruto baru saja hendak mengenakan sepatunya namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan beban dikakinya. Naruto menunduk dan melihat Sarada yang tengah memeluk kaki kanannya dengan onyx yang sudah berlinangan airmata.

" Kaachan mau kemana?" Tanya Sarada dengan suara yang bergetar hendak menangis. Naruto pun kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada.

" Naru-nii harus pulang dulu Sara-chan. Besok kita akan bermain bersama lagi ne." Senyum ia tunjukkan kepada gadis kecil itu dan tangannya bergerak membelai surai raven Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan airmata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

" Kaachan tidak boleh pergi. Kaachan harus tetap disini bersama Sara." Isakkan kecil pun lolos dari bibir Sarada. Menghela napas pelan dan tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya. Tangannya masih setia membelai surai raven gadis kecil itu.

" Maaf Sara-chan tapi Naru-nii juga punya rumah yang harus Naru-nii urus." tatapan meminta pengertian pun dilayangkannya kepada Sarada. Sambil berharap gadis kecil dihadapannya ini akan mengerti.

" Tidak mau. Kaachan tidak boleh pergi dan meninggalkan Sarada sendiri." Menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Sarada juga bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sarada. Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria dewasa yang masih terdiam terpaku dibelakang mereka. Melayangakan tatapan meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke yang sedikit tersentak saat onyx-nya yang sejak tadi menatap punggung puterinya kini bertemu dengan sapphire Naruto. Dan hal itu juga tak luput dari pandangan Naruto. Pemuda manis itu mengira jika Sasuke sedang melamun tadi dan tidak menyadari tatapannya.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya karena mendapat tatapan memohon dari Naruto. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat kearah puteri dan pengasuhnya itu. Menarik Sarada agar sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

" Biarkan Naru-nii pulang, besok kau juga akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Lagi pula disini ada Touchan sayang." Ujar Sasuke lembut kepada puterinya yang masih memberontak tidak ingin dijauhkan dari Naruto.

" POKOKNYA KAACHAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!"

Sarada langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Memeluk pemuda manis itu erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya. Lengan kecilnya melingkar di leher Naruto yang masih berjongkok dengan erat. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir terjatuh kebelakang saat tubuhnya diterjang oleh gadis kecil itu.

Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam mematung. Pria itu masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menatap tidak percaya apa yang saat ini sedang puterinya itu lakukan. Bahkan puteri kecilnya itu saat ini tengah menangis dalam pelukan Naruto yang notabene adalah orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat puteri kecilnya menangis seperti itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak yang menyusup didadanya. Apakah ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah? Padahal ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin melakukan yang terbaik untuk puterinya itu. Berharap kehadirannya saja sudah cukup untuk Sarada. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Puterinya masih memerlukan sosok seseorang lagi dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang tidak bisa ia berikan. Sosok yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam bersama masa lalunya. Dan puterinya menganggap sosok itu ada pada diri pemuda manis dihadapannya. Pemuda yang saat ini ditangisi puterinya. Pemuda yang sedang dipeluk erat puterinya. Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Merutuki diri yang tidak mampu memberi kasih sayang dan keluarga yang seutuhnya.

" Nee.. Sara-chan anak pintar kan?" Sebuah anggukan pelan dirasakan Naruto sebagai jawaban dari gadis kecil yang terus saja memeluknya. Tangan tan-nya membelai punggung kecil dengan lembut untuk menenangkan gadis kecil yang masih saja terisak dipelukannya.

" Anak pintar harus mendengar kata Touchan-nya ne. Naru-nii hanya pulang ke rumah saja dan besok akan kembali lagi untuk menemani Sara-chan bermain." Tangannya masih membelai punggung kecil Sarada. Sebuah senyum tulus terbit diwajahnya meskipun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sarada.

" Jadi. Sara-chan baik-baik lah bersama Touchan mu ne." Lanjutnya dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sarada. Membuat pemuda manis itu hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Kenapa gadis kecil ini keras kepala sekali? Pikirnya meraung frustrasi.

Naruto baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bersuara. Namun mulutnya kembali terkatup saat sebuah suara bariton lainnya terdengar.

" Tinggallah disini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viz back sama chap 2.. ^^**

 **Gimana pendapat minna-san sama chap 2? Makin Gaje kah?**

 **Viz benar-benar terharu melihat respon dari readers sekalian *ambiltisu**

 **Viz ga nyangka kalo fict BL pertama Viz bakal dapat respon sangat baik seperti sekarang, padahal Viz ga berharap terlalu banyak dari fict ini. Cukup ada yang mau baca aja dan ninggalin sedikit jejak Viz udah seneng.**

 **Huweeeeeee.. Viz bener-bener terharu...** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ**

 **Oia di kolom review banyak yg nanya apakah akan ada mpreg? Gomen Viz masih belum kepikiran sejauh itu, tapi bisa dipertimbangkan untuk kedepannya.**

 **Dan pemilihan anak Sasuke banyak yang kurang suka karena Viz milih Sarada bukan Menma? Karena di fict ini kan ceritanya anak Sasuke jd ya Viz pilih Sarada dan kalau anak SasuNaru viz ga bakal berpikir dua kali buat milih Menma.**

 **Gomen kalau masih ada yang kurang berkenan dengan pemilihan anak Sasuke disini *bow**

 **Viz bener-bener mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH dari hati Viz yang terdalam buat yang udah baca, review, fav, ataupun follow fict gaje buatan Viz ini.**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU *bow**

 **Dan buat readers setia yang masih mau baca fict ini. Viz kasih spoiler chapter 3 buat kalian. Enjoy it.**

 **#Next chapter**

" Nee Sara-chan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika Naru-nii mengenakan benda ini?"

" Jichan, hidungmu berdarah."

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" Sasuke-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Hn."

" Hidungmu berdarah Sasuke."

" Bukankah Naru-chan itu sangat manis. Bagaimana kalau dia untukku saja?"

" Dia itu straight bukan gay sepertimu. Selain itu kau harus menghadapi Sarada terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya."

" Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya menjadi gay."

 **.**

 **See you next chap**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSN**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** sebelumnya Viz mau kasih tahu kalau mulai dari chap 3 dan seterusnya akan ada perubahan mengenai umur Sasuke dari 25 tahun jadi 29 tahun. Dan mungkin jadinya fict ini akan ada sedikit unsur pedopil, so harap dimaklum.

Viz juga mau ngucapin special thanks buat **Prefecsius Highmore,** yang udah ngasih masukan buat Viz.

Gomen… sepertinya waktu buat fict ini, otak kanan sama otak kiri Viz ga sinkron deh kayanya. Dan sepertinya Viz terlalu mengikuti imajinasi daripada logika dan jadinya begini deh. Sekali lagi Viz ucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak karena memang review seperti senpai **Prefecsius Highmore** yang Viz butuhkan. ^^

.

Udah gitu aja ^^

 **THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

.

Langkah kakinya terasa ringan menyusuri ruangan dengan cahaya yang temaram. Seolah tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan malam. Sepasang onyx miliknya masih mampu melihat dengan jelas meskipun ruangan megah itu minim cahaya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat menatap bayangan kecil yang berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih yang tertutup rapat. Menelisik dan meyakinkan apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan sepasang onyx yang berkilat tajam. Berjalan mendekat saat bayangan kecil itu semakin jelas dimatanya.

" Sarada?" Serunya kemudian bersimpuh untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bayangan kecil itu." Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?" Lanjutnya membelai surai raven sebahu yang identik dengannya.

" Touchan.." Balas bayangan itu yang merupakan seorang gadis kecil. Menatap sang ayah dengan sepasang onyx yang serupa dengan ayahnya.

" Ada apa sayang? Kenapa Sara-chan tidak tidur?" Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup lembut pipi gembil puterinya.

" Sara terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi Touchan." Jawab Sarada masih memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih dipelukannya. Onyx bulat besar yang biasa tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata itu kini terpampang jelas tanpa penghalang.

" Lalu? Sedang apa anak kesayangan Touchan disini huh?" Mencubit pelan pipi gembil Sarada dengan gemas. Senyum simpul terbit diwajah Sasuke melihat puterinya yang jelas masih terlihat mengantuk.

" Sara ingin tidur dengan kaachan." Menguap lebar dan kemudian mengusap mata mengantuknya dengan punggung tangan kecilnya. Sasuke hanya menatap dalam diam puteri semata wayangnya itu.

" Tapi Naru-nii sudah tidur sayang, Sara-chan tidak boleh mengganggunya." Ujarnya lembut memberi pengertian sebisanya kepada sang puteri." Bagaimana kalau tidur dengan Touchan saja ne?" Lanjut Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang puteri yang sedang menahan kantuknya. Sarada hanya mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di leher Sasuke. Dengan mudahnya Sasuke meraup tubuh Sarada ke dalam gendongannya. Sarada kemudian menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan sang ayah dengan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kekar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih terus melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Iris onyx-nya melirik Sarada yang tengah berusaha keras menahan kantuk. Tersenyum geli saat melihat kelopak mata puterinya itu membuka dan menutup seperti sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak tertidur.

" Sara-chan." Serunya memanggil nama sang puteri.

" Ne Touchan?" Sahut Sarada mendongak untuk menatap sang ayah dengan wajah mengantuknya.

" Kenapa Sara-chan memanggil Naru-nii Kaachan?" Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang knop pintu kamarnya dan kemudian membukanya. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarnya yang minim cahaya dan hanya lampu meja dikedua sisi tempat tidurnya saja lah yang menyala.

" Karena Naru-nii cantik. Dan Sarada ingin punya kaachan yang cantik dan baik seperti Naru-nii." Sasuke membaringkan tubuh kecil puterinya keatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Sasuke pun kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidurnya.

" Tapi Naru-nii itu laki-laki sayang. Dan masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari Naru-nii. Sara-chan mau Touchan carikan wanita yang lebih cantik dari Naru-nii?" Gelengan kepala lemah menjadi sahutan dari kalimat panjang yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan.

" Sara hanya ingin Naru-nii." Jawabnya sebelum memejamkan matanya karena sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Suara dengkuran halus dari gadis kecil itu pun terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh sang puteri hingga sebatas dada. Tangannya bergerak membelai surai raven puterinya. Gerakan yang pelan dan lembut karena tidak ingin membuat puterinya kembali terbangun.

" Maafkan Touchan sayang." Gumamnya menatap sendu kearah puterinya dibalik cahaya yang temaram." Touchan tidak dapat memberikan apa yang kau inginkan." Lanjutnya mengecup sayang kening Sarada.

" Oyasumi Sarada." Kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir pria berusia 29 tahun itu sebelum ikut terlelap bersama sang puteri disampingnya. Berkelana ke alam mimpi dan berharap melupakan segala kemelut hidupnya.

.

. The Nanny ; KAACHAN?.

.

Pagi ini Naruto sudah memulai aktivitasnya sebagai babysitter. Mulai dari memandikan Sarada, membantu gadis kecil itu mengenakan seragam TK-nya hingga menyiapkan keperluan sekolahnya. Dan saat ini Naruto sedang merapikan penampilan Sarada.

" Selesai." Ujar Naruto tersenyum puas setelah menata surai raven gadis kecil itu hingga rapi. Sarada pun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto. Tersenyum puas saat melihat surai raven kesayangannya sudah tertata rapi.

" Nah sekarang, kita turun dan sarapan bersama ne." Ujar Naruto lagi dan kemudian menuntun lengan kecil Sarada untuk melangkah bersamanya.

Merekapun berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari kamar bernuansa _babyblue_ itu. Keduanya masih memasang senyuman saat berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Hingga mereka sudah berada ditangga dan hendak menuruni tangga itu, Sarada menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

" Ada apa Sara-chan?" Tanyanya menatap lekat Sarada yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya itu.

" Kaachan turun saja dulu. Sara harus mengambil barang Sara yang tertinggal." Jawab Sarada melepaskan tautan tangannya pada tangan Naruto dan kemudian berlari ke arah kamarnya. Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga satu persatu hingga menginjakkan kakinya di lantai marmer. Berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang berada disana. Seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai pemilik apartement mewah ini sekaligus bos-nya.

Naruto berjalan semakin ke dalam mendekati pria dewasa yang tengah melakukan sesuatu dibalik counter. Pria yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke itu kemudian membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Anda yang membuat itu semua Uchiha-san?" Naruto berjalan mendekat untuk membantu Sasuke yang sedang membawa 3 piring yang berisi pancake. Mengambil 2 piring dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja yang menyerupai mini bar.

" Anda bisa menyuruhku membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian." Lanjutnya setelah membantu Sasuke menyiapkan sarapan mereka bertiga di meja.

" Aku mempekerjakanmu untuk mengurus puteriku bukan melakukan hal lain selain itu." Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Naruto dan kemudian berujar dengan nada yang dingin.

" Tapi saya sama sekali tidak keberatan Uchiha-san." Sahut Naruto berusaha bicara sesopan mungkin. Meskipun nyalinya sedikit menciut saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan nada yang dingin dari pria dewasa dihadapannya itu.

" Dan akulah yang keberatan Dobe. Karena aku dan Sarada tidak terbiasa memakan masakan orang lain." Ujar Sasuke tenang dan mulai duduk ditempatnya. Tanpa menyadari alis pemuda dihadapannya yang berkedut kesal karena mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

" Sumimasen Uchiha-san. Tapi bisakah anda tidak memanggilku 'dobe', karena saya mempunyai nama dan anda sudah tahu dengan jelas nama saya." Naruto hanya merasa sedikit kesal saat ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu seenaknya saja memanggilnya 'Dobe'. Padahal ia yakin tidak sebodoh itu karena disekolah ia termasuk peringkat 5 besar dan itu merupakan sebuah prestasi baginya. Tapi pria dewasa dihadapannya ini malah mengatainya 'dobe'. Jelas saja jika dirinya tidak terima.

" Hal itu juga berlaku padamu." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada yang sama datarnya.

" Maksud anda Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tidak mengerti. Dan sepasang sapphire bulat Naruto yang menatap polos kearah Sasuke. Membuat duda beranak satu itu hampir tersedak jus tomat yang sedang diminumnya.

" Berhenti bersikap formal kepadaku, panggil aku Sasuke dan berhenti memasang wajah bodohmu itu." Jawabnya yang menghasilkan rengutan diwajah pemuda manis yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dan hanya terhalangi meja.

" Memang apa salahnya dengan wajahku ini?." Sungut Naruto dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang menunjukkan sifat kekanakannya dan justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang sudah sangat gemas dengan tingkah pemuda manis dihadapannya itu namun masih dapat ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

" Dimana Sarada?" Sasuke kembali bersuara untuk mengalihkan ke topik yang lain. Tidak ingin tergoda oleh kepolosan pemuda manis dihadapannya itu.

" Ah.. Sara-chan bilang ada barangnya yang tertinggal dan dia sedang mengambilnya di kamar." Jawab Naruto seperti sudah melupakan kekesalannya barusan. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman andalannya itu.

" Nee. Uchi─Sasuke-san." Ralatnya ketika menyadari kesalahannya saat memanggil Sasuke. Naruto pun menduduki kursi yang berada didepan Sasuke.

" Yang anda katakan semalam itu, apa benar? Jika aku tinggal disini anda akan menaikkan gajiku dua kali lipat?" Tanya Naruto menatap serius pria dihadapannya. Namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran pada nada bicaranya.

" Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya." Jawab Sasuke yang juga menatap tajam sepasang sapphire bulat besar Naruto dengan serius.

" Aku hanya... Ingin memastikan saja." Cicit Naruto yang sedikit menciut nyalinya ketika mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak ketika mendengar langkah kaki kecil berjalan kearah mereka. Naruto sedikit tertegun saat melihat senyum terukir diwajah Sasuke. Membuat pria berusia 29 tahun itu terlihat semakin tampan. Naruto tahu hal apa yang membuat pria itu tersenyum. Sapphire Naruto pun dialihkan menatap seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" Ohayou Touchan." Seru gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya disamping sang ayah.

" Ohayou mo Sara-chan." Sahut sang ayah dan kemudian mendapatkan hadiah berupa kecupan di pipi kanan dan kiri sang ayah. Sasuke balas mencium kening Sarada lama dan kemudian tersenyum saat ciuman itu terlepas. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu tidak mampu menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa setiap melihat kedekatan sepasang ayah dan anak itu selalu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, membuatnya kembali teringat akan kebersamaannya bersama keluarganya di kampung halamannya.

Ya. Sebenarnya Naruto berasal dari sebuah desa kecil bernama Uzu yang berada sangat jauh dari Konoha. Ia pergi ke Konoha karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari Konoha International high School dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu. Berpamitan kepada orang tuanya untuk menempuh pendidikkan yang lebih baik sekaligus sebagai pembelajaran bagi dirinya untuk hidup mandiri tiga tahun yang lalu. Berbekal dari kiriman orangtuanya dan kerja paruh waktu yang dilakoninya, ia mampu bertahan hidup selama 3 tahun di kota besar ini seorang diri. Ia juga hanya tinggal seorang diri disebuah apartemen kecil dengan biaya sewa yang terjangkau. Dan hal itu juga lah yang membuatnya menerima tawaran sang Boss untuk tinggal diapartemen mewahnya ini.

Semalam Sasuke memintanya untuk tinggal disini dengan menjanjikan kenaikan gaji dua kali lipat. Tentu saja itu tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Gaji biasanya saja sudah cukup besar dan sekarang akan dikalikan menjadi dua kali lipat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto langsung menerima tawaran tersebut. Siapa yang akan menolak gaji sebesar itu dan tinggal di apartemen semewah ini. Selain itu ia juga tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sewa apartemen ataupun makannya. Karena semua itu sudah di jamin oleh majikannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa menyimpan gajinya dengan utuh dan bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya dalam waktu yang mungkin lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

" Ohayou Kaachan." Sebuah suara khas anak kecil menyapa telinganya membangunkan pemuda manis itu dari lamunanya.

" Ohayou mo Sara-chan." Balasnya tersenyum kearah gadis kecil yang masih berdiri disamping tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan panggilan yang diberikan gadis kecil itu kepadanya. Meskipun terkadang masih terdengar ganjil ditelinganya namun ia mencoba untuk membiasakannya. Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian membantu Sarada duduk dikursi sebelahnya karena kursi yang tinggi dan tidak dapat dijangkau oleh kaki kecil Sarada. Setelah membantu Sarada duduk dan mendekatkan sarapannya, Naruto pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sarada.

" Kaachan." Seru Sarada menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk mendekat. Naruto pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis kecil itu.

" Ada apa Sara-chan?" Naruto hanya mampu membatu setelah mengucapkan kalimat tanya tersebut, karena Sarada yang dengan tiba-tiba mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipinya.

" Morning kiss." Ucap Sarada riang sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah." Kaachan manis." Lanjutnya terkikik pelan sebelum mulai melahap sarapannya setelah mengucapkan " Itadakimasu" terlebih dahulu. Sementara wajah Naruto semakin memerah setelah mendengar kalimat pujian dari Sarada dan mulai melanjutkan sarapannya dengan perasaan gugup setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan Sarada. Sasuke hanya menatap datar interaksi puteri dan pengasuhnya yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Acara sarapan bersama itu pun berlanjut dalam keheningan dan hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau yang beradu saja lah yang terdengar diruangan itu. Setelah sarapan selesai Naruto mengantar Sarada dan Sasuke keluar untuk bekerja dan sekolah. Sasuke bilang jika setiap pagi ia yang akan mengantar Sarada ke TK sekaligus berangkat kerja. Dan Naruto yang bertugas untuk menjemput Sarada pulang.

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam apartement untuk membereskan sisa sarapan mereka dan membereskan apartement yang sebenarnya masih rapi seperti semula. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya terlebih dulu. Bagaimana pun ia harus mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Dan ia juga harus berpamitan kepada Iruka, tetangga yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selam 20 menit menggunakan Taksi. Naruto pun akhirnya sampai disebuah apartemen berlanta 5 yang berada dipinggiran kota. Apartemen tempat tinggalnya memang jauh berbeda dengan Apartemen Sasuke yang berada dikawasan elit dan kalangan atas. Apartemen yang ditinggali memang sangat sederhana namun suasana kekeluargaan disekitarnya membuat Naruto merasa nyaman tinggal dilingkungan ini.

" Naruto?" gerakan tangan Naruto yang hendak memasukan kunci apartemennya terhenti saat mendengar suara baritone yang dihapalnya menyerukan namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik suara dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Naruto seketika itu pula.

" Iruka Jisan." Masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya, Naruto menyapa seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan bekas luka yang melintang dihidungnya. Pria itu masih berdiri depan pintu apartement sebelah apartemen Naruto.

" Kau kemana saja Naruto? Kenapa baru pulang?" Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah pria paruh baya yang sedang memegang kedua bahunya. Naruto sangat tahu jika Iruka sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tidak pulang semalam.

" Semalam Naru menginap di apartemen Boss Naru dan sekarang Naru pulang untuk mengambil barang-barang Naru saja Jisan." Jawabnya memegang kedua tangan Iruka yang masih berada dibahunya.

" Boss? Barang?" dahinya mengernyit saat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

" Naru sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru Iruka jisan. Dan sekarang Naru harus mengambil barang-barang Naru karena Naru harus pindah ke apartemen Boss Naru itu Jisan."

" Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang harus membuatmu pindah ke apartemen Boss mu itu Naru? Dan kenapa juga kau harus pindah?" tanya Iruka lagi .

" Naru bekerja sebagai pengasuh Iruka Jisan, Naru harus pindah karena anak yang Naru asuh tidak ingin ditinggal." Jawab pemuda manis itu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Menatap langsung kedalam mata Iruka. Berharap pria paruh baya itu mengerti.

" Benarkah kau harus pindah ke apartement Boss mu itu Naru?" Naruto bisa mendengar nada sedih dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan pria itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Iruka.

" Aku pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu Naru. Tapi kau baik-baiklah disana." Pemuda manis itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap saat mendengar nasihat dari seseorang yang sudah sangat banyak membantunya selama ia tinggal dilingkungan itu.

" Naru juga pasti akan merindukan Jisan. Jika ada waktu Naru akan mengunjungi Jisan." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang mampu membuat Iruka yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum kearahnya.

" Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana Naruto. Jisan harus segera ke tempat penitipan anak-anak." Masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya Iruka berujar memberi nasihat kepada Naruto. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan kemudian melirik kearah jam tangannya. " Maaf, jisan tidak bisa membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu Naru. Paman harus segera pergi." Lanjutnya dengan senyum meminta maaf.

" Tidak apa-apa Jisan dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada pasukan pelangi disana." Anggukan kepala dari Iruka menjadi balasan atas kalimatnya. Pria berusia 38 tahun itupun tersenyum ke arah Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Naruto terus menatap punggung Iruka hingga ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto kembali memasukan kunci apartemennya dan membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Menghela napasnya panjang saat melihat betapa berantakannya apartemen yang ia tinggalkan sejak kemarin. Naruto memang belum sempat membereskan apartemen-nya saat ia pergi melamar pekerjaan kemarin. Niatnya ia akan membereskan apartemen-nya setelah pulang dari melamar pekerjaan. Namun siapa sangka jika anak yang akan diasuhnya itu langsung menyukai dirinya dan menahan dirinya untuk pulang.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia harus segera membereskan apartemen-nya ini begitu juga dengan barang-barangnya. Karena sebentar lagi sudah waktunya Sarada untuk pulang dari sekolah TK-nya dan Naruto harus menjemputnya. Cepat-cepat Naruto membereskan apartemen sederhananya yang berantakan itu. Setelahnya, pemuda manis itu mengepak seluruh pakaiannya yang memang tidak terlalu banyak itu dan beberapa barang penting baginya. Tidak mungkin kan ia membawa sofa, lemari ataupun tempat tidurnya ke apartemen mewah Sasuke. Hey, bahkan barang-barang serupa yang berada di apartemen Sasuke jauh lebih baik dan berkualitas. Jadi Naruto rasa ia sudah tidak perlu lagi membawa barang -barang yang merepotkan itu. Dan ia pun hanya membawa pakaian dan benda berharga miliknya saja ke apartemen Sasuke.

Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, Naruto pun bergegas kembali ke apartemen Sasuke dengan semua barang bawaannya. Tentu saja setelah ia mengembalikan kunci apartemen dan menitipkan barang-barang miliknya yang tidak dapat ia bawa ke pemilik apartement.

.

.

Naruto melihat kembali hasil kerjanya bersama Sarada. Tersenyum puas saat melihat kamar barunya sudah tertata rapi dengan barang-barang pribadi miliknya.

Setelah kembali dari apartemennya, Naruto hanya sempat menaruh barang-barangnya saja. Karena pemuda manis itu harus kembali pergi untuk menjemput Sarada dari TK-nya. Dan sepulang menjemput Sarada, Naruto harus menemani Sarada mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya dan bermain. Awalnya Naruto akan membereskan barang-barangnya saat gadis kecil itu tidur siang. Tapi sialnya ia malah ikut tertidur hingga gadis kecil itu terbangun. Dan akhirnya ia pun baru bisa merapikan barang-barangnya sore tadi dan baru selesai setelah Sarada membantunya.

" Kaachan." Naruto menunduk menatap Sarada yang berdiri dihadapannya." Apakah boneka rubah ini milik Kaachan?" Tanyanya menunjukkan sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna oranye yang sangat dihapal oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearahnya." Itu boneka hadiah ulang tahun dari Kaasan dan Tousan Naru-nii yang berada dikampung halaman." Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada." Nama boneka ini adalah Kurama." Tangannya bergerak membelai boneka rubah miliknya yang kini sedang dipegang Sarada." Sara-chan menyukainya?" Tanyanya menatap onyx bulat milik Sarada yang sekarang sedang mengangguk sebagai jawaban." Kalau begitu Sara-chan boleh menyimpannya jika mau?" Tangan yang tadi membelai boneka rubah miliknya kini beralih membelai surai raven sebahu Sarada.

" Benarkah?" Sepasang onyx bulat itu menatap sapphire Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbinar senang. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya." Boneka ini untuk Sara?" Tanyanya lagi ingin memastikan dan sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab." Arigatou Kaachan." Ujar Sarada yang langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Naruto yang sedang berjongkok pun harus jatuh terduduk karena diterjang tiba-tiba oleh Sarada. Pemuda manis itupun hanya terkekeh pelan dan kemudian balas memeluk Sarada.

" Nee. Tapi Sara-chan harus janji satu hal pada Naru-nii." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sarada darinya. Memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Sarada agar ia bisa menatap langsung sepasang onyx Sarada yang juga sedang balas menatapnya." Sara-chan harus menjaga Kurama dengan baik ne?" Sarada mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Sara janji akan menjaga Kurama dengan baik." Ujarnya dengan nada riangnya yang disertai senyuman." Karena Kurama adalah hadiah dari Kaachan untuk Sara." Suaranya terdengar lirih namun masih mampu didengar oleh Naruto. Ia juga bisa melihat Sarada yang sedang menatap boneka rubah itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Namun entah mengapa Naruto tidak terlalu suka melihatnya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap sebuah jam digital yang berada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

" Sara-chan." Yang dipanggil mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. Naruto sedikit merasa lega saat melihat tatapan Sarada yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

" Ayo kita mandi sebelum Touchan-mu pulang." Anggukan kepala yang penuh semangat dari Sarada yang didapatkan oleh Naruto. Membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

Menepuk-nepuk fabrik celana yang dikenakannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Naruto kemudian meraih tangan Sarada dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar gadis kecil itu. Memandikan gadis kecil itu dan kemudian membantunya mengenakan pakaian dan merapikan penampilan gadis kecil itu. Setelah selesai dengan gadis itu ia pun mulai membersihkan dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya. Sementara Sarada duduk menunggunya ditempat tidur Naruto dengan beberapa mainan termasuk boneka rubah pemberian Naruto yang tak pernah lepas dari pelukannya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap berupa kaos oblong berwarna oranye dan celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna abu-abu. Naruto menatap Sarada yang tengah asyik bermain diatas tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

" Nee Sara-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita memasak untuk makan malam sebelum Touchan mu pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi tempat tidur. Sarada mengangguk semangat dan kemudian meloncat turun dari tempat tidur. Menarik tangan Naruto dengan semangatnya sehingga membuat pemuda manis itu meringis mendapati Sarada yang begitu bersemangat.

.

" Err, Sara-chan." Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda yang sedang dipengangnya ke arah gadis kecil yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan isi kulkas.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dapur dan sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

" Apakah tidak ada apron lain selain ini?" Tanya Naruto menatap nanar apron yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

" Tidak ada, itu apron satu-satunya yang biasa di pakai Baachan saat memasak disini." Jawab Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan polos.

" Ta-Tapi.." Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar dan menatap kembali apron berenda berwarna putih yang biasa dikenakan para maid. Terlalu _girly_ pikirnya.

" Haruskah Naru-nii mengenakan Apron ini?" Lanjutnya menunjukkan apron tersebut kepada Sarada yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas.

" Umm.. Kalau Kaachan tidak ingin baju kaachan kotor. Kaachan harus menggunakannya." Sarada menangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Baiklah." Ujar Naruto sedikit enggan saat mengenakan Apron berenda itu. Sarada terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengenakan Apron itu.

Apron itu panjangnya hingga menyentuh lutut Naruto dan celana pendek diatas lutut yang dikenakan Naruto tertutupi oleh apron. Membuat Naruto terlihat seperti tidak mengenakan celana. Apron berenda itu juga terlihat pas ditubuh Naruto yang ramping. Membuat pemuda manis itu terlihat semakin manis dan cantik seperti perempuan. Tapi seperti ada satu hal yang kurang dari penampilan Naruto saat ini. Sarada terus menatap penampilan Naruto saat ini dan Sarada sepertinya mengetahui hal itu. Sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah gadis kecil itu dan tidak disadari oleh Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan masakannya.

Sarada pun memutar tubuhnya berlari keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Sesampainya di kamar bernuansa _babyblue_ itu Sarada langsung mengambil sebuah benda yang tergeletak di nakas. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat berlari kembali menuruni tangga menuju dapur dimana Naruto berada.

" KAACHAN!" Serunya masih berlari mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap bingung Sarada yang sedang mengatur napasnya akibat berlari.

" Kenapa berlari Sara-chan?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sarada menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat. Naruto pun mengikuti dengan membungkukkan badannya kearah Sarada.

Sarada menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengenakan sesuatu ke surai pirang Naruto. Pemuda manis itu terdiam saat merasakan beban ringan di kepalanya.

" Apa ini Sara-chan?" Tanya Naruto menyentuh kepalanya yang sudah di hiasi sebuah bandana. Naruto terus meraba benda itu hingga tangannya menyentuh telinga kelinci yang terpasang pada bandana tersebut.

" Nee Sara-chan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika Naru-nii mengenakan benda ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan dahi yang mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa ia mengenakan benda seperti itu pikirnya.

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto sebelum berujar riang." Kaachan terlihat keren." Sementara Naruto yang mendapatkan pujian seperti itu mulai berbinar-binar senang.

" Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang masih berbinar. Sarada mengangguk cepat untuk menjawabnya. Tidak lupa dua jempol yang ia tunjukkan kepada Naruto.

" Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai memasak." Ujar Naruto semangat sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. Namun baru saja mereka berbalik untuk mulai memasak bunyi bel apartemen menginterupsi.

" Eh? Sepertinya ada tamu Sara-chan?" Ujar Naruto menunduk menatap Sarada.

" Biar Sara yang membuka pintu." Sahut Sarada yang langsung berlari kearah ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke counter dapur untuk memulai memasak.

.

Sementara itu. Sarada yang sudah membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang langsung menerjang si tamu yang berdiri didepan pintu.

" Merindukan Jichan eh?" Sebuah senyum terpatri diwajah tampan tamu tersebut. Sarada hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah pria itu.

" Tidak ingin mempersilahkan Jichan masuk?" Tangan pria itu mengacak pelan rambut Sarada.

" Ayo masuk Jichan. Sara dan Kaachan baru saja akan memasak makan malam." Ujar Sarada yang langsung menarik tangan pria itu masuk.

" Kaachan?" Pria itu menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Sarada juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria yang ia panggil 'Jichan' dengan alis yang bertaut. Begitu juga pria itu yang memandang Sarada dengan ekspresi yang sama.

" Iya Jichan, makanya ayo masuk dan Sara kenalkan dengan Kaachan." Sarada mulai menarik tangan pria itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen. Pria itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sarada yang terlalu semangat itu.

.

Naruto dengan penampilan kawaii yang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu masih sibuk membersihkan sayuran dan bahan masakan lainnya sambil bergumam menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah manisnya yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat manis. Ditambah lagi dengan apron berenda dan bando telinga kelinci yang digunakan. Benar-benar penampilan yang mampu menggoda setiap orang yang melihat. Bahkan pria normal pun akan berbelok jika melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini.

" Siapa yang bertamu Sara-chan?" Ujar Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang menghampirinya.

Onyx dan sapphire bertemu dalam sorot yang berbeda.

Onyx yang menatap kagum dan terpesona akan makhluk beriris sapphire dihadapannya. Sementara sang Sapphire menatap heran pria dewasa dihadapannya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung, wajah itu sedikit familiar di matanya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin dimana pernah melihatnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Tidak sadar jika hal sepele yang sedang ia lakukan itu berdampak besar pada pria bersurai raven panjang yang diikat rendah dengan iris onyx dan sebuah tanda garis di kedua sisi hidungnya yang menyerupai keriput.

" Jichan, hidungmu berdarah." Sebuah tarikan pelan di ujung blazer yang sedang dikenakannya membuat pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu menunduk. Menatap gadis kecil yang sedang menunjuk ke arah hidungnya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara ia sendiri masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun melihat telunjuk gadis kecil yang merupakan keponakannya itu mengarah pada hidungnya itu. Membuat Itachi yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Naruto yang berdiri di seberang sana bahkan sudah bergerak mengambil kotak tisu yang berada di meja makan. Sedikit berlari kearah Sarada dan Itachi karena panik melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung pria yang sudah ia ketahui sebagai aktor film terkenal itu.

" Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Sekotak tisu ia sodorkan pada Itachi yang sedang menekan hidungnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

" Terima kasih nona." Tangan satunya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengambil selembar tisu yang ada didepan wajahnya. Tanpa menyadari pemuda manis dihadapannya yang alisnya berkedut kesal karenanya.

" Maaf tuan. Tapi aku ini laki-laki!" Sungut Naruto yang langsung menyerah kotak tisu kepada Itachi dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak keras tanda ia sedang kesal.

Itachi yang masih syok dengan kenyataan jika malaikat manis yang ia panggil nona itu ternyata lelaki. Kemudian menunduk menatap keponakannya yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Namun onyx tajam Itachi merasa yakin jika ia sempat melihat sebuah seringai di gadis kecil itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa arti seringaian keponakannya itu dan bagaimana bisa gadis kecil sepertinya menyeringai seperti itu. Melupakan sejenak apa yang dilihatnya barusan, Itachi bergegas melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

" Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau..."

" Bisakah anda menunggu diluar?" Setelah ucapan dipotong begitu saja oleh pemuda manis dihadapannya. Itachi pun hanya mampu terdiam saat sebuah pertanyaan bernada ketus keluar dari bibir si blonde. Itachi yakin jika pemuda manis itu masih marah kepadanya." Karena sekarang aku sedang sibuk memasak." Lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada ketusnya. Itachi hanya menghela napas melihat pemuda manis yang sedang merajuk dihadapannya.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

" Ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara bariton lain terdengar dan lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Itachi yang sedang berusaha mengucapkan maaf itu.

Yang bersangkutan pun mendelik ke arah suara itu berasal. Sedikit kesal karena dua kali ucapan sudah di potong. Mungkin jika oleh Naruto ia masih bisa memaafkan karena pemuda itu sangat manis. Tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya ia benar-benar kesal karena pelakunya adalah sang adik yang telah mengganggu momennya bersama Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat objek lain yang berada di apartemen miliknya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Masih kesal karena perkataannya yang di potong oleh adik kesayangannya itu. Membuatnya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sang adik.

" Sasuke-san? Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke mengalihkan onyx-nya kearah lain dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri disamping Itachi.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah menatap intens pemuda manis yang berdiri disamping kakaknya. Menatapnya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tatapan memang masih datar namun sorot kekaguman dan terpesona terlihat jelas di matanya. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah moe-nya. Namun hanya beberapa saat saja karena setelahnya pemuda manis itu pun berseru panik.

" Sasuke-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" yang ditanya masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum berubah. Seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Bahkan seperti orang yang sedang berada di dimensi lain.

" Hn." Dan hanya jawaban berupa gumaman saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara sepasang onyx miliknya masih betah menatap makhluk manis dihadapannya.

" Kau tidak baik-baik saja otouto." Sahut Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin. Sementara Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam kearah Itachi karena telah menginterupsi kegiatannya yang sedang menatap keindahan ciptaan _Kami-sama_ yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Hidungmu berdarah Sasuke." Tambah Itachi menunjuk hidung Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah itu. Mendengus geli saat melihat sang adik yang langsung menekan hidungnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

" Touchan." Seru Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya diam disisi ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya terulur menyodorkan sekotak tisu kearah sang ayah. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk menyumpal hidungnya yang berdarah.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-san." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Sasuke namun terhenti saat Sasuke mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk berhenti.

" Aku baik-baik saja dan.." Menjeda kata-katanya kemudian menatap tajam kearah pemuda blonde itu." Jangan pernah menggunakan benda itu lagi." Lanjutnya menunjuk apron berenda dan bando telinga kelinci yang dikenakan Naruto, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih menekan hidungnya. Setelahnya Sasuke langsung keluar dari dapur. Pria itu tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di dapur yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya kehabisan darah hanya karena terdapat makhluk manis yang menggoda iman di sana.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian Sasuke pun hanya menatap bingung kearah punggung Sasuke yang berlalu.

" Nee tuan." Yang diserukan namanya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. Memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk mendapatkan kesan baik pada pemuda manis dihadapannya.

" Itachi. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" Masih dengan senyum diwajah tampannya, pria dewasa itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena sejak tadi ia memang belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan malaikat manis dihadapannya itu.

" Uzumaki Naruto desu." Jawab Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada Itachi sebagai salam perkenalan. Naruto yakin jika pria dihadapannya itu lebih tua darinya dan sebagai yang lebih muda tentu saja ia harus menghormatinya bukan?

" Nee. Itachi-san." Serunya setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Sementara pria yang dimaksud menatap Naruto dengan senyum diwajah tampannya yang tidak pernah lepas. Bermaksud untuk menjerat hati si blonde yang sudah memikat hati dengan senyuman mautnya yang sudah terbukti mampu menaklukkan wanita ataupun pria diluar sana.

" Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk tepat di hidung mancungnya itu.

Itachi kembali menatap penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang salah pikirnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat manis dengan apron berenda dan bando telinga kelinci. Manis dan menggoda dalam satu kali lihat. Bagaimana jika kaos dan celana yang dikenakan Naruto dilepaskan saja dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu hanya mengenakan apron berenda saja. Pasti akan terlihat lebih sexy.

" Errr. Itachi-san. Hidungmu!" Suara dari Naruto yang terdengar merdu ditelinganya membuyarkan semua lamunannya akan pemuda manis dihadapannya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap sebuah telunjuk lentik yang terarah ke hidungnya. Sebuah tarikan pelan di ujung balzer yang di kenakannya membuat ia harus menunduk dan menemukan gadis kecil yang merupakan keponakannya itu tengah menjulurkan sekotak tisu kearahnya. Ahh. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi kepada dirinya.

" Sepertinya aku harus menemui Sasuke dulu." Secepat mungkin Itachi mengambil sekotak tisu dari tangan keponakannya itu. Dan secepat itu pula ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dapur yang hanya menyisakan Sarada dan Naruto saja.

Naruto dan Sarada saling melempar tatapan sebelum menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka yang tertunda.

Itachi terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil memeluk kotak tisu ditangannya. Tangan yang satunya sibuk menyumpal hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Langkahnya terhenti dan onyx -nya terarah pada seseorang yang duduk menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas. Adiknya disana sedang duduk menengadahkan kepala dan hidung yang tersumbat tisu. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang adik dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya setelah menaruh kotak tisu yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

Sasuke masih diam menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keberadaan sang kakak disampingnya.

" Kau tidak merindukanku Suke?" Sasuke masih terdiam sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyahuti perkataan kakaknya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Itachi mendengus kesal karena di abaikan oleh adiknya.

" Bukankah Naru-chan itu sangat manis. Bagaimana kalau dia untukku saja?" sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Itachi saat melihat adik kesayangannya merespon dengan delikkan mata yang terarah kepadanya.

" Kau pikir dia barang?" Itachi yakin mendengar nada sarkas di ucapan adiknya barusan.

" Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau Naruto bersamaku?" Itachi bisa melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya walaupun punggungnya masih bersandar pada sofa.

" Dia itu straight bukan gay sepertimu. Selain itu kau harus menghadapi Sarada terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya." Itachi sedikit tertegun mendengar kalimat panjang yang terucap dari mulut sang adik.

" Darimana kau tahu kalau Naruto itu straight dan bukan gay?" Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu Naruto itu straight atau gay. Ia hanya asal menebak saja.

" Dan masalah Sarada. Aku rasa ia tidak akan keberatan jika aku menjadikan Naruto sebagai Bachan-nya." Lanjut Itachi dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" Kau tidak dengar? Panggilan apa yang di berikan Sarada kepadanya?" Sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah Sasuke saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" Kau sudah belok Sasuke? Kau ingin mewujudkan perkataan puterimu itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak menyangka jika adiknya akan takluk pada pemuda manis yang sekarang menjadi pengasuh puterinya itu.

" Aku masih normal Baka." Dengus Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya.

" Lalu kenapa tadi kau mimisan saat melihatnya?"

" Pria normal mana pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti tadi. Lagi pula, dilihat dari manapun Naruto terlihat seperti wanita cantik." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Tidak ingin sang kakak berpikir yang tidak -tidak akan dirinya.

" Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku tidak harus bersaing dengan adikku sendiri untuk mendapatkannya. "

" Bagaimana kalau Naruto benar-benar straight dan tidak tertarik kepadamu?" Tanya Sasuke menatap langsung sepasang onyx yang serupa dengan miliknya itu.

" Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya menjadi gay." jawab Itachi dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

" Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoaaaaa.. Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3 juga..**

 **Oia sebelumnya Viz mau nanya sama readers sekalian.**

 **Ada yang suka Harem!Naru ga? Soalnya ide itu tiba-tiba aja muncul. Entah kenapa Viz lagi pengen buat Harem!Naru biar seru dan perjuangan Sasuke buat mendapatkan Naruto ga gampang. Hehe**

 **Di review juga banyak yang minta mpreg. Dan kalaupun ada mungkin masih jauh ya Minna. Dan soal ibunya Sarada nanti pasti bakal diceritakan kok. Oia Viz udah tulis di warning kalau ide cerita ini pasaran so harap di maklum jika jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak. Dan jika tidak suka atau pun bosan sama ide cerita ini ada tombol BACK dan silahkan di klik aja. ^^**

 **Setelah chapter 3 ini mungkin Viz ga bakal bisa update cepet lagi. Soalnya bakal kembali disibukkan sama rutinitas kerja. Dan kebetulan minggu ini dapet giliran shift malam yang bakal buat Viz ga bisa nulis sama sekali. Tapi kalau ada waktu akan Viz usahakan buat nulis walaupun cuma satu huruf XP #dilemparsendal**

 **Special Big Thanks buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow dan fav fict ini.**

 **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU *bow**

 **Gomen ga bisa bales review satu-satu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#next chapter**

" Sepertinya kau jadi sering makan malam disini."

" Apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi keponakanku sendiri?"

" Arigatou Itachi-san."

" Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

 **.**

 **See you ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSN**

 **Mind to REVIEW ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU slight OTHERS**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, cenderung pedo, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

" Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat dua pria dewasa itu membeku ditempat untuk sesaat. Apakah Naruto mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Bagaimana kalau pemuda manis itu tidak suka jika dirinya dibicarakan? Terlebih lagi tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Bagaimana kalau pemuda manis itu malah membenci dirinya? Pikir Itachi mulai OOC.

" Ah, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa tempatnya duduk dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya meski usia sudah menginjak kepala 3. Sebuah senyuman maut yang mampu menaklukkan para fans-nya baik wanita maupun laki-laki. Meskipun jauh dalam hatinya gusar, berharap pemuda manis yang baru menjadi incarannya itu tidak mendengar percakapannya bersama sang adik. Bisa gawat jika pemuda manis yang diincarnya itu mendengar percakapan mereka. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pemuda manis itu.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan lainnya dari pria berusia 31 tahun itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap polos kearah dua pria dewasa yang masih duduk ditempatnya dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap ke arahnya. Hal sepele yang mampu membuat dua pria dewasa dihadapannya harus kembali menekan hidungnya. Meskipun Naruto sudah melepaskan apron dan bandonya, tetap saja tidak mengurangi kemanisan wajahnya. Terlebih lagi pemuda manis itu sedang berpose dengan kepolosannya. Sungguh menggoda iman dua pria dewasa itu.

" Katakan saja, ada apa kau ke sini, Dobe?" Sasuke yang sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya pun mulai mengeluarkan kembali suaranya. Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, sedikit tidak terima dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Namun ia tetap harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu adalah majikannya. Dan Naruto tidak ingin di pecat olehnya hanya karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan memaki-maki majikannya sendiri. Tidak. Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu.

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau makan malam sudah siap."

" Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana." Setelah mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari sang majikan. Naruto pun kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Meninggalkan dua pria dewasa yang diam-diam menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mereka tahu, kalau pemuda manis itu tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu peduli jika saja Naruto memang mendengar percakapan dirinya dan Itachi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi yang sedang harap-harap cemas, berharap pemuda manis itu tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Aktor terkenal itu hanya tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menaklukkan sang pujaan hati.

Dua Uchiha bersaudara itu pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi ke ruang makan terlebih dulu. Didalam sana mereka bisa melihat Naruto dan Sarada yang sudah duduk manis ditempatnya. Mereka berdua pun kemudian berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Menghadap Naruto dan Sarada yang sudah persis seperti ibu dan anak. Mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan nasi dan lauk untuk Sarada dengan cekatan. Benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk puterinya.

Makan malam kali itu pun berlangsung damai dan terkadang diselipi oleh obrolan ringan diantaranya. Sarada yang pendiam itu saja bahkan banyak bicara dan menceritakan kegiatannya disekolah saat Naruto menanyainya. Dua pria bermarga Uchiha tersenyum tipis melihat puteri serta keponakan mereka bercerita dengan antusiasnya. Dan semua itu hanya karena seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka jika pemuda manis itu dapat mengubah siat Sarada yang pendiam menjadi periang seperti saat ini.

.

Usai makan malam mereka sempat berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga terutama ketiga Uchiha itu. Sementara Naruto masih berada di dapur untuk membereskan sisa makan malam mereka dan mencuci semua peralatan dapur yang kotor.

Naruto mengelap peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Melihat kembali hasil pekerjaannya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat kembali dapur yang sudah kembali rapi seperti sebelumnya. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk menghilangkan sisa pekerjaannya yang mungkin menempel ditelapak tangannya. Setelahnya ia pun keluar dari dapur untuk melihat Sarada.

Namun yang ia dapati diruang keluarga hanya Itachi seorang yang sedang menonton Televisi. Tidak ada Sarada maupun Sasuke disamping actor itu seperti terakhir kali yang ia lihat. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Sarada terletak. Ia yakin saat ini, gadis kecil itu pasti sudah berada dikamarnya. Mengingat jam sudah cukup larut dimana ini adalah jam-jam bagi gadis kecil itu tidur.

Dan benar saja. Saat Naruto sudah membuka pintu kamar Sarada, ia menemukan gadis kecil itu sudah berbaring sambil memeluk Kurama pemberiannya. Namun sepasang onyx bulat besar milik gadis kecil itu masih terbuka dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seperti sedang melamun, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilamunkan gadis kecil itu. Dan bagaimana bisa gadis kecil itu melamun seperti orang dewasa? Naruto tidak habis pikir. Bukankah seharusnya anak kecil seusianya tidak harus berpikir yang berat-berat? Pikirnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kemudian duduk ditepi tempat tidur gadis kecil itu. Sarada yang merasa ada beban lain ditempat tidurnya pun menoleh ke samping, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto dengan sepasang onyx polosnya.

" Sara-chan, belum tidur?" tanya Naruto lembut mengelus pelan puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada pemuda manis itu.

" Mau Naru-nii buatkan segelas susu?" kali ini, anggukan kepala yang didapat Naruto untuk pertanyaannya. Membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum melihatnya." Kalau begitu, Naru-nii buatkan dulu ne? Sara-chan tunggulah disini." Naruto pun kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar untuk membuatkan susu.

Menapaki anak tangga satu persatu hingga kakinya menginjak lantai marmer. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya. Pria dewasa berusia sekitar 30 an yang masih duduk disofa yang menghadap ke arah sebuah LED tv. Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, pemuda manis itupun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas susu.

" Naru-chan!" Langkah kaki yang sudah berada tepat di pintu dapur pun terhenti. Mengabaikan panggilan yang sebenarnya tidak mengenakkan di telinga itu, karena ia sudah tidak heran dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh para Uchiha kepadanya. Seperti Sarada yang memanggilnya 'Kaachan' ataupun Sasuke yang memanggilnya 'dobe'. Meskipun sudah berulang kali ia protes , tetap saja dua Uchiha itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' mereka tanpa mempedulikan dirinya merasa nyaman atau tidak.

Dan sekarang. Uchiha sulung yang ingin sekali Naruto panggil paman itu memanggilnya dengan tambahan sufix 'chan'. Apa-apaan itu? Dia pikir Naruto itu perempuan atau anak kecil? Sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto akan meragukan gender-nya sendiri.

Menghela napas panjang untuk meredam emosinya yang sedikit terpancing dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap si pemanggil. Naruto bisa melihat Itachi yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto sendiri heran karena sejak tadi pria itu selalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang jarang sekali tersenyum kepadanya. Walaupun Naruto juga pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum beberapa kali, tetapi hal itu hanya ketika dia bersama puterinya saja. Tidak seperti Itachi yang selalu menebarkan senyum kepadanya yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Pria itu pasti punya maksud tertentu kepadanya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang pria itu rencanakan. Yang pasti, firasat Naruto mengatakan jika itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya.

" Bisa tolong buatkan aku teh?" Suara bariton dari sang aktor kembali terdengar dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari segala lamunannya. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik kembali menuju dapur.

Di dalam dapur, Naruto terlebih dulu membuatkan susu untuk Sarada. Setelahnya ia pun membuat teh untuk Itachi. Namun saat hendak mengambil teh yang berada di kabinet yang cukup tinggi untuknya itu, Naruto sedikit kesulitan. Ia sudah berjinjit namun tangannya masih belum mencapai toples yang berisi teh. Naruto bahkan harus meloncat-loncat kecil untuk menggapainya dan masih belum berhasil. Hanya ujung jarinya saja yang menyentuh toples kaca yang dingin itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kurang tinggi itu sehingga menyulitkan dirinya. Dan kenapa juga Sasuke meletakkan kabinet ini lebih tinggi darinya.

 _Mentang-mentang para Uchiha itu tinggi,_ pikirnya sambil mendengus kasar.

Tak patah arang, Naruto pun kemudian berjinjit lagi dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada counter. Menggunakan satu tangannya itu untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya hingga kakinya tak lagi menapak lantai. Tangannya terulur ke atas untuk menggapai toples kaca berisi teh. Tersenyum saat sebentar lagi tangannya akan berhasil menggapai toples tersebut. Namun seketika itu juga senyumnya hilang dan berganti dengan alis yang menekuk. Saat sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu, terlebih dahulu mendapatkan toples tersebut.

Menurunkan kembali tangan yang sudah terangkat. Dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk membuat hidung bangir Naruto bersentuhan dengan dada bidang berbalut kaos putih dan blazer hitam. Dan Naruto tahu siapa orang yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk lebih memastikan lagi si pemilik tangan yang sudah berani merebut toples incarannya itu.

Namun belum juga ia melihat wajah orang tersebut, sebuah tangan yang memegang toples terulur ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Naruto pun mengambil toples tersebut dan mengamitnya ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si pemilik tangan dan kemudian mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada orang tersebut.

Naruto yang menyadari tubuh mereka benar-benar dekat dan hampir menempel pun, kemudian melangkah kan kakinya mundur hingga pinggangnya menubruk counter di belakangnya. Bukannya memberi jarak di antara mereka, orang itu melangkahkan kakinya maju semakin mendekati Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin beringsut mundur mencoba memberi jarak.

" I-Itachi -san.." Toples dalam pelukan sudah berpindah pada counter. Sementara kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang di hadapannya agar tidak semakin menempel padanya.

Sungguh. Saat ini pemuda manis itu merasa gugup dan takut pada Itachi yang saat ini tengah menunduk dan mengendus rambut pirang jabriknya. Tangannya masih berusaha keras mendorong dada pria itu agar memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Namun sepertinya pria berusia 31 tahun itu masih jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya hingga pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Padahal Naruto sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Itachi agar menjauh darinya.

" A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memekik pelan, ketika hidung mancung Itachi mengendus kulit leher Naruto. Menikmati aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Mengabaikan pemuda manis yang kini tengah mengucurkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Takut. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Tenaganya sudah ia kerahkan seluruhnya untuk mendorong tubuh Itachi agar menjauh darinya. Meskipun berhasil, akan tetapi tubuh sang aktor hanya bergeser beberapa centi saja. Sama sekali tidak berpengaruh besar untuk menjauhkan hidung mancung yang masih terus mengendus leher jenjangnya.

" Kau sangat harum, Naru-chan. Dan aku suka." Suara berat terlantun dari bibir sang aktor tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher si pemuda manis. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara bernada rendah dan berat yang keluar dari bibir Itachi. Dan juga nafas pria itu yang menerpa kulit sensitifnya sedikit menggelitik. Membuat Naruto merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Tidak. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dirinya di lecehkan seperti ini. Dia itu pria. Dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria dipertaruhkan karena saat ini sedang mengalami pelecehan oleh seorang aktor mesum yang juga seorang pria. Jika dorongan tidak berhasil membuat sang aktor menjauh darinya. Maka ada satu cara lagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Itachi menyingkir darinya. Dan Naruto pastikan, sang aktor mesum ─menurut Naruto itu─ akan menyesal telah berurusan dengannya. Karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan menghancurkan aset masa depan pria itu.

Benar. Apa lagi kalau bukan Itachi junior di bawah sana. Awas saja paman mesum ini kalau berbuat lebih jauh lagi, lutut Naruto tidak akan segan menghantam kebanggaannya itu.

" Ekhem!" Baru saja Naruto hendak mengangkat lututnya untuk ia arahkan pada bagian vital sang aktor. Sebuah dehaman terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Membuat pemuda manis dan sang aktor yang hampir menempel itu menoleh ke arah suara.

Di pintu dapur yang terbuka itu, mereka berdua bisa melihat sang tuan rumah yang sedang bersidekap dan menatap datar ke arah mereka.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di dapurku?" Tanyanya dengan nada dan wajah yang sama datarnya. Pertanyaan dari majikannya itu mampu membuat Naruto tersadar akan posisinya saat ini.

Menyadari Uchiha sulung yang mengendurkan pertahanannya, Naruto pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong Itachi. Dan berhasil. Setidaknya kini ada jarak yang cukup terlihat di antara mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mampu bernapas lega karenanya. Sementara si sulung Uchiha hanya mendengus kesal karena usahanya untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, terusik oleh sang adik.

Sasuke masih terdiam menatap datar ke arah Itachi dan Naruto. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari yang ditanya, Sasuke pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada segelas susu yang tersaji di atas counter dapurnya.

" Apa itu susu untuk Sarada?" Tanyanya menatap langsung sepasang sapphire yang terkesiap karena pertanyaannya itu. Di tambah lagi Naruto sedikit gugup karena di pandangi secara intens oleh duda beranak satu itu. Seolah pria itu meminta jawaban yang cepat dari Naruto atas pertanyaannya itu.

" I-iya, Sasuke-san." Jawab pemuda manis itu menyadari arti tatapan dari sang majikan.

" Kalau begitu, cepat antarkan susu itu ke kamar Sarada." Sebuah perintah yang tegas di utarakan Sasuke pada Naruto, dan di balas sebuah anggukan kepala dari yang bersangkutan.

Pemuda manis itupun segera mengambil segelas susu yang ia taruh di counter. Menganggukkan kepala pelan kepada Itachi sebagai sopan santun dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sempat memberikan sebuah senyuman terima kasih kepada Sasuke saat melewatinya. Tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan baginya. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari paman mesum yang baru ia temui hari ini.

Sasuke sendiri sempat tertegun saat melihat senyum tulus dari Naruto. Namun tidak berapa lama, karena setelahnya ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada eksistensi seorang aktor yang masih berdiri di tempatnya setelah kepergian si blonde. Mendengus pelan saat melihat wajah kesal sang kakak yang sangat ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan tentu saja karena dirinya yang telah mengganggu usaha sang kakak untuk mendapatkan pegawainya itu. Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh jika kakaknya itu sedang menguarkan aura kelam di sekitarnya. Tapi, Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ini adalah apartement miliknya dan ia berhak pergi ke ruangan mana pun yang ia mau di apartementnya ini. Termasuk dapur.

Awalnya Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika masuk ke dapur dan mendapati pegawainya bersama sang kakak dalam posisi yang intim ─menurutnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu sang kakak yang sedang menjalankan usahanya untuk mendekati pengasuh puterinya. Ia hanya tidak suka jika dapur bersihnya di jadikan tempat usaha sang kakak untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kakaknya lakukan pada pemuda manis itu, asalkan tidak di apartementnya ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah alat pembuat kopi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Melewati sang kakak yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan terus mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jengah di tatap seperti itu. Melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat secangkir kopi untuknya.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aniki?" namun lama-lama ia juga merasa risih jika terus di tatap seperti itu oleh sang kakak. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju makan dengan segelas cangkir kopi racikannya. Sepasang onyx miliknya menatap malas ke arah sang kakak yang masih menatap tajam padanya.

" Kau sengaja?" tangan bersidekap dengan tubuh yang bertumpu pada counter di belakangnya. Sementara matanya memicing tajam , menatap sang adik yang sedang khusyuk meneguk cairan hitam dalam cangkir yang di pegangnya. Sasuke masih diam dan belum menjawab. Meletakkan cangkir kopi di tangannya ke meja makan dengan gerakan halus tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun. Mendongak untuk membalas tatapan sang kakak.

" Tsk. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto." Berdecak pelan dengan tatapan tidak peduli." Asalkan, jangan kau lakukan di apartemenku ini." Sang adik mulai mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Sementara Itachi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada serius dari sang adik.

" Memang apa salahnya, aku melakukan pendekatan pada Naruto di apartemenmu ini, otouto?" pertanyaan dalam otaknya itu pun keluar begitu saja.

" Jangan pura-pura lupa, aniki?" mendengus pelan dan kemudian mendelik ke arah Itachi yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya." Di apartemen ini juga terdapat Sarada. Dan aku tidak ingin puteriku itu melihat ulah mesum pamannya sendiri." Meneguk kembali kopi buatannya sendiri dengan khidmat.

" Tsk." Berdecak pelan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas." Bilang saja kalau kau itu iri, otouto." Membuka pintu kulkas dan tangannya meraih sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel. Membuka tutup botol air mineral itu dan kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa separuh." Lagi pula, aku sudah sering mengatakannya kepadamu─" menjeda perkataannya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang adik yang masih duduk di tempatnya." Cepatlah cari pendamping hidup untukmu dan seorang ibu untuk Sarada." Meletakkan botol yang hanya terisi separuh itu di atas meja makan. Dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, sehingga kini Itachi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dan sama sekali tidak ingin membalas ucapan sang kakak. Onyx miliknya masih terpaku pada cairan hitam pekat di cangkir yang tersisa separuh itu. Sama sekali tak berniat menatap balik sang kakak yang menatap lekat ke arahnya

" Apa kau masih memikirkan _**dia**_ , Sasuke?" sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu terasa berat. Meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang actor. Sementara Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Itachi.

" **Tidak**." Tegas dan penuh penekanan. Itu lah yang Itachi dengar dari nada yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke." Semua ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _**dia**_." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Bahkan tatapan matanya itu pun berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" Lalu sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Itachi kembali bersuara dengan raut wajah yang juga terlihat serius. Membuat suasana dalam ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai dapur dan ruang makan itu semakin terasa berat." Sarada akan terus tumbuh setiap harinya. Dan ia membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu dalam pertumbuhannya itu. Atau.. kau akan tetap membiarkan Sarada memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Kaachan_ hingga tumbuh dewasa?" lanjutnya.

" Entahlah, aniki. Aku tidak tahu." Mengusap wajahnya kasar menggunakan telapak tangannya. Duda dengan satu anak itu, jelas sekali terlihat begitu gusar mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Topeng stoic di wajahnya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sarada terus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _Kaachan_. Pemuda itu masih sangat muda dan memiliki masa depannya sendiri." Bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Dan Itachi tahu akan hal itu. Itachi masih terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, karena itulah yang di butuhkan adiknya saat ini.

" Aku juga sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Sarada untuk tidak memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan itu. Tapi kau sendiri tahu kan, aniki. Bagaimana sifat Sarada itu?" Lanjutnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ya. Keras kepala. Sifat yang kau dan _**dia**_ turunkan kepada puteri kalian." Jawab Itachi dengan dengusan pelan saat mengingat kembali sifat keras kepala sang adik dan wanita yang telah melahirkan Sarada itu. Benar-benar menurun kepada puteri semata wayang mereka.

Sebuah senyuman getir terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke, saat mendengar jawaban Itachi. Ia tidak memungkiri jika dirinya sendiri memang memiliki sifat keras kepala. Tapi sifat itu juga merupakan sifat turun menurun dari keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri memiliki sifat itu. Dan terbukti saat sang kakak lebih memilih untuk terjun ke dunia hiburan dan menjadi seorang actor dibanding menjadi penerus di perusahaan keluarganya. Itu pun harus melalui perdebatan alot dengan sang ayah. Sasuke bahkan menjadi saksi, bagaimana sang ayah menentang keras keinginan Itachi itu. Dan meminta putera pertamanya itu untuk menjadi penerusnya di Uchiha corps. Tapi dengan keras kepalanya juga Itachi menolak dan melanjutkan mimpinya menjadi seorang actor. Bahkan Itachi sempat terancam akan di hapus namanya sebagai salah satu ahli waris keluarga Uchiha. Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak gentar dan tetap melanjutkan mimpinya. Membuat sang ayah luluh pada akhirnya mengizinkan si sulung untuk mengejar mimpinya.

" Kau benar aniki. _Kami_ memang keras kepala." Senyuman pahit itu masih terpahat di wajah tegasnya yang kali ini terlihat begitu sendu." Karena kekeras kepalaan _kami_ lah, Sarada tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibunya." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Itachi terdiam. Dan begitu juga Sasuke yang tidak kembali bersuara setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut. Mereka berdua masih membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Topik pembicaraan kali ini memang sedikit berat, dan Itachi menyadarinya. Melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada adiknya sudah menjadi bukti bahwa topik yang mereka bahas ini sangat mengganggu adiknya.

" Semua yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi, otouto." Suara Itachi kembali memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sebenarnya Itachi sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan diantara mereka sendiri." Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." Dan ia hanya mencoba untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang bijak bagi adiknya." Kau juga berhak untuk menemukan kembali kebahagiaanmu dan Sarada setelah kepergian _nya._ " Beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berhenti disamping sang adik yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

" Pikirkan kembali kata-kataku, Sasuke." Sebuah remasan di pundak Sasuke adalah bentuk untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada sang adik yang terlihat rapuh saat ini." Aku harus pulang." Tangan yang berada di pundak sang adik kembali ditariknya." Sampaikan salam ku pada Sarada dan Naruto." Lanjutnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang adik di ruangan itu, hingga benar-benar keluar dari apartement.

Sementara Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya yang terasa semakin pahit dan dingin. Dengan sebuah senyum miris yang terpahat di wajah tampannya. Menyamakan rasa kopi buatannya sendiri dengan kehidupannya yang tidak jauh berbeda.

.

The Nanny

.

Suasana kantor yang sibuk dengan beberapa pegawai yang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan berkas di tangan mereka. Menjadi sebuah pemandangan rutin di sebuah gedung perkantoran berlabel UCHIHA corps.

Tak terkecuali disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota dari atas memanjakan mata. Sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kantor bagi pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan.

Di dalam ruangan luas dengan gaya minimalis itu terdapat seorang pria dewasa yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan itu. Di sibukkan oleh beberapa dokumen penting yang bersangkutan dengan perusahaan yang sedang ia pimpin saat ini. Sepasang onyx yang berbingkai kacamata itu menatap setiap barisan huruf yang terdapat pada kertas yang beralas map coklat. Dan sesekali, tangannya yang mengapit sebuah pena membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kertas tersebut.

Serius. Kata itu lah yang mampu mewakili keadaan sang CEO UCHIHA Corps saat ini. Sebenarnya bungsu Uchiha itu memang selalu serius dalam pekerjaannya. Terbukti dari perusahaan yang di pimpinnya saat ini sudah mengalami peningkatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan semenjak ia memimpin beberapa bulan yang lalu.

' .TOK'

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu ruangannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. Meskipun sebuah perintah 'masuk' bagi si pengetuk ia ucapkan.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari sang CEO, si pengetuk pintu yang merupakan seorang pria dengan surai perak sebahu itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja sang CEO yang masih duduk di kursi nya. Dan tanpa berkata apapun meletakkan sebuah kartu yang menyerupai sebuah undangan di atas meja sang CEO. Membuat yang bersangkutan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si pelaku yang meletakkan benda itu di atas meja kerjanya. Sama sekali tidak heran mendapati pria bersurai perak dengan deretan gigi runcingnya itu sedang berdiri dengan wajah jengahnya. Seseorang yang merupakan asisten pribadinya sekaligus sahabat semasa remajanya. Karena itu ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan sifat seenaknya sang asisten.

" Apa ini?" Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerja dengan tatapan yang tertuju langsung pada iris sang asisten.

" Undangan pesta perusahaan Danzo corps. Sabtu malam nanti." Jelas pria bernama lengkap Hozuki Suigetsu yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerja Sasuke.

" Harus kah aku datang?" Sebelah alis terangkat naik dan masih menatap asisten nya itu.

" Kau harus datang, Sasuke. Karena di pesta itu akan hadir Mrs. Natalie Guidry, dan kau harus mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Itu adalah salah satu kesempatan kita untuk memperluas cabang perusahaan ini hingga ke benua Amerika, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham dengan penjelasan panjang lebar sang asisten.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan menghadirinya." Ujar Sasuke yang menghasilkan senyum puas di wajah Suigetsu. Namun tak berapa lama, senyum di wajah sang asisten menghilang dan di gantikan oleh kernyitan di dahi sang asisten. Membuat sebelah alis Sasuke kembali terangkat bingung.

" Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu." Menjeda perkataannya dan menatap sang boss sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak lupa sebuah cengiran yang terlihat bodoh di mata Sasuke itu ditampilkannya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah asisten─ sekaligus sahabatnya itu." Kau harus membawa pasangan ke pesta tersebut. Dan pasanganmu itu harus seorang perempuan." Lanjutnya masih dengan cengiran bodoh yang terpatri di wajah Suigetsu.

" Kalau begitu, katakan kepada─"

" Maaf Sasuke, tapi pada hari itu Karin akan pergi kencan denganku. Jadi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa meminjamkan Karin untuk menemanimu ke Pesta itu." Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam ke arah asistennya itu, setelah perkataannya di potong begitu saja. Dan tatapannya semakin tajam ketika mendengar penuturan Suigetsu itu. Sementara Suigetsu hanya menghela napas ketika mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari atasannya.

" Ayolah, Sasuke. Karin dan aku juga memiliki urusan pribadi. Kami juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pasangan lainnya." Suigetsu mencoba menahan suaranya agar terdengar normal dan tidak seperti orang yang sedang merengek. Ya. Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini, ia sudah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek. Bagaimana tidak? Jika si boss-nya itu selalu saja meminta kekasihnya untuk menemani sang bos jika ada acara pesta yang mengharuskan si bos─ sekaligus sahabatnya itu─ membawa pasangan. Meskipun Sasuke itu sahabatnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA, tetap saja ia bisa merasa cemburu jika kekasihnya itu pergi bersama pria lain─ yang notabene adalah bos sekaligus sahabatnya. Selain itu, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkencan bersama kekasih berkacamatanya itu. Jadi, untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa mengalah kepada boss-nya sendiri.

" Kalau bukan bersama Karin, aku harus pergi dengan siapa, **Suigetsu**?" sementara yang di tanya hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar, saat pria yang duduk dihadapannya itu memberi penekanan pada namanya. Dan jangan lupakan deathglare khas Uchiha itu juga ditujukan kepada dirinya.

" Kau bisa mencari wanita lain dengan mudah, Sasuke." Dengan takut-takut Suigetsu mencoba melihat ekspresi bosnya." Kalau begitu, aku permisi untuk kembali bekerja." Lanjutnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan CEO itu. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin berada lebih lama lagi bersama sang bos yang saat ini sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat melihat sahabat yang merangkap sebagai asistennya itu pergi begitu saja. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan sendiri cara untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang akan ia bawa ke pesta nanti. Selama ini, ia selalu membawa Karin salah satu karyawannya yang juga sahabatnya semasa SMA dulu bersama Suigetsu. Dan sekarang, Suigetsu selaku kekasihnya tidak mengizinkan dirinya meminjam Karin untuk menemaninya ke pesta.

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Suigetsu. Dengan parasnya yang tampan. Ia bisa saja dengan mudah menemukan wanita lain untuk di ajak ke pesta. Tapi Sasuke bukan pria yang suka memanfaatkan ketampanannya untuk mendapatkan wanita. Lagi pula, ia tidak terlalu nyaman bersama wanita asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Sementara Karin, ia sudah mengenalnya sejak masih di SMA. Karena itu ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Karin disampingnya saat menemani dirinya menghadiri pesta para koleganya.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang, mencoba melupakan sejenak masalah yang ini dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan lagi. Ia akan mencoba saran Suigetsu untuk mencari wanita lain nanti. Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan setelah itu pulang bertemu puteri semata wayangnya. Membayangkan wajah tersenyum puterinya saja sudah mengembalikan mood Sasuke seperti semula.

.

The Nanny

.

Setelah sehari penuh disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Hanya ada satu hal yang diinginkan Sasuke saat ini. Makan malam yang damai dan tenang dengan puteri semata wayangnya dan pemuda manis, penghuni baru apartemen nya saat ini. Sudah, itu saja yang saat ini benar-benar Sasuke inginkan. Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya sebuah keinginan saja.

Pada kenyataannya, terdapat satu orang yang tidak pernah ia harapkan berada di meja makannya. Meskipun orang itu adalah keluarganya sendiri, tapi bagi Sasuke orang itu tetaplah pengganggu ketenangannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika sejak tadi orang itu terus menggoda pemuda manis, pengasuh puterinya itu. Sejak tadi juga, Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja makan. Bukan, bukannya Sasuke cemburu atau apapun itu hanya karena kedekatan orang itu dengan pengasuh puterinya. Tapi sungguh, yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Ia sudah dipusingkan dengan permasalahannya di kantor. Belum lagi ia juga harus memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan wanita untuk menemani dirinya nanti ke pesta. Tapi kehadiran orang itu di meja makannya sedikit banyaknya membuat keributan-menurutnya.

" Sepertinya kau jadi sering makan malam disini." tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk berdiam diri saja, akhirnya membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan pernyataan nya.

Yang di maksud hanya mendelik, menatap tak suka kepada sang adik yang menginterupsi obrolan ringannya ─sebagai bentuk pendekatannya kepada Naruto.

" Sepertinya, kau tidak suka jika aku makan malam disini?" sebuah pertanyaan lain menjadi balasan. Mencoba menekan nada sarkas agar tidak terlalu terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

" Hn." Sementara si adik menyahut dengan gumaman khas dirinya, menghiraukan sang kakak yang berdecak pelan mendengar jawabannya itu.

" Apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi keponakanku sendiri?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat memelas. Sasuke mendengus, sangat tau jika kakaknya itu saat ini hanya berusaha mencari simpati.

" Hn. Aku sudah selesai." Mendorong piringnya yang kosong dan kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet bersih yang terdapat di atas meja. Benar-benar menghiraukan perkataan Itachi sebelumnya.

" Biar aku yang membereskannya." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian mengambil piring kotor milik Sasuke dan dirinya.

" Biarkan aku membantumu." Itachi menarik piring kotor bekas makannya ketika Naruto hendak mengambilnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, tahu betul jika sang kakak hanya sedang melakukan modusnya untuk menarik perhatian si blonde.

" Tidak perlu, Itachi-san. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Tolak Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin dan menarik sisi piring lainnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan drama live di hadapannya. Karena ia sudah sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apalagi kalau bukan acara tarik menarik piring kotor bekas Itachi itu.

" Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Aku akan senang jika bisa membantumu."

Benar 'kan? Piring itu kembali ditarik oleh Itachi.

" Tidak perlu, Itachi-san. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tersenyum canggung ketika tangannya kembali menarik piring kotor ditangan Itachi." Lagi pula, Itachi-san itu tamu disini. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Lanjut Naruto masih dengan senyum canggung yang terpahat diwajah manisnya. Dalam hatinya, Naruto sangat ingin mengakhiri perdebatan konyolnya ini. Ia sadar jika sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikan perdebatan konyolnya dan Itachi. Dan ia sangat tahu jika adegan yang sedang dilakukannya ini sama dengan adegan drama-drama picisan di TV yang sering ditontonnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang memerankan peran utamanya disini dengan Sasuke sebagai penontonnya. Bagi Naruto, ini sangat memalukan.

" Aku sama sekali merasa tidak direpotkan olehmu, Naru-chan." Tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk meluluhkan sang pujaan hati." Lagipula, kau sudah membuatkan masakan yang lezat untukku malam ini. Anggaplah bantuanku sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Sepasang onyx tajam milik Itachi menatap langsung sapphire dihadapannya. Naruto hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar saat onyx milik Itachi menatapnya seolah tidak ingin di bantah lagi.

" Baiklah." Menyerah untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan konyolnya dengan sang actor. Dan tidak ingin menjadi tontonan gratis bagi ayah dan anak yang masih duduk ditempatnya sambil menyaksikan perdebatan konyol mereka." Arigatou, Itachi-san." Lanjutnya melepaskan piring yang di pegangnya dan membiarkan Itachi membawanya ke tempat mencuci piring.

Naruto pun mengambil sisa piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di meja makan dan kemudian membawanya ke tempat Itachi sekarang berdiri. Meletakkan semua piring kotor di wastafel dengan keran yang sudah mengaliri air. Berdiri disamping Itachi yang sedang mencuci piring yang dibawa pria itu tadi.

Iatchi sempat menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto pun hanya bisa balas tersenyum. Sementara pasangan ayah dan anak yang masih duduk ditempatnya, hanya bisa menatap dalam diam interaksi dua orang tersebut.

Itachi dan Naruto sendiri masih terhanyut dalam kegiatan mereka mencuci piring. Sebuah kegiatan biasa namun berdampak besar bagi sang aktor. Bisa berdiri berdampingan dengan sang pujaan hati. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikan wajah manis Naruto yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Naruto sendiri sama sekali tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh pria disampingnya. Ia terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya mencuci piring dan seolah tidak memperdulikan pria di sampingnya.

Itachi yang masih betah menatap Naruto diam-diam tersentak pelan saat mendapati ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya tengah ditarik. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pelaku yang merupakan keponakannya sendiri, Sarada.

" Ada apa, Sara-chan?" Itachi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada, setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan serbet.

" Jichan, bantu Sara mengerjakan PR ne?" Pinta gadis kecil itu yang menatap sang paman dengan tatapan memohon. Membuat Itachi serba salah. Ingin menolak karena tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Naruto terganggu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin terlihat seperti paman yang tidak sayang kepada keponakannya sendiri, karena menolak permintaan Sarada itu.

" Baiklah, tapi nanti setelah Jichan membantu Naru-nii dulu, ne?" Jawab Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Sarada.

" Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi keduanya pun bersuara." Tolong temani Sarada terlebih dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul kalian." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang merekah. Membuat Itachi tertegun sejenak saat melihatnya. Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menyetujui pernyataan Naruto.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Berdiri dan kemudian menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearahnya." Kami menunggumu." Lanjutnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto dan kemudian berjalan sambil menggandeng Sarada keluar dari dapur. Sementara pemuda manis itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat Itachi dan Sarada yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto terus menatap kepergian Itachi dan Sarada hingga punggung mereka hilang dari balik pintu. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja sapphire miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx tajam milik Sasuke. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

" Naruto."

" Ya." Membalikkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin untuk menatap si pemanggil. Naruto harus berhadapan dengan dada bidang yang tertutup kemeja hitam.

 _De javu_

Keadaan Naruto saat ini terasa tidak asing baginya. Tentu saja, posisi mereka saat ini hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja. Keadaan ini mengingatkan dia dengan Itachi tempo hari. Apakah semua Uchiha punya kebiasaan aneh memojokkan dirinya seperti ini? Pikirnya frustrasi.

Tapi sungguh. Saat ini Naruto ingin melangkah mundur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, sepasang onyx milik Sasuke yang menghujam langsung iris sapphire miliknya. Membuat tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan terdiam ditempat. Membiarkan Sasuke semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Bibir yang ingin berucap sesuatu itu pun terasa kelu dan tak dapat melayangkan satu patah kata pun. Dirinya benar-benar terasa seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang terdapat pada sepasang onyx di hadapannya.

Jarak yang tersisa dari sejengkal itu hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja. Sepasang iris berbeda warna itu masih saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

" Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

" Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No comment..**

 **Cuma mau bilang..**

 **HONTOU NI GOMENASAI..*deepbow**

 **Gomen karena updatenya telaaaaaat bangettt.. Viz ga bisa bilang kenapa tapi alasannya sangat klasik.. Apalagi kalau bukan kesibukan di duta.**

 **Tapi Viz juga selalu berterima kasih sama readers yang udah PM Viz dan ingetin buat update..**

 **So this is special for u all, guys.**

 **Dan Viz juga ga bakalan bosen buat bilang**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA.. *deepbow**

 **Buat yang semua yang udah mau baca, review, fav ataupun follow this story. Dan tentu juga buat para silent readers disana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chap.**

 _" Naruto?"_

 _" Sumimasen, sepertinya anda salah orang, tuan."_

 _" Kau pikir, kau bisa membohongiku dengan penampilan mu sekarang? Naru-chan?"_

 _" Tolong lepaskan aku, tuan!"_

 _" Tidak sampai kau mau menerima cintaku, Naru."_

 _" Kumohon jangan!"_

 _' Sasuke, tolong aku.'_

 _" Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **See you next chap.. :)**_

 **MIND TO**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU slight OTHERS**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, cenderung pedo, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

Naruto hanya mampu merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengabulkan permintaan tidak masuk akal majikannya itu begitu saja? Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan kepadanya hingga mau menuruti permintaan duda itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi? Hanya dengan memandang onyx milik pria itu saja sudah membuat dirinya tidak berkutik. Satu hal yang Naruto yakini saat ini. Onyx milik pria itu pasti sangat berbahaya untuknya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan terkecoh lagi oleh tatapan onyx dari pria itu.

Menatap kembali pantulan dirinya dalam cermin besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Wajah pemuda manis itu pun kembali merona hanya dengan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Setelah selama ini semua orang meragukan gendernya, sekarang ia juga harus meragukan gendernya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika pantulan dalam cermin di hadapannya itu menampilkan sosok wanita yang sangat cantik dengan gaun khas tradisional China berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga Sakura. Panjang gaun tanpa lengan itu sendiri mencapai semata kaki dengan belahan disisi kedua kakinya hingga paha. Wajah manisnya di rias oleh make up yang tidak terlalu tebal dan natural namun mampu membuat dirinya terlihat semakin cantik. Naruto juga menggunakan wig pirang panjang yang sama dengan warna rambut aslinya. Rambutnya sendiri ia biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan mutiara di sisi kanan rambutnya. Sungguh seorang wanita yang sangat cantik di mata birunya.

Jika saja ada wanita secantik itu, Naruto tidak akan ragu untuk mengencaninya. Dan Naruto juga yakin jika banyak pria lain yang menginginkan wanita di hadapannya itu. Sayangnya wanita yang dalam cermin itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Entah ia harus berbangga diri atau miris dengan kecantikannya itu. Karena bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah seorang pria.

Berterima kasih lah pada pada perias sewaan Sasuke yang di bawa ke apartement untuk merias dirinya dan mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang wanita cantik malam ini. Wanita yang belum lama keluar dari kamarnya setelah meriasnya itu. Telah berhasil membuat dirinya terpukau sekaligus meringis dengan penampilannya sendiri.

" Kau sudah siap?" Naruto langsung membalikan tubuhnya dari cermin dan menatap ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara baritone yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam pria dengan setelan jas mewah berwarna hitam yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah paper bag di tangannya.

Sasuke berhenti di hadapan Naruto. Menatap penampilan pemuda manis yang malam ini bertransformasi menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang mempesona. Meskipun raut wajahnya masih datar, namun jika di perhatikan lagi dengan seksama. Akan terlihat binar kekaguman dan kepuasan dalam sorot onyx pria 29 tahun itu.

Sasuke terus menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, membuat Naruto sedikit risih dan tidak nyaman di tatap sepasang onyx tajam majikannya itu. Naruto bahkan harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya karena malu. Ia juga ingin menghindari onyx majikannya itu yang selalu mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Sasuke sendiri sedang berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mendengus geli, melihat tingkah pengasuh puterinya itu. Sasuke akui jika penampilan Naruto malam ini benar-benar sangat cantik dan mempesona. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak tahu gender asli 'wanita' dihadapannya ini. Sudah pasti ia akan mengencani wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui ─setelah ibu Sarada─ selama hidupnya.

" Cantik." Pujian itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Membuat Naruto yang tengah menunduk itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang semakin pekat." Namun sayang, masih ada yang kurang." Lanjutnya yang sejak tadi terus melihat ke arah kaki telanjang Naruto. Membuat pemuda cantik itu ikut menurunkan pandangannya ke arah kakinya yang tidak menggunakan alas apapun.

Naruto hanya mampu mengernyit bingung saat Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya. Meletakkan paper bag yang tadi di bawanya dan kemudian mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa kotak yang biasa membungkus sepatu. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan isi dalam kotak tersebut yang benar saja adalah sepasang sepatu high heels setinggi 5 cm.

Naruto berjengit ketika kakinya diraih oleh Sasuke, ia bahkan harus berpergangan pada bahu pria itu agar tidak terjatuh. Sang duda beranak satu itu dengan perlahan menuntun kaki Naruto untuk memakai High heels di tangannya. Naruto hanya terdiam saat sepasang high heels berwarna hitam itu sudah melekat di kakinya. Ia sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke kembali berdiri dan dirinya harus berpijak sendiri dengan high heels di kakinya.

" Apakah aku juga harus mengenakan sepatu ini?" Naruto menunduk dan menatap high heels yang sudah melekat dengan kakinya. Kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke kemudian melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya." Kita harus segera berangkat." Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Sebelum terhenti karena sebuah tarikan di ujung jas yang di kenakannya." Apa lagi?" tanyanya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak satu inch pun dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

" A-aku,, tidak bisa berjalan dengan benda ini." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. Agar bisa berdiri dengan sepatu berhak ini saja ia sudah sangat kesulitan, rasanya bergerak sedikit saja ia akan terjatuh. Apalagi jika ia berjalan dengan benda itu di kakinya. Naruto yakin kakinya akan langsung terkilir.

Menghela nafas berat. Sasuke sepertinya melupakan satu hal. 'Wanita' di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria yang sedang menyamar menjadi wanita. Dan tentu saja 'wanita' di hadapannya ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan high heels yang sudah terpasang cantik di kakinya.

" Baiklah." Melirik jam tangan mewah bermerk di tangannya sebelum kembali menatap pemuda cantik di hadapannya yang masih berdiri diam mematung." Ku beri kau waktu sepuluh menit untuk membiasakan diri berjalan dengan sepatu itu." Lanjutnya menatap datar Naruto yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

" Ta-tapi─"

" Cepat lakukan!" Naruto hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendengar nada perintah yang mutlak dari Sasuke yang di sertai tatapan tajam pria itu yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Naruto pun mulai menyeret kakinya untuk bergerak. Menimbulkan bunyi decitan ketika hak sepatu yang runcing itu bergesekkan dengan lantai. Sasuke mendengus, memutar bola matanya jengah melihat makhluk cantik tapi dobe yang sedang belajar berjalan seperti bayi itu.

" Angkat kakimu dobe! Kau itu bukan robot jadi berjalanlah seperti biasa!" Sasuke memberi perintah sementara Naruto merengut kesal. Mudah bagi pria itu memberi perintah. Tapi tidak tahukah dirinya yang mengenakan benda menyusahkan itu sendiri sangat kesulitan. Sementara pria itu berkata seperti yang akan ia lakukan itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang mengenakan High heels itu? Pikirnya kesal.

" Ba-Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh?" Jurus andalan dikeluarkan. Puppy eyes no jutsu. Berharap pria dihadapannya itu merasa kasihan kepadanya dan memberi pilihan lain selain mengenakan sepatu sialan yang entah bagaimana bisa disukai jutaan wanita di dunia.

" Aku akan menangkapmu jika terjatuh." Berujar dengan tenang. Ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk di fungsikan sebagai pegangan bagi 'wanita' di hadapannya. 'Wanita' yang merupakan pemuda manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pun tanpa ragu meraih tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Menggenggamnya dan menjadikan pegangan ketika kaki beralas High heels itu mulai melangkah.

Langkah pertama. Tubuh berbalut gaun khas tradisional china itu limbung ke kanan. Sasuke refleks membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

Langkah ke dua. Hal yang sama terjadi hanya arah limbungnya saja yang berbeda. Sasuke meringis pelan ketika 'wanita' di hadapannya meremas tangannya erat. Meskipun berbalut gaun wanita dan penampilan seperti wanita. Tetap saja, tenaga yang di keluarkan olehnya adalah tenaga seorang pria. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat sang Uchiha meringis.

Langkah ketiga. Mata sudah terpejam, menyerah pada gravitasi dan rasa sakit yang mungkin saja akan di rasakannya. Namun yang terjadi setelahnya bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya. Yang ia tahu ia gagal menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan seharusnya ia sudah terjatuh karena tertarik gravitasi. Seharusnya saat ini yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit dan dinginnya lantai. Alih-alih rasa sakit dan lantai dingin yang dirasakan, pemuda cantik itu malah merasakan sensasi hangat ditubuhnya dan aroma mint maskulin yang menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Dan di bawah sana, Naruto juga bisa merasakan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Tunggu!

Tangan.

Melingkari.

Pinggangnya.

" Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Dobe?"

"…"

Sejak kapan suara baritone yang begitu di kenalnya itu terasa sangat dekat?

" Dobe!" kali ini suara itu terasa jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Membuat Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si pemilik suara.

 _Sapphire_ dan _onyx_ bertemu.

"…."

"…."

Sejak kapan wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sedekat ini?

" Dobe. Kau berat. Jadi menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" suara baritone itu kembali terdengar dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang sama datarnya dari pria bermarga Uchiha. Naruto masih terdiam, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Sepertinya otak pintar yang di milikinya sedang tidak berfungsi saat ini.

Puas melihat wajah sang majikan yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Naruto pun mulai melihat lagi posisi dirinya saat ini yang menyebabkan dirinya berada begitu dekat dengan sang majikan. Seketika itu pula matanya membola dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke yang sedang di tindihnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ah. Sekarang Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi. Dirinya yang akan terjatuh dan Sasuke yang menangkap tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh bersamanya dengan posisi Naruto yang menindih tubuh Sasuke.

 _Itu benar-benar memalukan._

" S-Sumimasen."

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona malu karena tidak langsung menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke mendengus pelan melihatnya. Semburat pink yang menghiasi wajah si blonde juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

Sepertinya hari ini ia cukup beruntung karena melihat wajah manis Naruto yang terus di hiasi semburat pink. Membuat pemuda cantik itu terlihat semakin cantik dan manis.

Ck. Kenapa juga ia jadi berpikir seperti itu? Bersama pemuda manis ini saja sudah mulai membuatnya meragukan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Sasuke yakin jika ia masih normal dan menyukai wanita cantik berdada besar. Walaupun hingga detik ini ia masih belum menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lainnya setelah kepergian sang istri. Tapi Sasuke yakin jika ia masih menyukai wanita yang memiliki dada besar.

Salahkan saja si Dobe itu yang memiliki paras seperti wanita. Di tambah lagi saat ini ia tengah mengenakan pakaian wanita yang berhasil membuatnya terlihat semakin seperti wanita cantik. Wajar saja kan, jika Sasuke yang notabene pria normal sedikit terpesona bila di hadapkan dengan 'wanita' cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Anoo. Sasuke-san?" Sebuah suara yang menyerupai cicitan itu mampu mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Tsk. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya suka melamun?

" Apa, kita akan melanjutkannya?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Sehati-hati mungkin tidak memancing emosi sang majikan yang ia yakini saat ini pasti sangat marah karena ketidak mampuan dirinya.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak sebelum menatap jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menatap makhluk cantik tapi Dobe yang masih terduduk di hadapannya.

" Kita lanjutkan sampai kau benar-benar bisa melangkahkan kakimu dengan benda itu." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menunjuk sepatu High heels yang di gunakan pemuda cantik itu.

Ia pun berdiri, membersihkan celana yang mungkin saja terkena debu saat terjatuh tadi. Merapikan jas yang di kenakannya kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk sambil menatap dirinya.

Tangan terulur. Tertuju pada makhluk cantik yang langsung meraih tangan tersebut. Berdiri sedikit kesulitan setelah di bantu sang majikan. Kemudian mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara yang sangat pelan disertai wajah yang memerah.

Tak banyak waktu yang di miliki. Membuat mereka kembali melakukan pelajaran singkat _cara berjalan mengenakan high heels yang benar._

.

The Nanny

.

Sebuah ballroom hotel yang di sulap menjadi tempat pesta berlangsung dengan dekorasi yang mewah. Ruangan tersebut sudah di penuhi para tamu undangan dengan pakaian terbaik dengan kesan mewah yang tak terelakkan. Tentu saja mengingat semua para tamu undangan adalah para petinggi dan pengusaha serta pemilik beberapa perusahaan besar di Konoha.

Tak ayal, pesta tersebut pun menjadi ajang memamerkan kemewahan. Di mulai dari setiap potong kain yang melekat di tubuh yang memiliki brand ternama dengan harga yang fantastis. Hingga segala aksesoris yang melekat dengan brand dan harga yang tak kalah fantastis. Berlomba-lomba menampilkan yang terbaik hingga menjadi yang terbaik di antara lainnya.

Pintu kembar dengan ukiran rumit yang besar terbuka. Derit pintu menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu yang mulai menampilkan dua sosok mempesona berbeda gender berjalan dengan lengan yang saling mengait.

Tak sedikit mata yang memandang kagum ke arah mereka bedua. Sementara pasangan kontras yang di ibaratkan siang dan malam itu tetap berjalan tegak menghiraukan pandangan yang lain. si pria yang berjalan dengan dagu terangkat menguarkan kewibawaannya yang berkarisma. Sementara si wanita berjalan disisinya dengan lengan yang masih mengait lengan si pria. Sesekali tersenyum tipis namun mampu menunjukkan keanggunan dan kecantikan alaminya.

" Yo, Sasuke." Sebuah sapaan yang terdengar akrab itu membuat pasangan yang menjadi objek kekaguman itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sepasang onyx dan sapphire itu pun menangkap sosok pria bersurai merah dengan wajah _baby face_ yang tengah tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka.

" Sasori." Hanya sebuah nama yang keluar mulut Sasuke saat melihat si pemanggil. Pria bersurai merah itu pun hanya melebarkan senyumannya saat namanya disebut oleh teman sekaligus rekan bisnisnya itu.

" Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke pesta ini, mengingat kau yang tidak begitu menyukai tempat ramai seperti ini." Ujar pria bersurai merah yang di panggil Sasori itu.

" Kau sendiri tahu, jika aku tidak akan datang tanpa tujuan tertentu." Sebuah seringai kini terpahat di wajah Sasuke yang membuat beberapa para tamu wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya bersemu.

" Ah, tentu saja. Kau datang ke pesta ini untuk bertemu nona Amerika itu kan, Sasuke?"

" Begitulah." Mengangkat bahunya sambil berujar tenang pada pria bersurai merah yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sementara Sasori sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok cantik bersurai pirang yang berdiri diam di samping sang Uchiha dengan tangan bertaut yang sepertinya tidak mau lepas dari sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

" Apakah gadis cantik ini, partner mu malam ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan binar menggoda. Tidak menyadari jika tubuh 'wanita' yang menjadi objek pembicaraan itu kini menegang. Dan sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya lah, yang menyadari perubahan pada _partner_ nya malam ini.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang mengundang decakkan pelan dari sang penanya. Onyx-nya menatap si blonde yang masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke juga bisa merasakan pegangan si blonde yang mengerat di lengannya.

" Aku pikir kau akan datang bersama gadis berkacamata itu, mengingat kau selalu membawanya ke setiap pesta yang wajib kau hadiri." Sasori berpendapat, namun iris hazel miliknya masih terus menatap si blonde yang masih enggan menatapnya dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Karin sedang ada urusan dengan kekasihnya Suigetsu." Sahut Sasuke yang kini sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasori.

" Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan gadis secantik dia kepada ku, Sasuke?" ujar Sasori kemudian merlirik ke arah Naruto yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sasori barusan.

" Dia─"

" Narumi, Namikaze Narumi." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto yang langsung memotong ucapannya. Sementara Naruto hanya memasang senyum canggung ke arah Sasori. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

" Narumi? Nama yang cantik." Ujar Sasori tersenyum ke arah Naruto." Sasori. Namaku Akasuna Sasori." Tangan tan diraih, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan tan tersebut membuat si pemilik tangan merona." Senang bisa mengenal wanita cantik sepertimu, Naru-chan." Lanjutnya setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya masih dengan senyuman di wajah _baby face_ -nya.

" Arigatou, Akasuna-san."

" Sasori. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasori, Naru-chan."

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya bosan melihat dua orang yang saling bertegur sapa dan sepertinya melupakan keberadaannya.

Sasori masih menatap lekat Naruto yang masih tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

" Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Naru-chan?" tanya pria bersurai merah itu kemudian dengan alis yang bertaut. Naruto menggeleng cepat, sementara Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah si blonde yang menggenggam erat lengannya. Menyeringai saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan si blonde.

Sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika ia sedikit mengorek informasi dan mencari tahu apa yang sekiranya di sembunyikan Naruto. Lagipula, dia itu boss si blonde dan tidak masalah bukan, jika seorang boss mengetahui latar belakang pegawainya. Mengingat hanya sedikit informasi yang ia ketahui tentang pengasuh puterinya itu..

" Memangnya kenapa?" pertanyaan itu pun meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

" Tidak apa-apa." Pria bermarga Akasuna menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap kembali Naruto." Hanya saja, wajah Narumi mengingatkan ku pada seseorang." Lanjut Sasori yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Melewatkan reaksi tubuh Naruto yang kembali menegang dan hanya di sadari oleh Sasuke.

" Seseorang? Siapa?" dari luar, suara itu terdengar tenang seperti biasa. Namun dalam hati, ayah dari Uchiha Sarada itu sedang menyeringai puas melihat reaksi si blonde. Ekor mata Sasuke, sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

" Kekasih sepupuku, tapi sepertinya aku memang salah orang." Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Sasori kembali melirik ke arah Naruto." Karena kekasih sepupuku itu seorang pria, tapi dia punya wajah yang sangat manis. Sementara Narumi itu kan wanita jadi kurasa tidak mungkin kan kalau Narumi itu adalah orang yang sama." Lanjutnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah karena telah menyamakan 'wanita' itu dengan kekasih sepupunya yang notabene adalah pria.

" Mungkin saja."

"Huh?"

Naruto langsung saja memberikan deathglare kepada Sasuke. Namun gagal, karena bukannya terlihat menakutkan melainkan menggemaskan. Bahkan semburat pink yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajah Sasori saat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan 'wanita' itu.

" sepertinya _partner_ mu sedang memanggil, Sasori." Sasuke berujar dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan. Sasori dan Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat ponytail yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak mengenal gadis tersebut, tentu saja mengerti siapa yang orang yang di maksud gadis itu.

Sasori melambaikan tangannya kalem ke arah gadis itu yang di sambut senyuman merekah di wajah gadis cantik itu. Menatap kembali pasangan SasuNaru yang juga sudah kembali menatap pria bersurai merah.

" Sepertinya Dei-chan sudah memanggilku." Ujarnya tersenyum canggung ke arah pasangan di hadapannya." Kita mengobrol lagi nanti, Sasuke." Sambungnya menatap Sasuke." Nikmati pestanya, Naru-chan." Lanjutnya menatap Naruto yang di balas anggukan pelan oleh 'wanita' tersebut. Sasori pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah berpamitan pada pada pasangan SasuNaru. Berjalan ke arah gadis pirang yang tadi melambaikan tangannya.

Sadar atau tidak, Naruto menghebuskan nafasnya lega. Dan hal itu pun, tentu saja tidak luput dari Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai tipis.

" Jadi?" pria bermarga Uchiha itu mulai bersuara dan menatap lekat 'wanita' disampingnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

" A-apa?" Naruto hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia juga sedikit gugup karena di tatap seperti itu oleh sang bos.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasori sebelumnya?" bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun lebih menyerupai pernyataan.

Naruto menghela napasnya lelah sebelum menjawab." Hanya sekali dan itu pun sudah sangat lama."

" Jadi benar, kau kekasih dari sepupu Sasori?" Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan pribadi pegawainya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dirinya sedikit terusik dengan kehidupan cinta pengasuh puterinya itu. Sedikit banyaknya, ia juga ingin mengenal pemuda cantik yang kini sedang menyamar itu.

" Mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya." Ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih dan hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan diantara riuhnya pesta. Namun semua itu tidak luput dari pendengaran tajam Sasuke. Dan Sasuke juga mampu mendengar nada sendu dari suara Naruto. Di tambah ekspresi Naruto yang berubah suram. Entah kenapa, tapi Sasuke tidak suka melihat perubahan dari 'wanita' disampingnya.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat raut kesedihan yang kini terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Naruto. Ia lebih suka melihat ekspresi kesal atau marah dari pemuda cantik itu. Tersenyum bahkan jauh lebih baik dan cocok untuk si blonde.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelahnya. Mereka masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mengabaikan riuhnya pesta yang di iringi music dari mini orchestra yang di sewa penyelengggara.

" Uchiha?" hingga sebuah suara baritone berat kembali menyapa pendengaran Sasuke yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si pemilik suara tersebut.

" Danzo-san?" ujarnya setelah melihat pria tua yang berdiri dengan setelan jas mewah.

" Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke pesta ku ini."

" Anda sudah mengundang saya dan tentu saja itu sebuah kehormatan bagi saya." Senyum bisnis yang biasa ia gunakan dengan para klien dan pengusaha lainnya pun terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi masih membelakangi mereka pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Sedikit tersentak saat ketika membalikan tubuhnya ia menemukan seorang pria tua yang tengah tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

" Ah. Apa gadis cantik ini kekasih mu Uchiha?" Naruto merona saat sebuah pujian kembali menyapanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua pujian itu. Terlebih lagi dengan kata 'cantik' yang masih sedikit ganjil di pendengarannya. Karena ia masih meyakini jika dirinya itu laki-laki meskipun kini tubuhnya berbalut gaun dan berpenampilan layaknya perempuan.

" Dia _partner_ ku malam ini, danzo-san." Melirik 'wanita' di sampingnya dan memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada pria tua yang di panggil Danzo itu.

" Namikaze Narumi desu." Membungkukan sedikit badannya sebagai salam memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Nama yang cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya." _De javu_. Kalimat tersebut seperti pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

" Ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian." Ujar pria tua itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ballroom." Sai!" sedikit berteriak, pria tua itu pun menyerukan nama seseorang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mengikuti arah pandangan si pria tua itu. Sementara Naruto bergeming di tempatnya dan mulai merapat pada Sasuke. Mengaitkan kembali lengannya yang tadi sempat terlepas. Sasuke sendiri langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan pergerakkan tangan Naruto pada lengannya. 'Wanita' itu kembali menampilkan gestur tubuh yang tidak nyaman. Naruto bahkan semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat pria pucat dengan senyuman yang terasa ganjil itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

" Dia adalah Sai, putera tunggalku yang akan menggantikan posisi ku di perusahaan kelak." Ujar pria tua itu memperkenalkan pria bersurai raven klimis, beriris onyx dengan warna kulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum dan berdiri disampingnya.

" Danzo Sai." Tangan pucat itu terulur ke arah Sasuke yang kemudian di sambut olehnya.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya menjabat tangan pucat itu.

" Semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kelak." Ujar si pria tua setelah jabatan tangan kedua pria itu terlepas. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon, sementara pria berkulit pucat yang bernama Sai itu masih memasang senyumnya.

Sepasang onyx milik Sai pun teralih pada 'wanita' yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya di samping Sasuke.

" Kau tidak keberatan memperkenalkan wanita secantik dia kepadaku, Uchiha-san?" Meskipun berbicara pada Sasuke namun matanya tak pernah beralih pada Naruto yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan pada sikap Naruto pun langsung melirik ke arah 'wanita' disampingnya dan Sai secara bergantian. Tangannya terangkat dan kemudian menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada di lengannya. Menggenggam tangan tersebut lembut seolah menyalurkan kekuatan pada si blonde. Naruto yang merasakan genggaman Sasuke pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

 _Onyx_ dan _sapphire_ bertemu.

" Tentu saja." Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto. Tersenyum tipis yang mampu membuat Naruto merona.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia yakin jika senyum di wajah Sasuke itu memang tulus dan ditujukan untuknya. Dan hal itu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Melupakan sejenak keresahan dan ketakutan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Membuat bibir tipis yang di poles lipstik _baby pink_ itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto pun berbalik dan menatap dua pria bermarga Danzo. Memberikan senyum tipis sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang Danzo yang lebih muda.

" Namikaze Narumi." Mengulurkan tangannya setelah melepaskannya terlebih dahulu dari lengan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, tubuhnya masih tetap merapat pada Sasuke.

" Danzo Sai." Tangan tan yang terulur kearahnya pun di raih. Sedikit membungkuk sebelum mencium punggung tangan tan Naruto. Membuat 'wanita' itu berjengit ketika di perlakukan seperti itu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Senang bertemu denganmu, **Naru-chan**." Lanjutnya setelah melepaskan ciuman di punggung tangan tan Naruto.

Mendengar namanya di sebut dengan nada yang ganjil, refleks Naruto langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang masih digenggam Sai. Kembali memeluk lengan Sasuke seolah meminta perlindungan pada pria tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sai yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Namun tangannya bergerak meremas tangan Naruto. Seolah memberi isyarat pada 'wanita' disampingnya, jika semua akan baik-baik saja dan dirinya akan selalu berada disampingnya.

" Ada seseorang yang pasti sangat ingin kau temui, Uchiha." Danzo yang lebih tua berujar kembali dengan senyum bisnis. Membuat acara saling tatap dua pria yang hampir mirip itu teralihkan kepadanya." Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

" Terima kasih banyak, Danzo-san." Senyum bisnis di wajah pria bermarga Uchiha itu kembali terpahat." Aku akan sangat merasa terhormat jika anda melakukannya." Lanjut Sasuke menatap pria tua itu.

" Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan ku." Ujar pria itu yang kemudian melirik ke arah pria disampingnya yang masih setia menatap Naruto." Kau juga ikutlah, Sai!" Ujar Pria tua itu kepada putera tunggalnya." Kau bisa mempelajari beberapa hal tentang bisnis dari Uchiha-san nanti." Sambungnya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari sang putera.

Mereka berdua berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sudah siap mengikuti sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat 'wanita' di sampingnya enggan melangkahkan kaki.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Suaranya melembut. Sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membuat 'wanita' disampingnya semakin ketakutan.

Dua pria bermarga Danzo yang berada didepannya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap pasangan SasuNaru yang masih terdiam.

" Aku haus." Suaranya cukup lirih namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

" Mau ku ambilkan minuman?" Tawar Sasuke yang di balas senyum tipis di wajah cantik si blonde.

" Tidak perlu." Balas Naruto masih dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya." Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri, kau pergilah dengan Danzo-san." Lanjutnya menatap Sasuke.

" Kau yakin tidak ingin ku temani?" Dengan gerakan anggun, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjauh dari sang bos mengingat tidak ada seorang pun di pesta ini yang dikenalnya ─kecuali dua orang yang mengenal dirinya sebagai Naruto. Tapi Naruto pikir, itu jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya harus berada disekitar _orang itu._ Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di dekat _orang_ yang selama ini ia hindari. _Orang_ yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

" Kalau begitu, tunggulah!" Tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu menangkup pipi yang di poles blush on tipis." Aku tidak akan lama." Lanjutnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam membeku saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. Tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rona di wajah cantiknya yang semakin pekat. Sasuke sendiri hanya bersikap seperti biasanya setelah melepaskan ciuman yang cukup singkat itu. Sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seseorang dibelakangnya.

" Nikmatilah pesta ini, Namikaze -san." Suara bariton Danzo yang lebih tua itu sedikit mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi berat setelah tindakan Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mengangguk pelan ke arah Danzo senior itu. Mencoba menghindari tatapan sang Danzo yang lebih muda, yang sedari insiden Sasuke mencium keningnya tadi terus terarah kepadanya.

Danzo yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya yang langsung diikuti Sai begitu pun Sasuke. Mereka bertiga kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam menatap punggung mereka yang semakin tertelan oleh keramaian pesta.

Naruto berbalik, berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang sedikit sepi dengan gelas bertungkai yang berada ditangannya ─setelah mengambil minuman tersebut dari salah seorang pelayan yang lewat dengan nampan berisi minuman. Menyepi dari kerumunan pesta adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Terutama saat Sasuke tidak berada disampingnya.

Berdiri di sudut ruangan yang cukup sepi. Iris sapphire-nya kembali menatap kerumunan pesta yang di padati oleh orang-orang dengan penampilan serba wah. Naruto meringis. Mengingat kembali dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa melainkan hanya seorang pengasuh biasa. Dan sekarang ia berada di antara orang-orang dengan kedudukan dan status sosial yang berbeda jauh dengannya.

Berterima kasihlah pada sang bos yang membuat dirinya berada di sini , di antara orang-orang itu. Terlebih lagi, ia harus terjebak dengan gaun, make up dan sepatu sialan yang telah membuat kakinya beberapa kali hampir terkilir. Naruto sangat yakin jika kakinya saat ini pasti sudah memerah lecet. Dan hal lainnya yang semakin membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman adalah beberapa tatapan dari para pria yang terus tertuju padanya. Naruto semakin risih saat ada beberapa pria yang jelas-jelas sedang mencoba menggodanya. Membuat Naruto merinding karenanya.

Menghebuskan napas lelah. Iris sapphire-nya kembali menatap kerumunan pesta. Lebih tepatnya beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul dan mengobrol. Namun Naruto sangat yakin jika yang menjadi bahan obrolan mereka tidak lain hanya sekitaran hal bisnis. Iris sapphire Naruto hanya tertuju pada sosok raven yang telah berhasil membuat dirinya berada ditempat ini.

Sapphire Naruto terus tertuju kepada pria itu. Memperhatikan setiap gerak dan gerik tubuh pria yang ia yakini berotot itu ─meskipun ia sendiri tidak pernah melihat pria 29 tahun itu bertelanjang dada, tapi Naruto cukup yakin jika Sasuke memiliki tubuh kekar idaman para pria termasuk dirinya. Melihat bagaimana sepasang onyx tajam bagaikan elang itu menatap lawan bicaranya. Naruto sendiri selalu merasa terhipnotis setiap kali ia menatap permata hitam legam milik majikannya itu dalam waktu yang lama. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir pria berstatus duda dengan satu anak itu bergerak mengucapkan setiap kata yang dirangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat. Bagaimana bibir yang tadi mencium keningnya itu bergerak dengan gerakan yang konstan. Bibir yang sangat menggoda untuk di cicipi. Bagaimana rasanya bibir itu jika bertemu dengan bibirnya? Bagaimana rasanya bibir miliknya di dominasi oleh bibir itu? Naruto ingin sekali merasakan kembali sentuhan bibir itu di bibirnya.

Eh?

Tersadar akan lamunannya yang melenceng terlalu jauh. Seketika itu juga, pemuda yang saat ini tengah menyamar menjadi wanita cantik itu merona. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghapus semua pemikirannya yang telah melenceng jauh dan absurd menurutnya itu.

Ck. Bagaimana bisa pemikiran yang menurutnya mesum itu meracuni otak polosnya?

" Naruto?"

'deg'

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Ketika suara bariton yang sangat dikenali menyapa pendengarannya. Suara bariton yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar namun sangat di rindukannya itu. Terlebih lagi nama yang keluar dari suara itu.

Mencoba mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Naruto berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Namun terhenti saat tangannya di cekal. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat tahu siapa yang mencekal tangannya.

Naruto berbalik. Memasang ekspresi tenang sebisa mungkin. Mengabaikan hatinya yang semakin gusar saat melihat wajah orang itu.

" Maaf. Apa kita saling kenal?" Berujar setenang mungkin. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain seperti yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

" Kau... Naruto kan?" Tanya orang itu dengan wajah datar namun tidak menutupi binar terkejut di sepasang iris zamrud nya.

" Sumimasen, sepertinya anda salah orang, tuan." meskipun sangat sulit baginya, tapi senyum itu tetap ia tampilkan.

" Maaf." Tangan yang di cekal dilepas. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melangkah sejauh mungkin dari orang itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan seseorang yang sudah susah payah ia coba untuk lupakan. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi sudut hatinya sekaligus menorehkan luka di hatinya.

Naruto terus melangkah dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan akibat pertemuannya dengan orang itu. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang tertabrak olehnya dan mengumpat padanya. Saat ini dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bertemu dengan orang itu, membuat kilasan memori tentang dirinya dan orang itu terus berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Membuat matanya berair dan siap tumpah kapanpun.

Ck. Naruto sangat benci pada dirinya yang lemah seperti saat ini. Dan hanya orang itu saja yang mampu membuat dirinya lemah dan tak berdaya. Orang yang selalu melindunginya. Orang yang telah membuat dirinya bergantung kepadanya. Tetapi juga orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi lemah seperti saat ini.

Naruto benar-benar benci.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seseorang yang masih sedang sibuk berbincang dengan wanita asing. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya berada di tempat ini dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Seseorang yang saat ini ia anggap sebagai satu-satunya tempat berlindung baginya saat ini.

 _Sasuke_

Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai tempat pria itu. Naruto hanya perlu berada di sisi pria itu. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum─

─tangan besar milik seseorang kembali mencekal lengannya. Menariknya menjauh dari tempat yang akan di tujunya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang kepayahan mengikuti langkah orang itu. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat melihat wajah orang yang sedang menariknya dan membawanya pergi semakin jauh dari tempat Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap punggung orang itu yang mengenakan jas hitam. Kulit lehernya yang pucat dan rambut klimis berwarna raven seperti Sasuke.

Raven?

Mata Naruto melebar saat menyadari siapa yang saat ini tengah menariknya pergi. Seketika itu juga Naruto berontak. Berusaha menarik kembali tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan pria itu. Namun bukannya terlepas, genggaman pria itu semakin mengerat. Membuat Naruto meringis merasakan perih ditangannya. Ia yakin jika genggaman pria itu akan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan setelahnya.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Hatinya mencelos saat ia tidak mendapati Sasuke yang tertutup kerumunan para tamu undangan lainnya. Selain itu karena jaraknya yang semakin jauh dari tempat pesta dan semakin mendekati pintu.

Sebenarnya kemana orang ini akan membawa dirinya pergi?

Naruto terus meronta saat mereka sudah mencapai pintu besar itu. Terus menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari pria itu. Mengabaikan rasa perih dan tangannya yang memerah akibat perbuatannya tersebut. Karena yang Naruto inginkan saat ini hanya agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari pria ini.

Naruto semakin gusar saat pria itu berhasil membawanya keluar dari ballroom hotel tempat pesta itu berlangsung. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor hotel yang cukup sepi dengan Naruto yang juga masih meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

" Tolong lepaskan aku, tuan!" ujar Naruto berharap pria itu mau mendengarkan dan melepaskannya.

Pria itu berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Namun tangannya masih belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

" Panggil aku, Sai!" Pria berkulit pucat itu berujar dengan senyum di wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat berbahaya di mata Naruto." Bukankah kau sudah mengenalku sebelumnya, **Naruto**!" Lanjut pria bernama Sai itu yang langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tembok.

" A-apa maksudmu, Sai-san?" Naruto semakin gusar saat pria pucat itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya masih dengan senyuman anehnya.

" Kau pikir, kau bisa membohongiku dengan penampilan mu sekarang? Naru-chan?" masih dengan senyuman anehnya pria itu berujar semakin memojokkan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terangkat mendorong dada Sai, saat pria pucat itu menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Namun pria pucat itu menangkap tangannya dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepala blondenya dengan satu tangan.

" Tolong lepaskan aku, tuan!" Naruto meronta. Menggerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari Sai.

" Kau ingin aku melepaskan mu?" Sai meraih dagu Naruto, membuat Naruto mendongak dan dirinya dapat melihat wajah cantik yang sudah sejak lama ia kagumi itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai sebelumnya." Kalau begitu, memohon lah dan sebut namaku." Lanjut Sai setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto. Ibu jari pria itu bahkan sudah bergerak menyentuh permukaan bibir bawah Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin di liputi perasaan takut.

" Aku mohon.." Tubuhnya mengalami tremor saat Sai menyelipkan kaki kanannya diantara kaki Naruto." Lepaskan aku.. Sai." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa.

" Tidak sampai kau mau menerima cintaku, Naru." pria pucat itu bahkan menggerakkan kakinya yang berada diantara kaki Naruto. Menggerakkannya hingga menyentuh daerah pribadi Naruto. Membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara aneh karena perbuatan pria pucat itu.

" Kumohon jangan!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Antara takut dan akibat perbuatan Sai yang terus menyentuh bagian sensitif nya.

Ia ingin lepas dari pria ini. Ia ingin pulang bersama Sasuke dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan Sarada. Ia tidak keberatan jika Sarada terus memanggilnya 'Kaachan' atau Sasuke yang memanggilnya 'dobe'. Asalkan ia bisa terlepas dari pria ini. Dengan begitu ia masih bisa bersama dengan mereka.

 _' Sasuke, tolong aku.'_

Memejamkan matanya. Sambil terus merapalkan kalimat tersebut dalam hatinya, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat ini.

" Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apaan ini?**

 **Entahlah, Viz juga ga ngerti.. -.-**

 **Kayanya chap ini full SasuNaru dan harem!Naru ya? Menurut readers gimana? Apa Harem!Naru-nya dapet atau ga?**

 **Chapter ini juga banyak spoiler kisah cinta Naru-nya lho! Silahkan tebak sendiri siapa orang itu?**

 **Viz juga mau nanya nih,**

 **Apa menurut readers fict ini makin kesini makin membosankan? Viz tahu kok kalo jalan ceritanya terlalu mudah ke tebak dan idenya juga terlalu pasaran. Mungkin karena itu juga review tiap chapternya semakin berkurang.**

 **Tapi Viz ga bakal bosen kok buat ngucapin 'ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU' *deepbow**

 **Buat semua yang masih setia membaca fict gaje ini dan meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review maupun PM.**

 **HONTOU NI GOMENASAI karena Viz ga bisa bales review semuanya.**

 **Viz sibuk banget, semenjak Agustusan kemaren sampe sekarang Viz belom libur kerja juga. Viz sampe di kerik di tempat kerja saking dropnya karena kurang istirahat *kokcurcolsih #abaikan**

 **So.. harap di maklum kalau update-nya ngaret. Fict yg lain juga jadi terbengkalai. T.T**

 **.**

 **Next chapter**

" A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Diamlah, dobe!"

" Nee. Teman-temanku bilang, kalau aku bisa membuat pria normal sekali pun menjadi belok."

" Kau sedang menggodaku?"

" Umm,, Apa kau tergoda olehku?"

" lebih baik kau hentikan saja tindakan konyolmu itu, dobe?"

" Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tergoda olehku?"

" Karena kau sudah membuat seseorang menatapmu tanpa berkedip dengan air liur yang menetes."

" Ugh.. Sasuke, bawa aku ke kamar!"

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

 **MIND TO**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU slight** **GAANARU and** **OTHERS**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, cenderung pedo, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

Suara baritone milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu terdengar dari penolongnya.

Meskipun dirinya merasa lega karena seseorang datang untuk menolongnya. Tapi hatinya mencelos. Karena sesungguhnya bukan _orang itu_ yang ia harapkan datang untuk menolongnya. Ia berharap Sasuke lah yang datang dan kemudian membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

Kenapa harus _orang itu_ yang datang?

Kenapa _orang itu_ harus melihat dirinya yang lemah seperti saat ini?

Di saat Naruto tengah bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri. Sai, si pemuda pucat itu sedikit menghentikan pergerakkannya tanpa melepaskan tangan Naruto dari cekalan tangannya. Melirik seseorang yang menginterupsinya melalui bahunya.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi aku sedang menyelesaikan masalahku dengan **kekasihku** saat ini." Meskipun mulutnya berujar pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namun onyx-nya masih terus menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya yang diliputi raut ketakutan.

"Tapi kau sudah menyakitinya." Nadanya terdengar datar dan dingin. Sepasang jade milik _orang itu_ terpaku pada sesosok 'wanita' yang tadi ditemuinya di dalam ruangan pesta berlangsung. Menatap sepasang sapphire mendung yang terasa sangat familiar baginya. Sapphire yang dulu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dan pergi karena kebodohannya.

Sai menggeram pelan sebelum melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Naruto. Berbalik sambil memasang senyuman khasnya pada seseorang dihadapannya. Sedikit melirik ke belakang pada tubuh Naruto yang langsung merosot ke lantai setelah dilepaskannya.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan pada kekasihku. Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, **Sabaku-san**." Pria yang masih setia tersenyum itu berujar dengan penekanan pada nama orang dihadapannya. Sementara orang dihadapannya masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Akan menjadi urusanku. Jika kau menyakitinya di hadapanku." Senyum di wajah Sai menghilang. Tatapan dingin ditujukan pada Sabaku dihadapannya.

Hening.

Kedua orang yang saling berhadapan itu saling menatap dalam diam dengan tatapan dingin mereka. Mengabaikan 'wanita' yang masih terpuruk di lantai yang dingin dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat.

"DOBE!"

Ketiga orang yang berada di lorong itu pun serempak menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Ekspresi yang berbeda-bedapun terpasang di wajah ketiga orang tersebut saat mendapati seorang pria bersurai raven berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

Naruto yang tersenyum lemah saat mendapati seseorang yang sedang ia harapkan kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sementara kedua pria yang berdiri di hadapan 'wanita' itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Sasuke.." lirih dan lebih menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Namun raut wajah ketakutan itu sudah menghilang menjadi raut kelegaan. Meskipun tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan bahkan sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan. Naruto membiarkan dirinya sendiri tetap bersimpuh pada lantai yang dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pria bersurai raven itu berjongkok, meraih tubuh Naruto yang masih bersimpuh agar mendekat padanya. Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar itu sudah tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan raut kekhawatiran. Melihat 'wanita' yang selalu ceria itu tak berdaya di lantai koridor hotel berbintang lima.

"Sasuke…" tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Naruto sendiri hanya mampu menggumamkan nama pria yang kini merengkuh tubuhnya. Menyandarkan dahinya pada dada bidang pria berusia 29 tahun itu. Sementara tangannya mencengkeram erat jas bagian depan Sasuke.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan dari si blonde. Membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap dua pria yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya menatap dua pria di hadapannya yang masih berekspresi datar. Sementara sang Uchiha sendiri, menatap mereka dengan tatapan menuntut. Bertanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat si blonde dalam pelukannya ini begitu terpuruk?

"Anda bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Danzo-san." Si penolong berujar datar. Ekor matanya melirik pria pucat disampingnya sejenak. Sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Ada sedikit perasaan tak suka saat melihat si blonde yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, saat iris jade dan sapphire itu bertemu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini, Danzo-san?" Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria pucat yang berdiri paling dekat darinya.

Yang di tanya masih terdiam dan belum menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke. Menatap datar 'wanita' yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang Uchiha. Jujur ia sangat tidak suka melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Rasanya ingin membawa 'wanita' itu menjauh dari si raven dan menghajar pria yang sudah berani memeluk sang pujaan hati. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat siapa Uchiha dihadapannya itu.

Begitu pun Sasuke. Duda beranak satu itu masih terdiam. Menunggu si pria pucat membuka suara untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tatapan semakin menajam saat dirasanya tak ada sepatah kata pun yang akan keluar dari mulut si pucat. Ingin menanyai Naruto dalam pelukannya pun percuma. Ia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar. Baik dari yang ditanya maupun yang bertanya. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dengan sepasang onyx yang hampir sama itu saling bertatapan.

Sementara sepasang jade diantara mereka masih setia menatap si blonde yang masih bersembunyi dalam pelukan si raven. Iris jade miliknya bisa menangkap tubuh si blonde yang masih bergetar pelan. Ia sangat yakin jika 'wanita' itu pasti masih mengalami ketakutan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk si pria pucat yang telah membuat 'wanita' itu ketakutan.

"GAARA!"

Ketiga pria itu pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Sementara 'wanita' dalam pelukan Sasuke mengeratkan remasannya pada jas bagian depan Sasuke saat nama itu tertangkap pendengarannya.

Yang di maksud menoleh kepada pria bersurai merah serupa dengannya. Menatap datar pria bersurai merah dengan iris hazel yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau ini kemana saja?" Rasa kesal yang kentara sengaja ia tunjukan pada si rambut merah satunya yang hanya menatap datar dirinya. "Aku mencarimu tahu! Kau menghilang dari pesta begitu saja." Lanjut pria merah si pemilik _baby face_ itu.

"Maaf." Hanya satu patah kata itu saja yang keluar dari si surai merah yang di panggil Gaara itu. Setelah berujar panjang lebar hingga mulut berbusa dengan nafas terengah akibat berlari kecil. Tapi hanya satu kata saja yang keluar dari si panda ─julukan yang Sasori berikan karena lingkaran hitam di mata pemuda beriris jade itu. Cukup untuk membuat Sasori berdecak kasar tak suka.

Sementara Gaara kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si blonde setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Anda baik-baik saja, nona?" Tanyanya pada Si blonde yang masih enggan melepaskan diri dari si raven. Naruto mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Sementara Sasori yang merasa di abaikan oleh pemuda yang hampir serupa dengannya itu langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Memekik pelan ketika melihat wajah si raven yang sangat di kenalinya itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naru -chan?" Tambahnya saat melihat si blonde yang juga baru di kenalnya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Gelengan pelan dari si raven pun menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan bernada sarat akan kekhawatiran yang terlontar dari mulut si _baby face._

"Sasuke.." Bisikan yang sangat lirih itu masih mampu di tangkap indera pendengarannya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk menatap 'wanita' dalam pelukannya yang kini tengah mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu.

"Aku ingin pulang.." Lanjut Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kita pulang." Bisik Sasuke pada si blonde.

Pria berusia 29 tahun itu pun kemudian mendongak. Menatap pria pucat yang masih berdiri di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Tolong sampaikan permohonan maaf ku pada Danzo-san karena harus meninggalkan pesta lebih cepat." Sasuke pun berdiri dengan Naruto dalam gendongan bridal style-nya. Berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ketiga pria di tempat itu masih menatap punggung pria bermarga Uchiha yang semakin mengecil hingga hilang di balik pintu lift.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Gaara?" pria bersurai merah yang baru saja datang dan memang tidak mengetahui apapun bersuara karena rasa ingin tahunya. Menatap pria yang juga bersurai merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. "Kenapa Naru-chan terlihat begitu ketakutan?" lanjutnya menatap si surai merah satunya yang merupakan sepupunya dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" alih-alih menjawab. Pria dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami sempat berkenalan tadi di dalam." Jawabnya ringan. "Jangan-jangan kau mengira kalau dia itu Naruto?" Tambah Sasori dengan mata yang memicing ke arah sang sepupu. Tidak menyadari seorang pria pucat yang masih berdiri di antara mereka mendengar sebuah nama yang membuat tubuhnya terhenyak. Sementara yang di tanya hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir jika wanita itu adalah Naruto, kekasihmu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Karena kekasihmu itu seorang pria yang sangat manis." Lanjut Sasori dengan senyum di wajahnya saat mengingat kembali wajah manis kekasih sang sepupu. Melewati perubahan raut pada si surai merah satunya yang berubah sendu. Sementara si pria pucat yang mendengarkan menatap lekat Gaara dengan mata yang memicing.

"Mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya." Lirih Gaara terdiam setelahnya. Masih menatap ke arah dimana tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang. Mengingat kembali semua kebodohan yang telah di perbuatnya yang mengakibatkan mataharinya pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam keterpurukan yang di penuhi rasa sesal dalam hatinya. Penyesalan yang tidak berujung hingga detik ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dan Sasori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Berdecak pelan saat orang yang sedari tadi di cari-carinya itu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan pada putera si penyelanggara pesta malam ini sebelum menyusul sang adik sepupu yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

"Maaf." Bisikan yang lirih itu masih terdengar oleh pria yang masih terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan seorang 'wanita' dalam gendongan bridal style-nya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pria yang merupakan Sasuke itu dengan nada datarnya tak beremosi.

"Aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya." Jawab 'wanita' dalam gendongannya yang merupakan Naruto itu masih dengan suara yang lirih.

"Aku memang sudah selesai dengan urusanku dan berniat untuk pulang." Sedikit menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir yang di poles lipstick _baby pink_ itu.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hotel menuju mobilnya yang sudah berada di depannya berkat jasa valet di hotel itu. Berjalan ke arah pintu mobil yang sudah di buka oleh sang jasa valet untuknya. Meletakkan tubuh dalam gendongannya pada kursi penumpang yang berada di samping kemudi. Memasang _seatbelt_ dengan telaten pada tubuh Naruto yang hanya terdiam membiarkannya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan si jasa Valet menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan memutar arah ke sisi satunya untuk kembali membukakan pintu bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya elegan ke sisi satunya dan memasuki pintu mobil yang telah di bukakan untuknya. Menutup pintu mobilnya kembali setelah memberikan selembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar pada si pemberi jasa sebagai tip. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung Hotel berbintang lima itu.

Hening menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Sasuke berusaha memahami, jika 'wanita' yang duduk disampingnya dalam kondisi tidak baik. Berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak untuk si blonde coba ia tahan. Menanyai apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Naruto pun percuma. 'Wanita' ─atau lebih tepatnya pemuda manis yang sedang menyamar itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk ditanyai. Iris onyx Sasuke bahkan masih dapat menangkap getaran halus pada tubuh Naruto. Menandakan gadis itu masih di liputi perasaan takut.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada si blonde saat dirinya tidak ada. Sedikit menyesal karena membiarkan Naruto seorang diri di pesta. Seharusnya ia memaksa 'wanita' itu agar tetap berada disisinya. Memberikan perlindungan padanya dari tempat yang berisikan orang-orang asing bagi Naruto.

Namun menyesalpun percuma saat ini. Semua sudah terjadi dan waktu tidak akan bisa di ulang. Ia hanya perlu memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi. Menghibur si blonde dan mengusir rasa takutnya adalah prioritas utama saat ini.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kalimat pertama yang keluar semenjak mereka memasuki mobil itupun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu bisa melihat tubuh berbalut gaun yang terhenyak dari lamunannya. Entah apa yang sejak tadi di pikirkan si blonde. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu.

Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja sekarang mereka sudah sampai di basement apartement Sasuke. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berpikir hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Mengangguk pelan pada sang majikan sebelum melepaskan seatbelt dan membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar. Berjengit pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit pada kakinya ketika menapaki lantai basement. Ia teringat jika tadi ia sempat terkilir akibat Sai yang terus menariknya. Naruto pun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil untuk melepaskan High heels yang di kenakannya.

Mendesis pelan saat kaki telanjangnya yang lecet dan terkilir akibat High heels yang dikenakan menyentuh dinginnya lantai basement. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terpincang setelah menutup pintu mobil menuju lift basement gedung apartemen.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang saat melihat cara berjalan Naruto. Ia tahu betapa sulitnya pemuda cantik itu menggunakan High heels. Naruto bahkan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh saat belajar berjalan bersamanya sebelum pergi ke pesta.

Onyx Sasuke beralih menatap kaki telanjang Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya luka lecet di kaki pemuda itu. Meringis pelan saat melihat betapa sulitnya si blonde melangkahkan kakinya.

 _Pasti menyakitkan._

Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Memekik pelan ketika tubuhnya serasa melayang karena di angkat oleh sang majikan. Sementara si pelaku tetap diam tak menjawab. Terus melangkahkan kakinya bersama Naruto dalam gendongannya yang terus menggeliat.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto masih terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Dobe!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada absolute-nya enggan untuk di bantah. Naruto terdiam menelan kembali semua kalimat protes yang ingin ia keluarkan ketika menatap onyx tajam Sasuke yang tersirat seolah ia tak ingin di bantah.

"Ugh. Kenapa juga kau menggendongku seperti ini? Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" Gerutu Naruto merasa kesal karena di gendong ala bridal style. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar gerutuan si blonde. Sedikit menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap si blonde dengan tatapan jengah.

"Kau tidak keberatan saat aku menggendongmu seperti ini di Hotel tadi." Balas Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata biru Naruto.

"Saat itu aku sedang panik dan ketakutan, Sasuke. Karena itu aku membiarkanmu." Sahut Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya kekanakan, tanda ia sedang kesal. "Lagi pula, kau kan bisa menggendongku di punggungmu."

"Dan membiarkan kakimu yang merusak mata itu di lihat semua orang?" balas Sasuke cepat menatap gaun bagian bawah Naruto yang memiliki belahan hingga paha di kedua sisinya. Sedikit mengekspose kaki mulus Naruto.

Memasuki lift basement dan kemudian menekan tombol dengan tujuan lantai unit Apartementnya berada tanpa kesulitan meskipun Naruto dalam gendongannya.

"Kakiku tidak merusak mata!" seru Naruto kesal karena tidak terima kakinya yang indah itu di katai merusak mata. "Kau tidak tahu saja berapa banyak pria yang tergoda oleh kakiku ini." Lanjutnya sedikit menaikkan kakinya kemudian di gerakkan untuk ia tunjukan pada sang bos. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui jika kau itu cantik dan bisa menggoda para pria?" Sasuke berujar masih dengan seringai yang masih terpahat di wajah tampannya.

Telak.

Naruto hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ingin membalas perkataan sang majikan tapi ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata akibat pernyataannya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat kekalahan si blonde dalam beradu argument dengannya.

"Sasuke.. Turunkan aku!" meskipun sudah kalah berargumen dengan sang majikan. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin menyerah untuk turun dari gendongan ala bridal style yang sedikit banyaknya melukai harga diri Naruto sebagai pria.

"Dan membiarkanmu menghambat jalanku." Balas Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku jika kau mau." Sahut Naruto tak kalah ketus. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Sarada melihatku seperti ini." Tambahnya menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang menunggu lift terbuka. "Ini benar-benar memalukan." Lirihnya menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sarada sedang menginap di mansion Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Lanjutnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar saat pintu lift terbuka.

Naruto terdiam. Namun entah mengapa sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

"Sasuke." Yang diserukan namanya tak menjawab namun memberikan atensinya pada si blonde.

"Nee. Teman-temanku bilang, kalau aku bisa membuat pria normal sekali pun menjadi belok." Lanjutnya yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi sang majikan. "Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya padamu hanya menggunakan kakiku yang menurutmu merusak mata ini." Tambahnya melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher Sasuke. Sementara tangan satunya digunakan untuk menyibak kain gaunnya hingga mengekspos kaki jenjang mulus tanpa noda miliknya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melirik sekilas ke arah kaki jenjang Naruto yang terpampang manis di depannya. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan teman-temanku saja." Jawab Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke dengan nada seduktif. Dalam hatinya ingin tertawa lepas karena sedang menjahili sang bos.

Sasuke tak membalas. Jarinya sibuk menekan kode apartemen hingga terbuka dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

"Umm… Apa kau tergoda olehku?" gaun bagian bawah semakin di tarik ke atas. Semakin jelas memperlihatkan pahanya. Kaki yang sudah terekspos jelas itu di tumpu pada kaki lainnya. Sementara kedua lengannya bergelayut pada leher kokoh Sasuke. Gerakan yang jelas sekali seduktif.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap datar pada 'wanita' cantik yang jelas-jelas sedang menggodanya.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan saja tingkah konyolmu itu, dobe!" nadanya datar tidak berintonasi. Sama seperti ekspresi wajahnya yang tak beriak. Namun iris onyx itu menyorotkan binar jenaka dengan tatapan lurus ke depan tanpa melihatnya.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun tak berapa lama setelahnya, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tergoda olehku?" senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Sebuah senyuman yang mengapresiasikan kepuasan.

"Tidak." Masih dengan Intonasi datarnya Sasuke menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Tangan kiri kembali digunakan untuk menarik bagian gaunnya semakin ke atas. Paha mulus terlihat semakin menggoda. Kaki yang di tumpu itu kemudian di tekuk untuk mendapatkan kesan seduktif. Sepasang iris sapphire mengerling nakal ke arah sepasang onyx Sasuke.

 _Benar-benar menggoda._

Saat Naruto dengan tenangnya mengumpankan diri untuk menjadi mangsa si predator. Sasuke bergelut menekan sisi gelapnya yang bisa saja menerkam makhluk cantik namun bagaikan iblis penggoda iman. Mencoba mengikuti logikanya yang memang berotak jenius itu dengan menanamkan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri jika ia masih normal. Meskipun ia di suguhi makhluk paling cantik dalam gendongannya yang sedang mengumpankan diri. Ia tidak akan tergoda. Karena bagaimanapun makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini bergender sama dengannya. Dan ia masih menyukai lawan jenis ketimbang sesama jenis.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" Nadanya dingin dan sempat membuat Naruto menciut namun sebentar karena dirinya meyakini kalau sang majikan sudah masuk ke dalam permainannya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan semua tindakanmu, Dobe!" Lanjutnya masih dengan nada monoton namun tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat pada wajah cantik Naruto. Membuat si blonde meneguk ludahnya kasar saat jarak wajah mereka menipis.

Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sasuke padanya? Naruto kan hanya bercanda. Apa pria dewasa itu tidak bisa di ajak bercanda. Atau Naruto yang sekarang termakan leluconnya sendiri.

"Karena kau sudah membuat seseorang menatapmu tanpa berkedip dengan air liur yang menetes." bisik Sasuke yang kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya merasa ada hal yang tidak baik saat ini.

Naruto semakin gugup saat Sasuke memberi gerakan menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya. Ia tahu perasaannya saat ini terasa tidak enak.

"S-Sasuke.." Serunya menyerupai sebuah cicitan. "K-kita hanya berdua di apartemen ini kan?" Masih gugup dan berusaha menyangkal perasaan tidak enaknya. Terlebih lagi saat melihat seringai di wajah tampan pria yang menggendongnya yang semakin lebar. Membuat Naruto harus kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Seharusnya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap si blonde. "Tapi kau sendiri tahu, Dobe. Akhir-akhir ini ada tamu tak di undang yang sering mengunjungi apartemen ini?" Tambahnya yang di akhiri oleh sebuah dengusan.

"Ugh.. Sasuke, bawa aku ke kamar!" Lirih Naruto setelah merapikan kembali gaunnya untuk menutupi kaki jenjang mulus yang sempat terekspos itu. Enggan menoleh dan lebih suka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Jika saja ada lubang hitam di depannya saat ini. Naruto akan lebih suka memilih untuk memasukkan dirinya pada lubang hitam tersebut untuk bersembunyi. Sayangnya yang ada hanya dada bidang sang majikan yang saat ini juga sudah di jadikan tempat wajahnya bersembunyi.

Dia benar-benar malu saat ini.

Niat awal ingin mengerjai dan menguji sang bos. Pada akhirnya dirinya sendirilah yang terjebak dengan leluconnya sendiri.

 _Memalukan._

Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak boleh bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Minggirlah, aniki!" Sasuke kembali bersuara. Membuat Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan jas yang di kenakan Sasuke. Menatap sang kakak yang tengah berekspresi pongo itu dengan tatapan datar. Dalam hati merutuki sang kakak yang sangat tidak menunjukkan ke-Uchiha-aannya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sang kakak sedikit menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya masih dengan ekspresi pongonya yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Melewati ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar si blonde yang memang berada di lantai dua apartemen.

Tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, Sasuke menapaki anak tangga masih dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya yang semakin meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sasuke sangat tahu betapa sangat malunya Naruto saat ini karena perbuatannya sendiri yang mencoba untuk menggoda dirinya dan terlihat oleh sang kakak. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri hampir saja tergoda oleh Naruto jika saja tidak ada kakaknya yang berdiri menyaksikan tindakan Naruto yang sedang menggodanya. Dalam hatinya Sasuke sangat berterima kasih kepada Itachi yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari godaan makhluk cantik dalam gendongannya ini. Jika tidak ada Itachi, mungkin ia sudah lepas kendali hanya karena di suguhi kaki jenjang yang mulus tanpa noda milik Naruto.

Ck. Bagaimana bisa ada kaki seorang pria yang mulus tanpa sehelai rambut yang tumbuh seperti kaki wanita?

Berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong lantai dua menuju kamar si blonde yang memang berada paling ujung di antara ruangan lainnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sasuke sendiri sedikit heran. Padahal ia sudah menggendong Naruto sejak di lantai dasar hingga lantai 17 dimana apartementnya berada. Ia juga sudah menaiki tangga masih dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya dan itu sama sekali tidak membebaninya. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar ringan. Padahal ia seorang pria.

Menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu bercat putih yang merupakan pintu kamar Naruto. Membukanya dan kemudian memasuki kamar Naruto yang terbilang sangat rapi untuk ukuran pria remaja. Sasuke pikir, Naruto akan sama seperti remaja lelaki lainnya yang malas membereskan kamarnya sendiri dan urakan. Tetapi Naruto berbeda. Pemuda itu sangat suka membereskan apartemennya saat Sarada sekolah. Sasuke akui, apartemennya menjadi lebih rapi dan bersih semenjak Naruto tinggal bersamanya dan Sarada. Dan ia harus berterima kasih kepada si blonde.

Menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya ke atas tempat tidur king size milik Naruto. Pemuda cantik itu langsung saja meringkuk di balik selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Membuahkan dengusan geli yang meluncur dari Sasuke karena tingkah kekanakan si blonde.

Telinga Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar gumaman si blonde di balik selimut yang terus mengucapkan kata 'memalukan' berulang kali.

"Setidaknya bersihkan riasanmu dan ganti pakaianmu sebelum tidur, dobe."

Sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto menurunkan sedikit selimutnya hingga dagu. Menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang sapphire bulat miliknya yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena ingin menangis. Sebenarnya Naruto saat ini ingin menangis karena malu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran dua Uchiha itu saat ini tentang dirinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar malu karena telah mencoba bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke.." seruan dengan suara yang pelan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Tanpa menjawab panggilan tersebut, Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Arigatou." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis yang terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menjadi jawaban sebelum pria itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup menelan pungung lebar Sasuke. Tatapannya berubah kosong. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pesta yang di hadirinya tadi. Dimana ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain dan membuat Naruto harus kembali bertemu dengan dua orang itu secara bersamaan dan di tempat yang sama.

Tersenyum miris dan rasanya ingin tertawa keras untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menyedihkan. Itu lah yang mampu Naruto gambarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mencintainya hingga berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi pada dirinya. Dan juga seseorang yang sudah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusnya kepada orang itu.

Bukankah kisah cinta dalam hidupnya terasa seperti sebuah lelucon?

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanyanya lirih pada udara kosong. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan hidupku tenang?" lanjutnya menekuk kedua lutut dan melipat tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Gaara…" lirihnya menggumamkan sebuah nama yang pernah mengisi sudut hatinya. "Aku membecimu.." Naruto masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku sangat ingin membencimu." Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk membencimu?" suaranya terdengar semakin lirih dan putus asa.

.

Naruto terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama setelah kepergian Sasuke dari kamarnya. Hingga bunyi pintu yang terbuka kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa lalunya.

Mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Sasuke_.

Pria berusia 29 tahun itu kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah baskom kecil di tangannya ─yang Naruto yakini berisi air. Naruto hanya menatap bingung sang bos yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Meletakkan baskom di lantai samping tempat tidurnya sebelum menatap Naruto yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Berikan kakimu!" perintah Sasuke yang menghasilkan kernyitan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah melihat si blonde yang masih terdiam tak mengikuti perintahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuh Naruto. Kedua kaki Naruto yang sedang menekuk itu pun di tariknya. Membuat si blonde yang tidak siap hampir terjungkal.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naruto namun tak berlanjut karena berikutnya ia mendesis pelan. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar dari kakinya yang tadi terasa sakit. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat Sasuke yang berjongkok kini tengah membasuh kakinya yang terendam di baskom yang berisi air hangat.

"B-biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri."

Setelah tersadar akan apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini. Naruto pun langsung meraih tangan Sasuke di kakinya untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu. Tubuhnya yang membungkuk membuat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa centi saja. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan dan merasakan hangat nafas yang terhembus dari hidung mereka masing-masing menerpa wajah. Dua pasang kelereng berbeda warna itu saling mengunci satu sama lain. Menyelami keindahan yang terpancar dari sepasang permata sapphire dan onyx yang tersaji di hadapannya. Mengagumi sinar yang terpancar seolah ingin menghipnotis mereka.

Pandangan sepasang sapphire itu pun turun menatap bibir Sasuke yang pernah mengecup keningnya saat di pesta. Bibir itu dan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Menggigit pelan bibir bawah bagian dalam. Hatinya tergelitik ingin kembali mencicipi sensasi hangat bibir yang pernah menyentuh keningnya itu.

Kondisi yang tidak berbeda jauh terjadi pada Sasuke. Sepasang kelereng onyx miliknya menatap bibir tipis Naruto yang terbentuk sempurna karena polesan lipstick berwarna baby pink. Tanpa polesan lipstick saja, bibir Naruto sudah berwarna merah alami. Entah kenapa lipstick baby pink yang mewarnai bibir Naruto saat ini terlihat mengganggu di mata Sasuke. Melihat bagaimana bibir itu bergerak karena si pemilik yang menggigitnya. Hatinya tergelitik ingin menghapus polesan lipstick tersebut.

Entah siapa yang memulai gerakan itu hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kedua mata terpejam sementara kepala di miringkan ke arah berlawanan. Jarak di antara bibir mereka pun semakin menipis hingga menyisakan beberapa mili saja sebelum─

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?"

─sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari balik pintu yang tertutup di sertai ketukan pada pintu sebelumnya.

Kelopak mata terbuka. Memperlihatkan bola mata berbeda warna dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sebelum mengerjapkan kelopak mata itu beberapa kali.

Sejak kapan mata mereka terasa sedekat ini?

Terpaan nafas mereka di wajah masing-masing membuat mereka tersadar dengan jarak yang semakin menipis. Seketika itu pula mereka secara bersamaan menarik kepala mereka masing-masing dan membuat jarak yang signifikan. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang dengan kurang ajar menghiasi pipi. Memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke arah lain selain orang di hadapannya.

"Sasuke?" pintu kamar terbuka. Kedua orang dalam ruangan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Awalnya hanya sedikit dan menampilkan kepala bersurai raven panjang yang malu-malu mengintip hingga menemukan yang di carinya. Pintu terbuka semakin lebar menampilkan pria jangkung yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Tsk. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" ujarnya kesal melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang adik yang sudah berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. "Kau diminta Kaasan untuk menghubunginya." Lanjutnya setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sementara yang di maksud hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "Hn" seperti biasa.

Melirik ke arah tempat tidur, dimana terdapat seorang 'wanita' bersurai blonde yang tengah duduk dengan kaki yang terendam dalam baskom. 'Wanita' yang tadi ia lihat menggoda adiknya di depan matanya. Dan entah kenapa malah dirinya yang tergoda. Padahal ia sendiri seorang _gay_ dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita. Tapi melihat wanita itu memamerkan kaki mulus tanpa noda saja sudah membuatnya meneteskan air liur.

Tsk. Itachi masih menyukai 'Naru-chan'nya. Ia hanya sedang teringat 'Naru-chan'nya saja dan itu membuat Itachi membayangkan kaki wanita itu adalah kaki 'Naru-chan'nya. Ya. Pasti karena itu ia tadi meneteskan liurnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat tidak Uchiha sekali. Ck.

"Dimana Naruto dan sarada? Aku tidak melihat mereka semenjak datang kemari." Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan sebelum kembali menatap sang adik dan 'wanita' yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tdur sekilas. Tidak menyadari tubuh 'wanita' di antara mereka menegang.

"Dan kenapa kau membawa seorang perempuan ke kamar Naruto?" tambah Itachi menatap sang adik dengan mata yang memicing.

Tak langsung menjawab. Sasuke melirikan matanya menatap si blonde yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Naruto tidak ingin Itachi tahu jika 'wanita' yang di anggap orang asing oleh Itachi itu adalah dirinya. Tidak. Naruto tidak mau harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria semakin jatuh di hadapan Itachi. Cukup Sasuke saja ─yang sudah membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini─ yang tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke menatap datar sang kakak. Itachi berdecak. Sementara si blonde menghembuskan nafas lega.

"tsk. Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya." Itachi sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di dapatnya. "Dimana Naruto dan Sarada?" pertanyaan kembali di ulang dengan kesal.

"Sarada menginap di mansion Uchiha dan Naruto sedang memliki urusan lain di luar." Sasuke tahu jika kakaknya masih belum merasa puas dengan jawabannya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk mulai melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Menatap sejenak ke arah Naruto yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan?" Tanyanya yang kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada kaki yang masih terendam air hangat.

Mengikuti tatapan mata sang majikan yang tertuju pada kakinya. Naruto pun mengerti. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari si blonde kepada sang kakak yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Memberi isyarat tanpa kata untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membiarkan Naruto sendiri di kamarnya.

Mengerti. Itachi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya sebelum melirik sekilas ke arah 'wanita' blonde. Mengikuti langkah sang adik yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Keluar dari kamar Naruto dan kembali menutup pintu yang tadi ia buka.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan membawa seorang wanita ke apartemen ini disaat Sarada dan Naruto tidak ada." Memulai pembicaraan dengan sang adik setelah menutup pintu dan menyamakan langkah kakinya hingga berjalan sejajar. Melirik ke arah sang adik yang masih terus menatap ke depan seolah tidak memperdulikan dirinya. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya pun tidak pernah terdengar.

"Apa dia wanita yang sedang kau kencani saat ini?" Pertanyaan lain meluncur. Delikan mata menjadi respon tanpa suara. Langkah kaki terhenti di ujung anak tangga.

Mengabaikan aura suram yang berasal dari sang adik, Itachi kembali berujar. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Punggung tegap bersandar pada pegangan tangga sementara tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sepasang onyx yang tenang balas menatap onyx serupa dengannya yang sedang menatap tajam. "Aku harap dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Sarada." Tambahnya dan mulai menuruni anak tangga. Meninggalkan si bungsu yang masih menguarkan aura suramnya.

Di pertengahan anak tangga, Itachi pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sang adik. "Aku datang kesini untuk menemui Naru-chan. Tapi karena ia tidak ada, aku akan kembali lain kali saja." Kembali menuruni anak tangga. Melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Menatap punggung Itachi hingga benar-benar menghilang. Melangkahkan kembali kakinya menyusuri lorong lantai dua menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong satunya.

.

The Nanny

.

 _"SENPAI!" Sebuah teriakan dengan nada antusias itu menggema di koridor sebuah gedung sekolah yang sepi._

 _Seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi pun menghentikan langkahnya. Saat sebuah panggilan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu terdengar._

 _Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Saat sepasang jade miliknya menangkap sosok pirang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Wajah tampan yang biasa datar dan dingin itu melembut melihat si pirang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya._

 _"Senpai.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Oksigen dihirup rakus untuk menetralkan napas yang terputus-putus. Berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah yang panjang itu, tentu saja menguras seluruh tenaganya._

 _"Ada apa?" Si pemuda merah melangkah semakin dekat pada si pirang. Surai pirang jabrik yang sedikit basah karena keringat itu di acak gemas. Membuat si pemilik mendongak dan menatap si merah dengan wajah yang merona._

 _Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat si pemuda merah yang lebih tinggi darinya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah yang tidak kalah manisnya juga dan mampu membuat pemuda merah dihadapannya ikut tersenyum._

 _Merogoh saku celana seragam yang dikenakannya untuk mencari benda yang ia simpan disana. Senyuman pun semakin melebar ketika benda yang di cari sudah di temukan. Tangan kiri meraih tangan kanan si pemuda merah. Sementara tangan kanan yang tadi merogoh saku celananya menaruh benda di genggamannya pada tangan si pemuda merah._

 _Kedua tangan tan kembali di tarik. Si pemuda merah hanya mengernyit bingung saat melihat sebuah benda kecil berupa gantungan ponsel dengan hiasan bola basket sudah berada di tangannya. Sepasang jade -nya menatap sapphire di hadapannya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan._

 _"Hadiah kelulusan untuk senpai." Ujar si pirang dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa._

 _"Hanya ini?" Tanya si pemuda merah dengan nada yang di buat kecewa._

 _Menundukkan kepalanya. Si pirang pun berujar lirih. "Memang apa yang senpai inginkan?"_

 _Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampan si pemuda merah. "Sebuah ciuman, mungkin?" seringai semakin melebar saat melihat wajah si pirang yang merona. Ia selalu suka setiap kali sang kekasih merona malu. Karena itu akan membuatnya terlihat semakin manis._

 _Meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum memejamkan matanya. Berjinjit karena tubuhnya yang kecil untuk membenturkan bibir chery-nya pada pipi putih sang kekasih._

 _Menarik kembali tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pekat yang sudah menghiasi wajah manisnya._

 _Sementara si pemuda merah hanya tersenyum tipis meskipun sedikit terkejut akibat tindakan si pirang. Tidak menyangka jika kekasih pirangnya itu akan benar-benar menciumnya. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menggoda sang kekasih namun yang ia dapatkan lebih dari ekspektasinya._

 _Sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajah tampannya saat sebuah ide brilian lainnya terlintas di otak cerdasnya._

 _"Hanya di pipi saja?" Si pirang mendongak. Menatap si pemuda merah dengan alis bertaut. Rona merah bahkan masih menghiasi wajah manisnya._

 _"Padahal aku inginnya disini!" Lanjut si pemuda merah yang sekarang mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri._

 _"Ugh.. Tapi sekarang, kita sedang di sekolah, senpai." Sahut si pirang dengan nada yang lirih namun masih sanggup di dengar sang kekasih. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin melirih. Rona merah bahkan sudah menjalar hingga telinganya._

 _Si merah mendekat. Tangan putihnya bergerak menyentuh dagu si pirang. Membuat wajah yang tertunduk itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. Iris sapphire dan jade sempat bertatapan sebelum si merah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik._

 _"Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Wajah kembali di tarik namun jarak tak menjauh dari wajahnya. "Lagi pula.." Jemari yang menyentuh dagu bergerak naik membelai pipi tan dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis halus. "Aku tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat." Sambungnya menipiskan jarak._

 _"Karena kau milikku."_

 _Jarak itu menghilang. Mata terpejam saat kedua bibir bertemu dalam gerakan halus. Si merah mendominasi. Sementara si pirang hanya pasrah dan membiarkan namun tetap menikmati._

 _Kedua tubuh ikut merapat. Saling mengunci melalui satu tangan bebas si merah melingkari pinggang si pirang. Dan kedua lengan si pirang mengalungi leher putih si merah. Seolah enggan untuk terpisah._

 _Tautan bibir terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen yang menghimpit. Menghirupnya rakus untuk kembali menormalkan kerja paru paru._

 _Iris sapphire dan jade kembali bertemu di sertai senyuman yang terukir di wajah mereka secara bersamaan._

 _"Arigatou." Tangan putih kembali mengacak surai pirang pemuda manis di hadapannya. Masih dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dan senyum itu hanya ia tujukan pada si pirang yang sudah satu tahun ini mengisi hari-harinya. Memberi warna pada hidupnya yang selama ini terasa monoton. Kouhainya yang juga merangkap sebagai orang terkasihnya._

 _Sementara si pirang hanya tersenyum lebar. Menikmati gerakan tangan si merah di surainya. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan si merah kepadanya dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena ia tahu jika itu adalah bentuk rasa sayang sang kekasih._

 _"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." Gumamnya lirih menyerupai bisikan namun masih sampai di telinga si merah. Dan mampu membuat gerakan tanganya di surai pirang sang kekasih terhenti._

 _"Hei.." Kedua tangan putih itu menangkup pipi tan di hadapannya. "Meskipun kita tidak bisa lagi bertemu di sekolah." Iris jade si merah menatap langsung sepasang sapphire sang terkasih. "Kita akan selalu bertemu di luar sana." Kembali berujar masih menatap sapphire di hadapannya dengan keteguhan. "Aku akan selalu menemuimu hingga kau bosan." Tambahnya di sertai senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada si pirang._

 _"Benarkah?" Sepasang sapphire berbinar senang mendengar penuturan si pemilik jade. Sebuah anggukan kepala mantap menjadi jawaban._

 _"Janji?" Jari kelingking si pirang terjulur. Sementara si merah hampir mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan si pirang. Namun tetap mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking si pirang._

 _"Janji." Ujarnya disertai senyuman tipis._

 _Senyum merekah di wajah manis si pirang. Kembali berjinjit dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir si merah._

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya cepat dengan wajah memerah setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berlari ke arah dirinya datang._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu..!" Masih dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Si merah sedikit berteriak agar terdengar oleh sang kekasih yang sudah berlari._

 _"Naruto."_

 _._

 _._

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris jade yng berkabut.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya yang berbaring dan bersandar pada headboard. Menundukkan kepala bermahkotakan surai merah hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sementara kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi." Lirihnya menutup wajah yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Menghela napas berat sebelum kembali menampikan wajah tampannya yang terlihat kacau. Melirik ke samping buffet, dimana smartphone miliknya tergeletak. Meraihnya dan menggenggam sebuah benda yang tergantung di smartphone tersebut dengan erat namun hati-hati. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan dan menghancurkannya di saat bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, Naru." Setetes airmata mengalir begitu saja tanpa di perintahnya.

Pemuda yang selalu terlihat tangguh itu pun memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya. Sisi lain dirinya yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari orang lain. Sisi lain yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada _orang itu_ yang dulu berstatus sebagai karena kebodohannya sendiri yang telah menyia-nyiakan sang kekasih yang kini hanya meninggalkan penyesalan. Ia pun hanya bisa meratapi dirinya seorang diri dan tanpa _dia_ lagi disisinya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Hanya sederet kata itu yang selalu ia ucapkan setiap terjaga di malam hari karena mimpi yang sama. Dan juga penyesalan yang sama.

.

The Nanny

.

Meneguk rakus cairan bening dalam gelas kaca hingga tandas. Meletakkan gelas yang sudah tidak terisi itu sedikit kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Menatap kosong ke arah gelas kaca yang tak berisi sebelum menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

Ia yakin akan tetap terjaga hingga pagi. Jadi, kembali ke kamarnya pun percuma saja. Setiap kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, ia hanya akan mengalami mimpi yang sama juga. Ia pun memilih untuk tetap terjaga meski malam masih lama berakhir.

Kembali menghela napasnya. Tidak peduli jika hal itu akan mengurangi kebahagiaannya seperti yang di katakan orang-orang. Karena baginya kebahagiaan itu sendiri sudah menghilang darinya. Terlebih lagi setelah ia kembali bertemu dengan _orang itu._

"Kau pembohong, Gaara." Lirihnya dengan senyuman getir yang terukir di wajah manisnya. "Kau bahkan tidak mengejarku saat itu." Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Menutupi air mata yang kembali ia teteskan hanya karena _orang itu_. Hal yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

Menangis dalam diam. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Mimpinya kembali membuka luka hati yang sedang ia coba sembuhkan sendiri. Dan bertemu kembali membuat luka yang belum kering itu menorehkan rasa sakit lagi.

Ia tidak peduli jika di anggap lelaki cengeng. Toh, saat ini ia sedang sendiri. Dan jika dengan menangis akan sedikit meringankan beban perasaannya sendiri. Maka ia tidak akan malu untuk melakukannya.

'TUK'

Bunyi gelas yang beradu dengan meja terdengar. Naruto yang sedang menangis di balik telapak tangannya pun menatap cangkir yang terisi coklat hangat di hadapannya.

Mendongak. Menatap seseorang yang telah meletakkan cangkir tersebut. Tangannya langsung tergerak untuk menghapus jejak airmata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan pria yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat di tangannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya suara bariton pria di hadapannya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih menatap ke arah lain selain pria di hadapannya. Naruto hanya tidak ingin wajahnya yang kacau sehabis menangis itu di lihat olehnya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanyanya lagi meletakkan cangkir ditangannya ke atas meja dengan gerakan halus tanpa menimbulkan bunyi.

"Ya. Dan kau boleh mengataiku cengeng." Jawab Naruto masih enggan menatap sang majikan.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya." Sasuke mendengus dan kembali menyesap kopi hitam yang di buatnya. Naruto hanya mengatupkan mulutnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menunduk untuk menatap cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tersenyum tipis saat mengingat Sasuke lah yang membuatkannya.

"Aku juga menangis saat Sarada lahir." Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuat atensi Naruto kembali padanya.

"Tapi itu berbeda. Aku yakin saat itu kau menangis karena bahagia puterimu terlahir ke dunia." Ujar Naruto menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang melirih. Senyum yang terasa ganjil di mata Naruto terukir diwajah tampannya.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Mencoba mengabaikan keganjilan yang ia rasakan pada senyuman di wajah Sasuke.

Hening setelahnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Mereka berdua terdiam menyesap kopi dan coklat hangat di cangkir masing-masing.

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur?" Tanya Naruto kemudian membalikkan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab. "Aku baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau belum tidur karena baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor?"

Mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan dengan nada tak percaya yang keluar dari bibir tipis si blonde.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke!" Pekiknya pelan. "Tidak seharusnya kau membawa pekerjaan kantormu ke rumah. Kau juga perlu istirahat." Lanjutnya membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Karena sesungguhnya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka memperdulikan orang lain selain keluarganya. Ia tidak mengerti pada dirinya yang saat ini begitu peduli pada si blonde sampai membuatkan coklat hangat untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak membalas ataupun kembali bertanya. Namun tatapannya tak beralih dari Naruto. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jika ada yang di sembunyikan ataupun yang tidak ingin Naruto katakan padanya. Dan ia tidak akan memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk bicara. Karena ia sadar akan posisinya hanya sebagai bos.

"Kau sudah mengenal Sai sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan yang sejak mereka kembali dari pesta dan belum terucapkan karena tiadanya kesempatan itu pun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. Sebelum sebuah senyuman getir terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"Begitulah.." Lirihnya masih dengan senyuman itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Menunggu si blonde untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami bertemu di tempat penitipan anak." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghela napasnya. "Dulu, aku sering membantu Iruka Jisan di tempat itu. Dan Sai adalah paman dari salah satu anak yang di titipkan disana." Iris sapphire miliknya menatap cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang tengah di genggamnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Menghantarkan rasa hangat pada telapak tangannya yang mendingin.

"Sai sering datang menjemputnya dan saat itulah kami sering bertemu." Lanjutnya menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Sepertinya ia memiliki ketertarikan lain padamu." Sahut Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. Kelereng onyx miliknya menatap lekat Naruto.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya? Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Ujar Naruto cepat tidak ingin membahas hal sensitif menurutnya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat di pesta.

"Sepertinya kau cukup terkenal di kalangan pria. Apa kau seorang _gay_?" Sasuke hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tahu cara menghargai privasi seseorang. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Salahkan saja rasa penasarannya yang terlalu tinggi. Dimulai dari sang kakak yang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto dan juga beberapa pria di sekitar si blonde manis. Membuatnya diliputi rasa penasaran dan ingin tau apa yang membuat para pria itu jatuh pada pesona si blonde.

"Jika aku seorang _gay._ Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeahhh..**

 **Akhirnya chapter 6 kelar juga..**

 **Masih adakah yang inget sama fict ini?**

 **ga ada juga ga apa-apa.. *pundungdipojokan**

 **Yang nebak Gaara sebagai mantannya Naruto Viz ucapkan selamat..**

 **Hadiahnya tolong cari sendiri.. hehe XD**

 **Sebenarnya viz ga terlalu PD sama chapter ini. Entah kenapa alurnya berasa lambat banget. Tapi Chap depan alurnya akan kembali Viz percepat. Dan buat yang kangen sama NaruSara, chap depan akan balik lagi. Di chapter depan juga bakal ada bintang tamu lho..**

 **Special thanks buat semua yang udah mau baca, review, dan foll maupun fav this story**

 **Dan buat SIUCCHI… thanks udah semangatin Viz terus.**

 **Walaupun kamu bukan shipper pair ini tapi kamu udah sempetin baca ff viz yang gajenya minta di gebukin.. hehe**

 **Kalo ada yang mau lebih kenal sama Viz silahkan add FB viz No-Viz Hidayatie Barcelonista.**

 **Barcelonista? Yah. Viz ini emang pecinta bola juga kok terutama club Barcelona. Oh ya MotoGP juga Viz suka apalagi ama abang Rossi.. kyaaa**

 **Udah ah cincongnya.. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapter**

" _Hisashiburi, Naruto-kun."_

" _Basan ingin membawaku kemana?"_

" _Basan ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang_ _."_

" _Dia sangat cantik, Basan."_

 _"Karena itulah, Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadanya."_

" _Kenapa tidak ada satu pun fotonya di apartemen, Basan?"_

" _Karena Sasuke terlalu mencintainya."_

 **.**

 **See you next chap..**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^^ ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE NANNY ; KAACHAN?**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU slight GAANARU and OTHERS**

 **GENRE : FAMILY/ ROMANCE**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOY X BOY, cenderung pedo, my first BL fict,lil bit straight, Ide pasaran, TYPO(S), GAJE-ness, OOC-ness, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

" _Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan orientasimu. Itu adalah hidupmu dan bukan urusanku."_

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pria berusia 29 tahun itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Dirinya juga masih ingat, bagaimana pria itu meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam keheningan yang terasa mencekik kala itu.

Helaan napas untuk kesekian kalinya kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menghela napas, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Padahal yang lain baru memulai aktivitasnya begitupun dengan dirinya.

Sasuke dan Sarada belum lama meninggalkan apartemen untuk memulai rutinitas mereka. Bekerja dan belajar.

Manik serupa langit di musim panas menjelajah. Mencoba mencari setitik debu yang mungkin saja tertinggal di sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada. Ruangan di apartemen mewah ini sudah dipastikan bersih. Dan dirinya sudah tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Hanya mampu menunggu waktu hingga tiba tugas baginya menjemput sang asuhan.

Membosankan?

Tentu saja. Terlebih, saat tidak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kembali menghela napas. Dirinya bahkan sudah sangat bosan dengan kegiatannya yang satu itu. Seolah terlalu banyak zat _CO2_ yang menumpuk di paru-paru dan minta dikeluarkan.

Dirinya baru hendak beranjak saat bel apartemen menyapa telinganya. Derit kaki kursi yang bergesek dengan lantai terdengar samar, saat dirinya beranjak dari kursi. Kaki dengan alas sandal rumah melangkah pasti. Ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu berhasil dilalui.

Oksigen dihirup melalui hidung, dan perlahan dihembuskan kembali. Tangan karamel terangkat, sementara jemari mencengkeram knop pintu. Perlahan namun pasti, pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Hai, Naru- _chan._ " senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu, terukir apik di wajah wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Uchiha- _san_?" senyum wanita paruh baya itu luntur. _Onyx_ yang serupa dengan sang majikan dan asuhannya menatap tajam.

Salah tingkah. Tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal digaruk. "M-maksudku, _Ba-san._ " ralatnya mencoba menampilkan senyuman.

Senyum kembali tampak di wajah wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menggeser tubuh. Memberi akses untuk sang ibu dari majikannya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mikoto menyambut dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur. Memasuki apartemen dengan langkah anggun sementara Naruto mengekori.

" _Ba_ - _san_ ingin minum atau makan sesuatu?" Naruto menawarkan jasa, barangkali sang Nyonya Uchiha menginginkan sesuatu.

Helaian _raven_ sepunggung menggeleng. _Onyx_ nya menatap lekat pemuda 18 tahun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu, Naru- _chan_." tatapannya masih tertuju pada Naruto yang tak mampu lagi menutupi kegugupannya.

"Lalu, untuk apa _Ba_ - _san_ berkunjung kemari?"

 _Bodoh._

Naruto tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya keluar itu, meluncur mulus begitu saja dari mulutnya. Hanya mampu merutuk dalam hati. Rona malu bahkan dengan kurang ajar menghiasi pipi.

Kekehan pelan mengalun dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu. Sementara alis pirang terangkat bingung.

"Apakah ada yang lucu, _Ba_ - _san_?" pertanyaan polos. Mikoto bahkan tak sanggup menahan senyumnya untuk tidak mengembang.

Kembali menggeleng. "Tidak ada," senyum masih bertahan di wajah cantik yang tak termakan usia. " _Ba_ - _san_ hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?" Naruto kembali merutuk karena reflek mulutnya yang cepat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto. "Sekarang bersiaplah."

"Eh?" alis pirang bertautan. "Tapi— aku harus menjemput Sarada, _Ba_ - _san_."

Kekehan geli mengalun. Terhibur oleh wajah bingung si manis. "Kita akan menjemput Sarada setelahnya."

Naruto tak dapat menolak. Anggukan kecil dari kepala dengan helaian pirang menjadi jawaban. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pribadinya setelah berpamitan.

Ditinggal seorang diri. Mikoto mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Sofa beludru di ruang tamu menjadi pilihan. Duduk nyaman dengan kedua kaki yang saling bertumpu.

Netra serupa mutiara hitam menjelajah sudut ruangan. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik minat untuk mencumbu waktu.

Setumpuk kertas di atas meja kecil di samping sofa menjadi pilihan. Koran tadi pagi dibalik dari satu halaman ke halaman lain. Mencoba mencari artikel ataupun berita yang menarik untuk disimak. Hingga sang nyonya Uchiha larut dalam bacaannya.

Tak berapa lama.

Derap langkah terdengar samar. Mendekati sosok yang masih berkutat dengan koran pagi yang tak lagi _'panas'._

" _Ba_ - _san_." serunya meminta perhatian.

Sedikit tersentak. Mikoto mengalihkan pandang. Menatap pemuda 18 tahun yang sudah bersiap.

Manik kelam mengamati. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari penampilan pemuda itu sebelumnya selain jaket _oranye-hitam_ yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu.

Mikoto mengangguk pelan, kemudian beranjak dari sofa nyaman yang didudukinya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Naruto bertanya ragu. Saat mendapati Mikoto beranjak dan hendak melangkah.

"Tentu saja." Mikoto menjawab tanpa ragu. Senyumnya bahkan kembali mengembang.

"Ayo!" ajaknya memimpin langkah. Naruto ikut melangkah. Mengekori wanita paruh baya itu dengan langkah yang ia sesuaikan.

Keduanya pun melangkah semakin keluar dari apartemen mewah yang nyaman.

.

.

.

Manik serupa langit di musim panas mengamati. Menatap deretan bunga berbagai jenis yang berbaris rapi di _etalase_ toko.

 _Yamanaka's Flower._

Tulisan yang tertera pada papan yang melekat erat di atas pintu masuk toko. Tempat dirinya dan sang nyonya Uchiha singgah saat ini.

 _Sapphire_ nya mengamati, wanita paruh baya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita muda dengan helaian pirang yang lebih pucat darinya. Mereka terlihat asyik berbincang sesuatu —yang Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa.

"Naruto- _kun_?" tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat dirinya menoleh cepat.

"Kau benar, Naruto- _kun_?" pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari sosok pria di hadapannya. Tatapannya seolah meyakinkan sesuatu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sebagai jawaban. Sementara alisnya bertaut bingung. Kembali memutar memori, mencari setitik informasi dalam otaknya tentang pria itu.

" _Hisashiburi,_ Naruto- _kun._ "

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan. "Anda—" sementara alisnya masih mengkerut bingung. Belum mendapat setitik informasi yang diinginkan.

"Danzo Shin, ayah dari Danzo Hikari." pria itu menyahut cepat. Memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah, ya, Hikari- _chan_." tengkuk yang tidak gatal digaruk. Gugup karena harus bertemu salah satu dari bagian keluarga Danzo yang tidak ingin ia temui. "Salah satu anak yang dititipkan di penitipan anak tempat Iruka _ji-san_ bekerja." lanjutnya mengingat sosok mungil yang pernah ia asuh di tempat pamannya bekerja.

Pria dengan helaian kelabu itu mengulas senyum. "Benar." tatapannya masih tertuju lurus pada Naruto.

Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu membuat pemuda yang baru lulus dari jenjang pendidikan SMA semakin gugup. Mencoba menghindari dengan mengalihkan pandangan pada deretan bunga.

"Ku dengar dari Hikari, kau sudah tidak menjadi salah satu pengasuh di tempat itu." Pria itu kembali berujar. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok pirang di hadapannya.

Helaian pirang mengangguk samar. "Aku sudah bekerja di tempat lain." jawabnya dengan senyuman canggung.

Pria yang diperkirakan seusia dengan Sasuke itu mengangguk paham. "Pantas, Sai sekarang menjadi jarang bahkan tidak pernah menjemput Hikari lagi."

Pria itu menatap penuh arti. Membuat Naruto tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Kelereng _sapphire_ bergerak gelisah. Mencoba menghindari tatapan _obsidian_ di depannya. Menatap deretan bunga yang memenuhi ruangan kembali menjadi pilihan.

"Naru- _chan_!" seruan itu terdengar seperti sebuah _oase_ di padang pasir. Tanpa sadar dirinya menghembuskan napas lega.

Naruto menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Memberi isyarat untuknya mendekat.

Kembali menatap pria dengan helaian kelabu. Naruto mengulum senyum. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera kembali." memasang wajah tak enak, Naruto berujar pelan, sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menyinggung.

Pria bernama Shin itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa." ujarnya memaklumi.

Naruto mengangguk sopan. Kemudian melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan pada pria dewasa itu.

Helaan napas lega kembali terhembus dari bibirnya. Mengulum senyum saat menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan singkat mengalun dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu —saat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya.

Kepala pirangnya menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa," senyum tipis masih bertahan. "Hanya kenalan jauh." lanjutnya.

Mikoto membalas senyum. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga _lavender_.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang." ujarnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko setelah bertukar senyum dengan si penjaga toko.

" _Ba-san_ ingin membawaku kemana?"

Mikoto tak menjawab. Hanya mengulas senyum penuh arti sambil terus melangkah.

Naruto ikut melangkah. Kembali mengikuti langkah wanita paruh baya itu.

Naruto akan mengikuti, kemanapun sang nyonya Uchiha membawanya.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang dengan ukiran rumit memanjakan mata bagi para penikmat seni. Berdiri gagah menunjukkan kejayaannya.

Naruto terpaku, hanya mampu berdiri diam dengan tatapan kagum. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mendecakkan kekaguman. Sementara _sapphire_ nya terpaku di pada lambang kipas yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ini...?" Naruto bertanya lamat-lamat. Tatapannya beralih pada Mikoto yang berdiri di sampingnya, dan tengah menampilkan senyum.

"Pemakaman keluarga Uchiha."

Naruto terdiam. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

" _Ba-san_ ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Naruto tak menyahut. Hanya mengikuti langkah Mikoto yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Manik _sapphire_ nya menjelejah. Menatap deretan batu nisan yang terpasang pigur —yang Naruto yakini adalah mereka yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Para pendahulu Uchiha dari tiap generasi.

Langkah Mikoto terhenti. Spontanitas, Naruto pun ikut menghentikan langkah. Menatap wanita paruh baya yang kini meletakkan sebuket bunga yang baru saja dibelinya di depan sebuah nisan. Mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan sambil memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk.

"Cantik." Naruto bergumam lirih tanpa sadar. Tatapannya tertuju pada pigura yang melekat pada batu nisan.

"Benar 'kan? Dia memang cantik."

Sedikit tersentak. Naruto tidak menyadari jika Mikoto telah selesai dengan ritualnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, wanita paruh baya itu kini telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Kepala pirang mengangguk pelan, membenarkan. "Dia sangat cantik, _Ba-san_." pujian itu meluncur, sementara tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari pigura di depannya.

 _Mata itu._

"Karena itulah, Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadanya." Mikoto mengulas senyum. Tatapannya menerawang, menatap pigura yang sama.

"Dia—" bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar oleh wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Ibu dari Uchiha Sarada." Naruto menoleh cepat, menatap wanita paruh baya yang mengulas senyum sendu. "Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto menatap bergantian. Wanita paruh baya dan pigura yang tertempel pada batu nisan. Ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun semua kata-katanya kembali tertelan di tenggorokan.

"Uchiha Hinata." Mikoto berseru lirih. Namun tak luput dari pendengaran Naruto.

"Hinata.." Naruto ikut bergumam. Mengulang seruan Mikoto sebelumnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama menatap pigura wanita cantik dengan helaian _indigo_ dan manik _amethyst_ yang tak asing bagi Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak ada satu pun fotonya di apartemen, _Ba-san_?" biarlah dirinya dikatakan lancang atau apapun. Namun rasa penasaran yang membuncah mengalahkan semuanya.

Mikoto tak langsung menjawab. _Onyx_ khas para Uchiha itu menatap lekat _sapphire_ Naruto. Sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada pigura sang _menantu_.

Senyum satir terulas samar. Untuk sejenak, tatapannya berubah sendu. Sebelum kalimat yang mengalun lirih meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Karena Sasuke terlalu mencintainya."

Naruto menatap lekat. Menelisik setiap ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dia ingin menyimpan semua kenangan tentang istrinya untuk dirinya sendiri." Mikoto balas menatap. "Egois, bukan?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Tak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa.

Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibir sang nyonya Uchiha. "Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain bersedih, terutama Sarada." Mikoto menjeda kalimatnya. Tatapannya kembali menerawang. "Sasuke ingin menyimpan kesedihan itu untuk dirinya sendiri."

Tangan Naruto bergerak. Menggenggam lembut tangan yang sudah menampakkan garis halus. Menandakan usia wanita itu yang tak lagi muda. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada wanita paruh baya yang kini terlihat rapuh.

Mikoto mengulas senyum terima kasih untuk Naruto. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku ingat saat Sarada terlahir ke dunia ini."

Mikoto memutar memori. Mengingat kembali saat-saat lampau. "Saat itu adalah kali pertama untukku melihat Sasuke menangis. Setelah terakhir kali melihatnya menangis saat Sasuke masuk Taman Kanak-kanak."

"Sasuke- _san_ pasti menangis karena bahagia menjadi seorang ayah." Naruto menimpali, dengan senyum yang perlahan terbit.

"Ya. Sasuke menangis karena Sarada terlahir ke dunia dan juga—" Mikoto menjeda kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, saat kilasan memori terpahit dalam keluarganya juga terlintas. "—Hinata harus pergi untuk selamanya."

Senyum yang belum sempat mengembang kembali kempis. Naruto tercekat. Kilasan obrolan dirinya dan Sasuke semalam kembali terlintas.

 _"Aku juga menangis saat Sarada lahir."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke kembali terngiang. Dan dengan bodohnya ia menjawab seperti ia tahu segalanya saat itu. Sekarang dirinya tahu arti dari senyuman yang terukir di wajah pria itu semalam. Perasaan bersalah, tak pelak lagi menggelayuti saat ini.

"Naru- _chan_?"

Tersentak. Naruto bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Mikoto. "Ah, iya, _Ba-san_?"

"Kau melamun?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum, kemudian menatap jam tangan yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya menjemput Sarada." Ujarnya kembali menatap Naruto yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya kembali berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Untuk yang terakhir, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap lekat pigura yang baru ia ketahui adalah ibu dari asuhannya.

Namun _sapphire_ nya hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

 _Mata itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepatu _pantofel_ mengkilap mengetuk lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk' setiap kali melangkah. Menggema di lorong gedung sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar.

Dagunya terangkat angkuh. Langkahnya tegas menguarkan kharismatik maskulinitas. Tidak ada senyum yang terlukis di wajah aristokrat itu. Tatapannya tajam, lurus menatap ke depan.

Sapaan ataupun bisik-bisik pujian diabaikannya. Karena tujuannya hanya satu.

Pintu kembar yang berdiri megah di hadapannya.

Langkah tegas terhenti. Seorang wanita yang duduk di meja setengah lingkaran di depan ruangan itu beranjak. Mengulas senyum di bibir yang dipoles lipstik merah. Menghampiri dirinya yang memasang wajah tanpa sarat emosi. Menyapa hingga kemudian menuntunnya memasuki ruangan.

Wanita itu undur diri, setelah melaksanakan tugasnya mengantar sang tamu. Melemparkan senyum ke arah sang tamu sebelum berlalu.

Pria itu mengambil langkah. Berjalan semakin dekat pada sosok yang masih berkutat di balik meja kerjanya.

"Begitukah caramu menjamu seorang tamu?" Alis _brown_ terangkat naik, saat melihat sosok yang masih duduk dan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya masih bergeming. Seolah tak memiliki niat hanya untuk sekadar menatapnya. "Mengabaikannya?" Lanjutnya yang disertai dengusan.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas, pria itu berujar. "Katakan saja tujuanmu datang menemuiku, Neji."

Pria dengan helaian _brown_ sepunggung itu mendengus. "Tidakkah kau merindukan kakak iparmu ini, heh?" Seringai tipis terukir ketika dirinya mengucapkan sebuah nama. "Sasuke?"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke merangkak naik. Tak lagi menatap tumpukan berkas melainkan sosok yang berdiri tegap di depannya. "Ya. Aku merindukanmu, _kakak ipar_." Ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa sarat emosi.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan datar.

Hingga kemudian-

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di depan meja kerja Sasuke. Duduk berhadapan dengan sang CEO Uchiha.

"Kau terlalu serius bekerja, Sasuke." Pria itu berujar setelah meredakan tawa.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya tatapan datar yang masih setia ia layangkan kepada sang kakak ipar.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku?" Pria itu bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Menahan diri untuk mendengus saat dirinya kembali diabaikan.

"Sarada baik-baik saja, meskipun memiliki paman yang tidak pernah menjenguknya."

"Hey!" Berseru tak terima, tatapannya menajam meski percuma. "Aku juga sibuk dengan perusahaan. Bukan hanya kau, tahu!"

Sasuke mendengus. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap si kakak ipar. "Jadi. Apa tujuanmu mengunjungiku sebenarnya?"

Pria itu membuang napas. "Tidak bolehkah aku mengunjungi teman lama sekaligus adik iparku sendiri?"

Tatapan Sasuke masih datar. " _To the point_!"

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari si rambut panjang. Sebuah undangan berwarna emas dengan pita merah dihempaskan ke atas meja.

Alis _raven_ menukik tajam. Sementara tangannya meraih undangan tersebut. "Apa ini?" _Onyx_ nya kembali tertuju pada pria yang memasang raut datar.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau akan menikah?" Pertanyaan lain menimpali. Sementara pria yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dengan _kekasih_ mu?"

Wajah pria itu berubah muram. Tatapan sepasang _amethyst_ itu berubah sendu. Sebelum kepala dengan helaian _brown_ yang hampir menyentuh pinggang itu menggeleng.

"Dengan wanita pilihan Hiashi _ji-san_."

 _Onyx_ dan _lavender_ saling beradu.

"Kau menyerah?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan." Sementara tatapannya menerawang. "Hanya aku satu-satunya yang _Ji-san_ andalkan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan."

Manik kelam mengamati. Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi pria di depannya yang terlewati.

"Bukankah masih ada _dia_ yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan."

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Paman sudah menyerah dengan _nya_. Hiashi _ji-san_ tidak lagi mengharapkan _dia_ untuk menjadi penerusnya."

"Dan akhirnya melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu seluruhnya kepadamu?" Sasuke menimpali cepat. Sementara pria itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _nya_?"

" _Kami_ sudah mengakhirinya."

Sasuke hanya melemparkan tatapan prihatin. Ingin menghibur namun sadar dirinya bukanlah penghibur yang handal.

Keduanya terdiam.

Tak ada lagi percakapan berarti setelahnya.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_." Suara bariton bernada monoton menggema dalam apartemen mewah bergaya minimalis. Pemiliknya masuk tanpa hambatan. Melepas _pantofel_ yang melekat di kaki, dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

" _Okaerii_." Suara cempreng menyahut. Kepala pirang menyembul dari balik tembok sebelum menampakkan diri.

Pria itu membalas dengan gumaman andalannya. Sebelum melangkah masuk dan melewati si pirang begitu saja.

"Ingin ku buatkan sesuatu? Makan malam atau kopi?" Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu bertanya. Mengikuti langkah panjang pria di depannya.

"Tidak perlu." Menjawab singkat. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa beludru di ruang keluarga. "Dimana Sarada?" Lanjutnya mengedar pandang.

"Sarada sedang belajar di kamarnya."

Kepala dengan helaian _raven_ itu mendongak. Menatap datar si _blonde_ yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

" _Hn._ " Pria itu hanya bergumam. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada punggung sofa.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto mengamati. Raut lelah terpeta jelas di wajah aristokrat itu. _Onyx_ yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis dirinya itu, bersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat.

Sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan, _onyx_ yang sejak tadi bersembunyi itu kembali ke permukaan. Menghujam langsung _sapphire_ yang masih tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan bernada monoton mengalun.

Kepala pirang menggeleng, sebelum berujar lirih. "Maaf."

Alis _raven_ menukik tajam. Lirihan itu masih mampu menembus pendengarannya. "Untuk apa?"

Tatapannya datar. Masih tertuju lurus pada pemuda 18 tahun yang masih bergeming di depannya. "Untuk diam-diam memperhatikanku seperti tadi?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi. Dahi pria 29 tahun di hadapannya semakin mengkerut bingung. "Kau melakukan kesalahan?"

Gelengan kepala kembali menjadi jawaban. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meledak karena bocah pirang berisik di depannya tiba-tiba terdiam. "Lalu untuk apa?" Sasuke menahan suaranya untuk tidak meninggi.

Naruto hanya mengulum senyum. Membuat dahi sang majikan semakin mengkerut.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu." Senyum masih enggan untuk pergi. Sementara _sapphire_ pemuda itu menyiratkan sesuatu. "Apakah tidak boleh?" Lanjutnya menampakkan wajah polos.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian beranjak dari sofa nyamannya.

"Dobe." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan si pirang.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat panggilan ' _sayang_ ' sang majikan melantun dari bibirnya.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada jas Sasuke yang teronggok di sofa. Hendak meraihnya, namun perhatiannya teralih pada benda pipih berwarna emas.

 _Undangan?_

Tangan karamel terulur. Meraih kertas undangan berwarna emas. Tak ingin lancang membuka, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan.

Manik _sapphire_ membulat, saat melihat ukiran nama pada undangan tersebut. Suaranya bergetar saat melantunkan nama itu.

"Hyuuga?"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Otsukaresama ^o^

Akhirnya :')))))))

Setelah sekian lama bisa kembali melanjutkan ff usang ini *nangisharu

Maafkan daku yang menelantarkan ff ini *bow*

Viz terlalu asyik mengelana mencari ilmu hingga ke fandom sebelah dan lupa balik lagi :')) but

Tada!

Akhirnya ilmu yang di dapat bisa Viz pake buat lanjutin ff ini :')) walaupun belom banyak sih XDD

Karena itu, jangan sungkan buat mengkritik atau memberi saran pada tulisan Viz. Karena Viz butuh buat memperbaiki setiap tulisan Viz :'(((( flame juga boleh bagi yang berminat /plakk

a/n: Viz ga bisa janji buat update cepat :'( karena setelah ini Viz bakal sibuk sama ff Challenge dari may ebeibh-ebeibh. Tapi fict ini akan tetap dilanjut setiap ada waktu luang. Bagi yang kuat menunggu silahkan menunggu ;) tp bagi yang ga kuat, bisa melambaikan tangan ke kamera /plakk

Kalian juga pasti bertanya kenapa Hinata yang jadi ibunya Sarada dan bukannya Sakura? Karena Sakura udah ada perannya sendiri nanti. Dan untuk skenario selanjutnya Viz emang butuh Hinata sebagai ibu kandung Sarada. Maaf kalau mengecewakan readers sekalian *bow

Next:

 _"Jika kau berani menciumku lagi, maka aku akan—"_

 _"Akan apa? Hn?"_

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA ^o^


End file.
